


Moon Struck

by omnenomnom



Series: Moon Struck [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual wolf behavior, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, No Beta, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Straight Up Werewolf Pack Romance Trash, Triad - Freeform, V-triad, We Die Like Men, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom
Summary: After the war Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish up her year with her fellow werewolf Neville Longbottom. But they aren't the only students trying to keep their new half-breed status under wraps. Pack bonds are difficult to manage in the best of times, even more so when you fight your instincts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Moon Struck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177841
Comments: 371
Kudos: 618





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooky Season!
> 
> Below you will find contrived werewolf romance trash and I hope you enjoy it! I will likely rewrite the summary. I plan on this fic being in the 60k range but who knows. It's a triad fic so yes, Hermione will have multiple partners. Also this fic is not A/O/B. It uses behaviors that are much closer to actual wolf packs. As such, drop everything you think you know at the door.
> 
> edit: 60k... lol. Kay. More like 100-150k. I am a mess.
> 
> Reader response Beta: livinincorsets!
> 
> Have Fun!
> 
> UPDATE: Yall, i can't predict story length to save my life. The 30 chapters is an estimate that will likely be wrong. It's just... it's gonna be long okay.

The bright moonlight belied the feeling of dread curled around Hermione’s chest as she and Neville stomped up to the castle. It was strange seeing it so empty. Even on holidays, there were always people around. But a few days before classes resumed the castle was silent; teachers still at their summer homes, students yet to return. It put her on edge and made her twitchy. She never used to be twitchy. She stepped closer to Neville.

“You too, huh?” Neville’s voice had developed a sort of shaking timbre to it, pitching it low and dangerous. It had been that way since he had woken from the final battle, a side effect they said. Along with the few inches he gained in height and the muscles that filled him out just as well as some Olympic athletes. His brown hair grew thicker and he was constantly pushing it back now.

Hermione thought it was terribly unfair. The disease had left her much the same as she had been, two inches taller… maybe. It also regained the weight she had lost on the Horcrux hunt so maybe she just needed to start eating more and she could look like a prize fighter too. As it was she was still slim, almost wiry. If anything her hair was even more of a mess than it had been, leading to it frequently being tugged back into a braid. The extra length to her already long legs had made her clumsy for the first month as she adjusted to them. Madam Malkin's had made a fortune off her this summer, adjusting for her new height and thicker thighs. Thankfully she was spared having to buy new shirts, her chest remaining the same average size it had always been.

“It’s-” Her head swiveled as a bird called out towards them from the tree line. The forbidden forest had always seemed creepy to her, ominous and fraught with danger. Now when she looked at it, it felt welcoming, the dark shadows easy to hide in, the dangerous creatures no more concerning than the trees and bushes. “It feels like I have never been here before. It’s all so new.”

“We’ll settle.” A crack of apparition sounded at the gate far behind them. Neville whipped around pushing her behind him with his wand out, her own ducked under his arm… but it was just a few other students here early. She sniffed the air, the unfamiliar scent of newcomers peppering in the air like bits of information filled parchment being blown by. Males. Two of them. They felt young. Maybe brothers? No, not quite, but very close. They smelled like they had spent a long time together. 

_Threat. Danger. Nomads. Chase._

She forced herself to relax. They had every right to be here, just like her and Neville. There was no danger, they were at Hogwarts. She was _not_ an animal. 

She hated that she did this now. It was completely and utterly irrational. Neville called it instinct, a combination of baser urges and subconscious heightened by the disease. He was inclined to trust his but Hermione hated it. It was probably the worst part of the whole situation for her; more than the pain of the changes, more than the secrets. She hated the loss of control over her own mind. Especially since that new little voice in her head whispered things she had always felt but never allowed herself to think. It made her feel more feral and less human.

She sighed, rubbing at the scar on her forearm. She preferred Neville’s, it was on his side and looked like a mess of mangled skin. He preferred hers even though one could clearly see the teeth marks that delivered the blow. Greyback did that on purpose, so that she would never forget.

Hermione rubbed Neville’s back lightly at the base of his spine, encouraging him to stand down. His hackles lowered but a rumble from his throat still carried through the air. A clear warning. The other students stopped, a swatch of black against the white rock of the path. They were too far away to make out, but the returning rumble sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. She grabbed Neville's shoulder before he took off, pulling him back to present.

“Stop it,” she snipped. It was apparently enough to snap him out of it, his posture relaxing as he realized exactly what he had done.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione.” His apologies were welcomed the first few times but not the seven hundredth. His shoulders slumped down and a pathetic-looking frown marred his face. “It’s the hospital all over again.”

The last few days of the war had been hectic. Between her bite at Malfoy manor, impromptu dragon ride, and excessive dueling she collapsed as soon as it was over. She awoke in Saint Mungo's days later, having been comatose for the full moon. She had been pulled to consciousness by a deep rumble hanging over her. Before she could panic she identified Neville, in for his own bite, positioned around her. He had tucked her tightly into the crook of his arm and had been growling or biting at anyone who got close. When the waning moon had finally set he had come back to himself horrified.

“Oh stop it, you didn’t hurt me.” She grumbled stomping toward the castle. “You were quite warm actually, nice in the brisk weather.”

“But I still shouldn’t manhandle you like that.” He groaned, falling into an easy step beside her. “I hate all this werewolf business.”

“Not as much as you will. They stuck Remus in the shrieking shack to tear at his skin every month. Who knows what they’ll find to fit all of us.” Hermione and Neville weren’t the only new werewolves returning to Hogwarts. It was supposed to be very discreet, which of course meant everyone knew. But, in spite of the paper's best efforts she had no idea who the others were. She and Neville had been named along with no less than half the student body. It was very clear that any ‘secret sources’ cited by the gossip journalist were shooting from the hip.

“The Headmistress said they had another solution.” Neville grumbled. “My nan threw a fit when I told her about Remus... Maybe they’ll let us stay together.” 

Hermione and Neville had both turned over the summer. Hermione didn’t remember much of anything of that first transformation in the Ministry cells. She woke up aching, her skin torn to ribbons by her own claws and teeth in frustration of being trapped. Neville’s grandmother refused to ‘cage him like a wild beast’ so she reinforced the wards around their manse and removed herself and his uncle from it. When they came back the next day Neville was fine other than a mild scrape on his cheek. After he had heard Hermione’s experience he insisted she joined him.

It took a second night in the cells before Hermione gave in, running with Neville for the final summer moon in August. When she woke that morning she found herself cuddled against Neville, hale and healthy other than the fact that they were nude. 

In a way it was horribly awkward but on the other hand she had never felt quite so close to anyone else, even Ron or Harry. She spent the last month of the summer split between Longbottom manor and the Burrow. It had caused quite a stir amongst the still concerned Weasley's until Bill snapped at them all, meeting Hermione’s eyes with understanding.

Neville and Hermione entered the castle with a certain tightness in their shoulders. There was a coldness to the magic that didn’t used to be there. Death had happened at Hogwarts before, even gruesome, violent death, but never so many at once. The castle had repaired itself, slotting overturned stones back into place as naturally as if they had never been moved. There were no scorch marks or collapsed walls to be seen. But the feeling still hung in the air, and likely would until the enough generations of students passed through to forget and marked it as the new normal.

Hermione guided them toward the tower, the waxing gibbous moon could be seen peeking through windows and tossing their shadows along the wall. She refused to fear it after that final transformation with Neville, but she couldn’t help the dread that bubbled up through the week prior to the full moon. It itched under her skin and made her magic unstable. She usually dueled with the Weasleys and Harry, switching off until her magic gave out. She hated the increase in power that she didn’t need and couldn’t get used to.

“Password?” The fat lady seemed nonplussed that there were early students, continuing to sit in her garden with the air of nonchalance she always had.

“Lunaris Lupin.” 

“Proceed.”

The portrait opened and Hermione rolled her eyes. They stepped into the common room, parting to their dorms with a promise to meet for breakfast. She settled into the bed by her trunk, kicking off her clothes before sliding between the sheets. She was always hot nowadays so the cool air of the castle settled softly in her bones. She ignored the urge to go for a long walk under the night sky, refusing to give in to the irrational need to feel the moonlight on her skin. Instead she rolled in beds for hours, knowing Neville was doing the same. In a way it was nice not to be alone. Perhaps she could even grow close with her fellow students, like a furry support group. How bad could it possibly be?

0000000000000000000000000

At dawn she crawled out of bed, the mostly sleepless night was spent cursing her circumstances. Some days she felt too guilty at being alive to curse the situation she found herself in, but most days were like today.

She stomped down to the common room, smelling Neville’s presence before she saw him. She hated that she smelled people now, it was a really terrible side effect when the Weasley boys came back inside from degnoming the garden. She was able to tolerate Neville when he came back in from the greenhouses but any other time sweat was involved she ran the other way. She was not looking forward to third years coming back, doused in enough perfume and cologne to gag a normal person, let alone her newly sensitive nose.

He stood from his seat by the fire, the dark rings around his eyes telling her his night had passed just as poorly as hers. They moved like ghosts through the halls. When they reached the Great Hall, decked out in all its house glory, they stared at the four giant tables and scowled. 

“It seems a bit…. Excessive right?”

“Yeah,” Neville agreed. “I hadn’t thought about how strange it would feel… There couldn’t possibly be enough of us to fill even half a table right?”

The thought scared her. Lycanthropy wasn’t a curse she would wish on anyone. If there were that many infected students-

Her musing was cut off as if the castle had heard Neville’s words. The house tables disappeared, replaced by a (comparatively) small round table near the entrance to the hall. It looked a bit ridiculous with the cavernous room behind it but at least it wasn’t decorated with house colors.

She selected a seat, Neville pulling out her chair before sitting beside her. A full English appeared in front of them, steaming carafes of coffee and tea pouring themselves into heavy mugs. With a contented sigh Neville sipped at his drink.

“I missed Hogwarts.” 

They had both just started to pile food on their plates when the sounds of footsteps in the hall pulled their attention. Neville stood, his shoulders arched and eyes narrowed at the door. Hermione had to resist the urge to do the same.

When a pair of familiar faces padded gently into the doorway she relaxed then felt a stab of guilt that she was glad to see them, considering what it meant.

“Justin!”

She smiled broadly as he dragged in a wary Anthony Goldstein. Just as Neville had, Justin Flinch-Fletchley had grown after his bite, but not as drastically. Where Neville’s change was suspicious over the short span of summer, Justin had grown maybe an inch or so, his body filling out to normal-ish proportions. Maybe that of a quidditch player. His dark hair had been shorn close to his head, clearing the view for pale green eyes that glimmered with mirth. He gave off the air of someone her mother would refer to as ‘bad news’, Hermione supposed he (and by extension she) _were_ at this point.

She had never been particularly close to her fellow muggleborn but it felt nice to not be the only one going into this totally blind. Neville had actually laughed at her when she asked if there were werewolf hunters.

“Hey there, Hermione. Neville. You both look terrible, did you have trouble sleeping?” He pulled along the Ravenclaw until the two settled across from them. Instantly, he was pulling rashers of bacon off of the tray and shoving them in his mouth. “I missed this place. I can’t get enough meat these days. Was driving mum mental trying to feed me.”

“How are you Anthony?” Hermione questioned.

“Alright.” He kept gaze trained on his plate, a curtain of dirty blond hair obscuring most of his face. He didn’t look much different either to be honest, maybe Neville was just an outlier. Which would be fantastic. They had already pulled up a weak excuse involving a late growth spurt and old family magic, but that wouldn’t really work if there were suddenly a large amount of unrelated people claiming the same story. “Guess it figures that the DA members ended up here. No good deed and all that.”

“Is it just us?” Justin questioned.

“Don’t know. Table is set for two more,” Neville voiced, the deep vibrato rolling across the table causing the other two to flinch. Seeing the effect, Neville cleared his throat, trying to pitch it to something less dangerous sounding. “Sorry about that. It’s… new.”

“I’ll say,” Goldstein murmured.

“You know the others then?”

“I saw Luna get bitten.” Hermione frowned at the memory, the girl had shot a stunner at the werewolf a second too late and her thigh was caught in his jaw just as it hit. She wrenched it away and dove back into battle and it was the last Hermione had seen of her. She wasn’t on any of the casualty lists though. “I don’t know if she turned though.”

“She's not in the dorms,” Anthony grumbled halfheartedly.

“No one in Hufflepuff either.” 

“It’s just us in Gryffindor.” All the parties frowned looking at the remaining two seats. That only left one option. 

“Well maybe it’s some of the younger ones?” she suggested diplomatically. Neville was bristling beside her and she didn’t want a fight starting before they had even said hello. Before things got too heated Headmistress McGonagall swept in a flurry of green robes. She leveled a look at the table for a moment before smiling softly.

“It seems most of you have managed the apparition.” She stared pointedly at the two remaining seats. “I hope you are all settling in nicely. I’ll give you the morning to yourselves. However, this afternoon, I expect you all to meet me in the front courtyard so we can discuss how the school will handle your transformations.”

“Pro- Headmistress,” Hermione corrected herself to the amusement of the table. “Who are the other two students? We haven’t-”

Hermione cut herself off, ears pricking toward the corridor as she picked up footsteps again. McGonagall remained silent seeing the table's attention turned toward a sound she couldn’t yet hear. Hermione’s nose twitched recognizing the unfamiliar scent, the one she smelled yesterday. It was one of the students that had arrived after them. Her curiosity peaked as the male stepped into view. 

He was tall, remarkably so, even for a werewolf. Hermione figured he would just barely fit through a standard sized doorway. His body was still on the lean side, not stacked with muscle like Neville's but clearly built up to fit his new frame. Pitch black hair curled around his head in smooth loose ringlets, nothing like her wild monstrosity. Cerulean blue eyes met the attention of the table warily. He stood tall, his chest puffed out in challenge. She blinked slowly, trying to place him. 

After a moment Justin dropped his head, followed swiftly by Anthony. She felt Neville shift beside her but he made no other outward movements, staring at the newcomer with his face set in a firm mask.

Seeing the lack of introductions McGonagall made them herself.

“This is Mister Nott-” Neville’s low growl rolled through the empty space. She was wholly unsurprised to find him nudging her away from the table to step in front of her, eyes locked on the Slytherin.

“Mister Longbottom.” He flinched at the harsh correction. Even to a werewolf just before the full moon, Minerva McGonagall was not a force to be ignored when she took that tone. Neville did have the good grace to look ashamed. 

“Sorry Professor.”

“In any event,” she sighed, removing her glare from Neville to shift on the remaining three. “I expect you all to get along. You are all students and I will allow no in-fighting between you. Is that clear? You have been given this time to adjust to your new surroundings, your fellow students included. You may come to me if you find yourself unable or unwilling to adapt and we will arrange something else for you.”

Hermione shivered, she couldn't be cast out from Hogwarts. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life and she dreaded the idea of joining Ron and Harry on the auror force. That was if she even could. The only other werewolf she had ever met other than Neville was Lupin and he was horribly discriminated against his whole life.

“I will let you continue your breakfast and allow you to get acquainted. You will find there is one additional student who is currently working on a project for the school and is unable to join. You will meet him this afternoon.”   
  


And with that she nodded a firm goodbye and swept out of the room. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Neville still hadn’t returned to his seat and Nott hadn’t moved from the door.

“Well-”

“Your father’s a Death Eater,” Neville ground out, his eyes distrustful and dangerous without the distraction of McGonagall. The other two boys at the table flinched at the word.

“Was a Death Eater.” Nott glared at Neville a second longer before dropping his shoulders and casually strolling into the hall. He placed his hand on the chair next to Hermione’s only to be met by a feral growl from Neville. Rolling his eyes, Nott moved to the spot one seat over and settled.

“Have a bit of self control Longbottom. You’ll give us a bad name.”

“Tell us Nott," Neville growled. "were you one?”

“No,” Nott growled back. The shivering tone sent a tremble up Hermione’s spine and she had to suppress a whimper. Something that the other two boys at the table seemed unable to avoid. “And I prefer Theo.”

_Danger. Male. Nomad. Threat._

She silenced the voice, forcing her attention on civility. Not seeing another option (and partially to spite her own instincts) she cleared her throat, extending a hand over the empty chair.

“Hermione Granger. We’ve had classes together but I am not sure we’ve ever actually spoken.”

“Theo and I know. It’s hard to miss the way you used to fling your hand about in the air,” he responded. The rudeness of the statement was erased by him taking her hand and shaking it anyway. “But I have to admit the way you used to charm Umbridge's chalkboard to insult her at the end of the day was quite hysterical.”

“I didn’t-” she balked, she was sure she had never been caught for that,

“I saw you doing the wand motions under the desk. The time release spell woven in was a nice addition.”

“Well... thank you I suppose.” She leveled a glare at the boy, prepared to draw her wand if necessary. “Are there going to be any problems with me and Justin?”

“I don’t know. Relationships are quite difficult to predict. How long have you been dating?” He smirked as Justin choked back a laugh.

“I meant about us being muggleborn.”

“Obviously.”

“Obviously there will be problems?” Neville growled, seemingly looking for any excuse to start a fight.

“If you keep snapping at me, there will be Longbottom.” Theo turned toward Hermione. “I don’t give a shit who was born to who. All I care about is getting through this year and setting up on a private island away from people where I can run around starkers and give over to the wolf alone.”

“I distinctly remember your dear old da’ cursing Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. How are you any different-”

“Neville!” she hissed.

“Well I killed my father so there's that.” The table grew silent, the only sound was the butter knife Theo was swiping across his muffin.

“Pardon?” Hermione choked out. 

“Yeah, the first time I turned. He came back to the estate after the battle and I tore him apart. Woke up to blood and body parts everywhere. Nasty business.” Theo took a bite nonchalantly. “Mmm, Good muffin though. I missed this place.”

Theo continued to crunch while the rest of the table stared. Even Neville, shocked out of his aggressive stance, fell to his seat dumbfounded. Hermione was floored, she couldn’t believe he was just so… blasé about it. He took a life... It shouldn’t be that easy. 

“But-”

“Oh, don’t take on that heartbroken tone, Granger.” Theo rolled his eyes dramatically. “Man was a bastard and deserved it. If he hadn’t had Greyback bite me in the first place he wouldn’t have died.”

“He what?!?” Hermione shouted.

“Told you. Bastard.” 

“Why on earth-”

“Thought I was too twee for his liking. Figured being a werewolf would give me a boost in power so I could be a ‘real’ man and had Greyback bite me before the final battle.” When silence fell over the table he scoffed and stood. “Any more questions or can I go now?”

“I’m so-” Hermione started, cut off by a violent sounding growl that had alarm bells ringing in her head.

“Not a word Granger. I don’t want your pity.” He snatched a plate of blood sausages and stalked away from the table and out of the Great Hall. The remaining group stared after him for a long moment until Neville broke the silence.

“I think he might be the most pleasant Slytherin I have ever met.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awkwardly long due to how it broke up. Sorry about that. As you can see Neville has been cut from the pairing (he'll get his own reward). I felt like the relationships just couldn't be healthy and appropriately balanced with the additional person. He's still an important rolls throughout the story.
> 
> I still need a beta, let me know if you are available.

They chatted with the other two boys. Well, really just Justin since Goldstien kept his head down and snuck out shortly after Theo did. Justin, being a muggleborn, had spent his full moons at the ministry as well. When Hermione expressed her condolences he looked at her in confusion.

“I mean… it’s not so bad. Sure it’s a bit cold and I am a tiny bit achy in the morning but other than that it’s just another room.” When she told him about the condition she found herself in he was horrified. 

“No. Mine’s not like that at all,” he said quickly. “According to the guards I just sort of curl up on the floor in a ball and try to hide.”

“You don’t feel the need to… run? Escape? Get under the stars?” Neville asked. 

“I don’t remember much, but I don’t think so. I don’t make much trouble.” 

Hermione and Neville left shortly after, voices hushed as they walked through the corridors.

“Was it like that for you too?” Hermione asked, suddenly embarrassed of the damage she had inflicted on herself. Sirius had said it was where Remus’s scars had come from so she thought it was normal, but apparently…

“I don’t know. I… I think I had to get out. The first time I changed I had been in the house and when I got back the next morning I had broken through a patio door. I don’t imagine I would do well in a cell,” he paused, frowning at the sight of Ravenclaw tower. “But… something… something feels different about those two. Or at least they don’t have the same feel as you, me, and Nott.”

“We were all bitten by Greyback?” She shrugged, pushing the memory from her mind. There was a flash of teeth and the mad cackling from a witch before she forced it down. Dead, very dead. The bogey-man may jump from shadows but the werewolf was nothing but a ghost. “I don’t think Justin was, I’m not sure about Anthony.”

“Maybe.” He paused and groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I can’t believe I am going to say this but… Hermione, we should go to the li-”

“I’d love to!” Hermione smiled broadly. 

She had missed the stacks of bound parchment so much it hurt. She had no idea what she was going to do when she graduated, but spending the year away from the comfort of the Hogwarts library felt like she had lost a little bit of her soul. She pulled Neville along, chattering wildly about books she couldn’t find at Flourish and Botts. 

He had heard it all before of course, the two of them having spent an excessive part of her time at the manor combing the shelves of his family library looking for information about their new lives. Unfortunately, the Longbottom family preferred to amass artifacts not written works so the pickings were slim.

After a few hours of ripping through an unguarded restricted section like a wild animal, Neville was able to talk Hermione in leaving for their afternoon meeting. Hermione was discussing the effects of bites from older and younger werewolves when they reached the courtyard. An aggressively cold scent tickled her nose, setting her hair on ends. It smelled like fog and earth and… Neville growled deeply behind her, her instincts going haywire.

_Danger! Fight! Threat! Bite! Kill! Defend! DANGER!_

She looked for the source and found him staring back at her, sniffing at the air. When their eyes locked her control flowed away, replaced by white hot rage. Before she could really comprehend what she was doing she was across the courtyard slamming Malfoy into the ground. She pinned him under her, muscles straining as her palms dug sharply into his shoulders. 

She paused at the sound of a low rumble rolling through the air warning of death and danger. It took her a moment to realize it was her. She was already planning the apologies in her head when Malfoy flipped them, growling as her shoulders hit the cold cobblestone with a violent slam.

_Challenge. Fight. Attack. BITE!_

She shifted her weight to one hip and continued the roll, scratching at his face and arms. He yelped as she caught him on the cheek, a trail of ruby blooming on his skin. When they came to a stop, his heavier weight pinned her down at the waist, straddling her hips. He hung over her, a returning growl emphasizing his looming figure in the sunlight. He threw a forearm over her throat in warning.

_Lost. Back down. Submit. Run. NO! FIGHT!_

Hermione let out a scream. She twisted her shoulders, knocking his arm loose, and bit down hard on his skin until she felt the flesh break. The taste of copper flowed through her mouth, sending instinct roaring through her blood.

_Win! Fight! Win!_

He pulled back with a hiss, his eyes gleaming ferally and teeth bared. She would win. She was in charge.

Her right arm swung up intending to catch him across the already wounded cheek. But before the hit could land Neville was there tearing off Malfoy with a roar. The two boys rolled, fist flying in earnest as Malfoy fought back. Neville’s blood splatting across the pavement as his lip burst open. Further enraged Neville met the blond with a knee to the gut before kicking him off. 

_Save. Protect. Fight!_

Hermione took the opportunity. She made it precisely two steps into her launch intending to cover for Neville as he stood, when magic pulsed around her, freezing her body in place.

“ENOUGH!” McGonagall’s voice echoed through the courtyard, cutting through the battle sounds like butter, all participants frozen in place. Hermione’s lip twitched, a movement that made her realize it had been pulled up into a vicious snarl.

“Stand down Mister Longbottom. Mister Malfoy. There will be no fighting on school grounds.” She unfroze the boys first, each one slumping slightly before tensing and eyeing each other warily. Hermione found herself still frozen and growled audibly, a sound that drew both of the men’s gazes.

“Miss Granger.” McGonagall appeared in front of Hermione, her lips set into a tight line with the kind of glare that used to send Ron and Harry running. “I expected more from you.

It was like a bucket of cold water over her. Hermione’s face immediately fell, her instincts washed away and her brain kick starting back to normal function again. Oh god, she had just attacked Malfoy.

“OH MY GOD! I just bit Malfoy!” She immediately spat, a difficult movement with a frozen body. The coppery taste in her mouth clung tightly to her tongue even as she tried to work it away. When she felt the body bind lift she instantly drew her wand, conjuring a stream of water directly at her face and mouth, by the time Neville appeared next to her it was already running clear.

“I must say...” McGonagall stared pointedly at the way Neville stood slightly in front of her, as if preparing to leap at anyone who got too close. “Are you animals or wizards?”

That was enough to shake loose the last of the fog from around them. Neville stood awkwardly, rubbing his head as he stepped back to her side. Malfoy, who was holding his arm to his chest, was still glaring at them in between inspecting his new wound. Served him right.

“Now, if you cannot exist within the same space we will have to discuss other options for your education, Miss Granger. I will not have you attacking other students.”

“I apologize for my behavior Professor, but… me?” Hermione baulked. “Why not him? He was a Death Eater! He shouldn’t even be here in the first place!”

“There are bits of the war you were not privy to Miss Granger,” McGonagall replied stoically.

“What on earth is that suppose to-”

“I was a spy you nitwit,” Malfoy drawled from across the courtyard. He cast a cleaning charm on his arm, frowning at the injury under the blood. “You better not have some sort of disease.”

“Oh yes, wouldn’t want any disease in your perfect _pure_ blood now would we?” she hissed back. Neville held her in place, his eyes watching the exchange warily.

“No, we certainly wouldn’t.” 

“You-”

“Enough!” McGonagall shouted, bringing the argument to a close once again. 

Hermione was muttering to herself just as she noticed Theo, Anthony and Justin hanging by the entrance to the courtyard warily. They had apparently rushed from wherever they had been, their breaths drawn in heaving pulls. 

“I trust that we can all behave ourselves before jumping into wild hysterics?” McGonagall glared at Hermione until Justin and Anthony joined her and Neville, Theo sauntering over to Malfoy’s side.

“What happened to you mate?” Theo poked at the still bleeding wound, a clear crescent of teeth marks apparent against his pale skin.

_Ha!_

“She bit me!” he growled.

“Quit complaining. You deserved it.”

“Could we just get through this?” McGonagall sighed, glaring at the teenagers around her. 

“He was a spy?” Neville finally asked, his gaze leveled on Malfoy.

“Yes,” the Headmistress replied, she had seemed to age ten years since the morning. “Though that is not public knowledge should not have been shared in this context.”

“How can you not care that she literally bit me?” Malfoy whined. Hermione made no efforts to contain her snicker.

“Miss Granger, please refrain from biting anyone in the future.” McGonagall said tightly. “In any case, we have allowed you here to give you extra time to adjust to your new setting before the full moon on the second. I understand that the timing is difficult for all of you but it is unavoidable. You will be excused from the second days of classes as well as additional days if necessary. But it is _imperative_ you miss as few as possible to reduce suspicion. We have ministry approved cells in the dungeon set up to see you through the night.”

Hermione couldn’t help but frown and shimmy closer to Neville. She remembered those horrid little cells. They were hell before turning and hell after she woke up. He threw a comforting arm around her shoulder, the warmth of his body sinking into hers.

“However, you are all in luck. Mister Malfoy has been brewing his own Wolfsbane for over a year and has volunteered to make a larger batch each month for the rest of you.”

“I’m not-”

“It is a condition of staying at the school.” McGonagall finished coldly, glaring at Hermione. Hermione quelled the anger and sighed before simply nodding. “All other needs or suggestions should be brought up with me.”

“Do we have to stay in the cells?” Neville questioned. 

“Where else would you stay Mister Longbottom? We can’t have transformed werewolves running the school halls, even if they _are_ dosed with Wolfsbane.”

“We spent the last moon running my land. We stayed in the wards and had no trouble. I bet we could even go to class the next day if we wake up in time.”

“Unfortunately I cannot send you two home every full moon. If you were to infect anyone else the ministry would hold the school responsible.”

“What about the Forbidden Forest?” Theo’s voice carried across the courtyard.

“What about it?” Justin asked. 

“Well it’s pretty massive, and we could set up wards around it.”

“Why do you all even want to be outside?” Anthony spat, grumbling from his spot next to Justin. “It’s just another way to get found out.”

“Well some of us have been in the spotlight our whole lives. To start hiding now would be a dead giveaway,” Malfoy drawled, staring pointedly at Hermione. Anthony shot him a glare, just peeking through the fringe pushed to one side of his face. Hermione thought she saw a strange stripe painted on his skin before it was gone.

“Oh, it must be _so_ nice to hide what you are, isn’t it. Just your little problem that only comes out once a month?” 

“Mister Malfoy, Mister Goldstein. Please!” McGonagall’s voice took on a long suffering tone. She turned to Hermione and Neville. 

“The forest may be an option for you two. I can look into the warding Longbottom Manor to see if we can get a similar barrier erected here.”

“What about the rest of us?” Malfoy huffed. “You let the untrained one run free but the rest of us need to suffer in a cell? I’d like to keep the skin on my arms if at all possible.”

“She doesn’t trust you Malfoy,” Hermione spat. 

She knew she was being rude, insubordinate even. She couldn’t help it. When he had appeared all her rage at the whole situation hit her like a freight train. The fact that he was there to place the blame on was simply fate. 

“I have been a werewolf for over a year. You have been one for a few months and you’ve already bitten me.” He held up his arm and waved it about dramatically. “I have the better track record... And clip your nails you heathen.”

“While I would like to set you all up in the forest,” When Justin shifted awkwardly McGonagall amended the statement. “...If desired. We have no way to separate you once inside the bounds, it has its own ancient magic and I have no interest in interfering. Mister Longbottom and Miss Granger have already established a friendly report while transformed and can be trusted to be together.”

“You can do that?” Justin questioned, somewhat dumbfounded. He probably wasn't able to research much since he spent most of the summer in the muggle world. Hermione resolved to send him a copy of her notes.

“Oh, really?” Malfoy questioned, raising his eyebrows at the two of them. 

The tone he used made Hermione feel like he was dissecting her as his eyes bounced back and forth between her and Neville, his grin was unsettling.

“Well, I’ve run with Malfoy before,” Theo said. “We did just fine as well. I don’t see why we couldn’t all just share it.”

“Share?” Hermione made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “With him? Not bloody likely. He’s probably find a way to kill us and claim it as a ‘creature related accident’.”

“Miss Granger, I am appalled at your behavior. Never, in all my years of knowing you have you ever been so confrontational. What had gotten into you?”

Hermione colored at McGonagall’s scolding. She knew she needed to calm down but she just couldn’t. Not around him. Theo, she could grow to accept. Malfoy burned at her with his very presence.

“It’s not totally her fault, we are fairly close to the full moon.” Malfoy interjected, surprising everyone. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her. “Though one would think she would have a granule of self control.”

“And I suppose slamming me into the cobblestones was just a love tap?” she growled.

“I wasn’t just going to let you-”

  
  


“I will consider the suggestion of the Forbidden forest and look into the warding situation.” The headmistress interrupted with a glare. “There is no point in arguing about something that may not be a possibility anyway. Now, I expect you all to get along over the next few days.”

At the chorus of voices she held up her hand, silencing all of them. 

“No buts. You will find that the world of werewolves is a sad and lonely place. Change is coming but it is slow and resistant. As of right now, you are all each other has, whether you like it or not. You don’t have to love each other; you just have to be civil.”

She took the resulting round of muttering as agreement.

“Good. Now until the students arrive I trust you all to wander the grounds as you'd like. The only areas off limits are the teachers rooms, my office, and Mister Filch's areas. Meals will be served at the usual time. All professors will be returning on Saturday and have been notified of your… situation. The students and parents have been informed as well but not as to the specific identities of yourselves. As such I highly recommend you all keep quiet, it would not be hard to divine which students go missing around the same time. Other than that you are all adults and I presume you will act like it. Any questions?” 

Upon hearing the silence she leveled one last look at the group of them before disappearing in a flourish of robes and indignation.

“Merlin, she’s scary,” Theo groaned, rubbing his hand across his face. “How on earth did you and Potter get into that much trouble with her heading the ship?”

“To be honest, they were quite good at not getting caught,” Neville responded lightly. He turned to Hermione, his eyes roving over her cautiously. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” She could barely feel the bruise on her back anymore, the wound healing over quickly. Neville’s lip was in a similar state of recovery.

“What about me? You fucking bit me!” Malfoy hissed. It gave her great pleasure to lean from behind Neville and quirk a brow.

“Oh, you’re still here?” 

“Fuck you Granger.”

“Back at you Malfoy.” 

She let out an indignant little sniff and pulled Neville back toward the library in hopes of finding some information that would help them ward the forest effectively enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As it turns out it was a remarkably easy solution. When given enough space to run, a tree line would serve as a natural barrier to keep them pinned in. No other magic would be required as long as no students wandered into the forest. 

Of course students did tend to wander where they weren’t supposed to, so an extra layer of wards for security would tide them over nicely. Which was a good thing, because Hermione’s nerves were going haywire. She laid in bed the third night there, rolling around and hopelessly trying to convince herself to sleep. Neville had invited her for a walk earlier but she had turned him down and was now regretting it. 

After a few more minutes, she finally folded and got out of bed. Without bothering to put on shoes she padded down the stairs hoping Neville was sitting in the common room and would be willing to keep her company. 

When he wasn’t she was resolved to check the corridor just outside. Then the next one. Before she was aware she was doing it, she was outside by the Black Lake. The dew cooled grass spiked between her toes in familiar comfort. Moonlight shone bright and heavily, bathing her skin in a wash of energy that was dangerously addicting. 

After that first transformation in a cell she hated the damn rock. By the end of her night running with Neville she had never loved anything more. She inhaled deeply, the smells and sounds of the night rushing toward her. The flapping of bats through the air echoed against the sound of soft waves lapping at the shore a few hundred feet away. When she closed her eyes she could smell the earth, decaying leaves and… something else. Something warm.

She followed the scent, too moon drunk to question it. Without a second thought, Hermione wandered past the treeline and into the comforting darkness of the forest. Mist curled around her, welcoming her home. She inhaled sharply the fresh scent prickling in her nostrils. It smelled like… body heat. And hunger.

She glided silently, the wet leaves of the forest erasing her presence as she moved. She passed through a set of brambles and exited at the edge of clearing. Her senses flared wildly, sending her heart racing.

In the center of the clearing chewing in a patch of clover, a large white rabbit caught a moonbeam in its coat. She watched it carefully, slowing her breathing so it would not notice her. It was oddly beautiful, a bright splash of paleness against the darkness of the forest; the way it’s nose twitched into the air before returning to its meal. She sniffed the air again and wondered what had so intrigued her.

_Warmth. Hunger. Prey._

She jerked, startling the creature away its wide eyes meeting hers for a second before tearing away.

_Chase! Prey! Chase!_

“How on earth did you manage to survive out in the forest for nearly a year?” She squeaked, turning on the source of the sound. 

Leaning against a tree with an air of boredom, he looked every bit like he belonged in this forest with it’s heavy magic and towering trees. Malfoy had grown as well, because of course he had. His once pointy face had become angular with maturity, his long legs were crossed at the heel. Nearly white hair caught a glimmer of moonlight as the trees shifted, and for a moment she would have sworn he was something not born of this world. She shook her head to clear it as he just stared at her, barely ten feet away.

“You are a terrible hunter.”

“I wasn’t hunting it!” she snapped. “I was just appreciating its beauty.”

“Right, which is why you looked like you were about to bolt through the forest after it, no doubt getting lost in the process.”

“Why are you even here Malfoy?” she growled. 

“Same as you I imagine.” 

He glanced up to the moon, his face unreadable as he stared. There was not enough distance between the two of them but she was unwilling to take a step back. When he looked back at her his pupils had blown wide, the dark overtaking the color of his iris. He had… blue eyes didn’t he? She clicked her tongue, it wasn’t important.

“Kept up by the guilt of your past? How sad for you,” she scoffed.

“No, though it’s interesting you are only out here because you can’t sleep. I had forgotten you hadn't embraced it yet. Odd, considering your… viciousness.” He held up a bandaged arm with a smirk. She tried very _very_ hard not to acknowledge that shred of guilt in her chest. 

“Ah, a repeat of third year then. Very dramatic. You and I both know that arm is healed by now. One of the few perks and all.”

“And your lot are supposed to be the nice ones.”

“No, we are the brave ones. We choose to make the hard choices so others don't have to. You only make a choice when there is no other option and it’s frequently wrong.”

“What’s your problem, Granger?” he growled.

His broad shoulders tensed even as he rolled them. His glare was fierce and dangerous. But she was dangerous too.

“You are!”

“Oh please, what have I ever done-”

“How about the years of torment?”

“Years of torment?” he scoffed in disbelief. “I have barely addressed you since fourth year. Isn’t that a tad dramatic?”

“I get to this magical world that is literally made for a person like me. For once, I am at home and happy and somehow you appear and tell me I am not good enough for. That because of something I don’t control, that I am a black mark on magic. I’d call that torment.”

“Childish antics,” he waved dismissively.

“Childish… _Childish antics_?” Her voice pitched to shrill, silencing the ambient noise around them. “You are a spoil, bigoted, evil boy who joined up with people who wanted to murder me.”

“Merlin, Granger do you ever listen to the sound of anything other than your own voice? I told you I was a spy!” 

“Were you now? Because I distinctly remember you fixing a vanishing cabinet to let Death Eaters in. Harry has told me about the astronomy tower. Tell me, what information did you have to sell that was worth the life of Albus Dumbledore? Did you switch sides when you were bitten? Did you suddenly realize the monsters you had thrown your lot in with were in fact their own breed of horror? ‘Poor Little Draco Malfoy being a terrible little Death Eater, maybe he’ll make a better werewolf?’' 

He flinched at her mocking tone, which just spurned her on.

“Suddenly betrayed by your beloved father? Nowhere to turn? Better limp to the side of light since no one else will take you!”

“Don’t speak of what you don’t know, Granger. You are not the judge, jury, and executioner.”

His knuckles were white. A part of her knew she should stop but she couldn’t help it. If she didn’t fight him with words she would resort back to using her teeth.

“I do know Malfoy. More than anyone else.” She saw him blanch. “There is not enough spying, double crosses, or back peddling you can do to remove this curse from me. You stood there watching that beast bite me while I begged for help. You made eye contact with me when my voice crack as he slowly sank his teeth into my arm. You looked away when my body was writhing on the ground, the disease burning through my system.”

She glared at him, daring to say anything. He was biting his lip, hard enough to bleed and refusing to meet her eye.

“And what’s worse. Now I know, you have gone through it yourself. You know what this curse does, how it feels; and you still just sat there and let it happen to me.”

“What was I supposed to do?” he snarled. There was a powerful crack as a limb thicker than Hermione’s thigh snapped off the tree behind him. A feather fell between them as a bird startled from its slumber, taking wing to charge away from the danger. “There was a chance you wouldn’t even turn!”

“But I did turn, didn't I?” Hermione bellowed back. 

“I couldn't stop him, even if I had wanted to blow my cover, he was the one who bit me. He could have just ordered me to do it in his place and I wouldn’t have been able to fight it. Is that what you wanted?”

“At least it would have been quicker. At least I would have gotten to see you struggle!” She screamed back, not even flinching as her magic whipped up a wave of leaves and sticks in front of her.

“Oh I am sure your loathing would have been tempered by that... Do you think he would have stopped there? If your _impossibly_ lucky friends had not found a way to break out of the dungeon? Greyback loved to hurt, he loved to take. Do you honestly think that when you failed to break under his teeth he wouldn’t have used the rest of his body? Do you?”

“And then you would have just watched that too! You are a coward Draco Malfoy!” 

“If I had taken his place it would have been me! You would have suffered through me instead!” he snarled.

“You could have stalled, you could have tried-”

“How Granger? In your infinite wisdom what could I have possibly done?”

“You could have died!” she screamed back. 

She didn’t dare grab her wand even though her hands shook violently. Their magic was already crackling in the air, bouncing off each other and ripping apart the terrain around them. Leaves and sticks ricocheted of tree trunks, caught up in the waves of power.

“You could have told someone earlier. You could have asked for help. You could have had a _shred_ of honor and just been a better person at any point!”

“You know nothing Granger!” His shout echoed against the trees. “I did make the switch. I made the hard choice. I didn’t switch sides because I was bitten. Getting bitten was my cost for becoming a turncoat.”

Hermione paused, watching the man across from her fume as she stalked back and forth. That small voice in the back of her mind became louder with each step.

_Danger. Risk. Angry. Run._

“I don’t care!” She shouted back instead, refusing to submit to some base urge that wasn’t even her own. “I don’t care. You are a vile person. You have always been one and will always be one.”

“So people can’t change?”

“Not you! Never you!”

“You spent so long hating me Granger. What would you possibly do without it?” he drawled.

“I will hate you until the day I die, Malfoy. If for no other reason than the fact that someone should remember what you did. You can live the rest of your life as a saint but I won’t let you forget your sins!” 

She was heaving at that point, her magic draining from her into the environment around them. He didn’t look much better, his eyes mad and sparking, his breath uneven and wild. Feral... They looked feral.

Before anything else could be said, a low howl echoed through the air, shattering the tension in an explosion of fear and panic. Such a misplaced sound, and yet somehow familiar. She risked a glance at the moon, three days too early. She felt her instincts flare at the sound.

_Neville. Pain? Hurt? Neville. Find. Call. Find._

Hermione was off like a shot crashing through the undergrowth. As much as she hated to bend to her new abilities, she knew it was him, as clearly as she knew herself. He was calling to her and she had to find him. When a second unfamiliar howl ripped through the night she sped up, ignoring the sound of Malfoy crashing behind her. She was faster and smaller, able to duck under and over objects in her way rather than crash through them. She could hear him curse as they ran, hardly paying attention as her shoes hit the tangled, knotted floor of the forest without a single misstep.

_Neville. Find Neville. Left. Go Left NOW!_

She slipped on the wet leaves, watching Draco shoot past her at a terrifying speed before she launched herself to the left. She could hear them now, the sounds of a fight pricking at her ears. Whimpers and grunts, growls and swears. A mix of human and not. She burst into the clear just as Neville and Theo clashed together in a tangle of snarls and limbs. A long gash sliced across Neville bare back as Theo locked his ankles around Neville’s knees and sent them both tumbling to the ground. 

She took one step forward before a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She snapped her teeth at the space, growling as they met air.

“Once per day is more than enough I think.” Malfoy turned back to the fight with interest. “They’re fine.”

“Fine?!? You friend is attacking-”

“So black and white with you,” he replied dully, like it was a chore. “Longbottom at least knows how to cut loose. So it clearly isn't a house trait.”

His eyes followed the duo as they rolled around the clearing, limbs wrapping and pulling. Hermione watched cautiously, looking for an opportunity to jump in, to go for the throat. It was only after Neville rolled on top of Theo that Hermione saw his smile, bright and carefree in spite of the low rumble in his chest. 

“They’re…” 

She tried to place the mood as Theo tucked his knees unto Neville's chest and pushed against him, launching the Gryffindor back several feet before jumping to his own and going on the offensive. It reminded her of the way her neighbors dogs would roll around in the backyard, attacking one another before backing away just to do it all over again. 

“Playing? They’re playing?”

“You make it sound so juvenile.” Malfoy scoffed, leaning against a tree. “They’re blowing off steam. An activity you could benefit from I might add.” He groaned, rolling his shoulder lightly. “I think you may have actually impaled me with a stick.”

“Good,” she bit out, watching Neville throw Theo to the ground inducing a loud yelp. He waited just long enough for Theo to get his breath back before launching himself again. 

“It’s one of the only ways to keep our magic in line this close to the full moon. You have to lean into it and find a way to drain it. Fighting will take care of it.” Hermione barely acknowledged him, waiting for any sign of distress from her friend. Any indication he needed her. “Well that or sex.”

“What?!?”

“Ah so you were listening.” He smirked like she had fallen into his trap. “Another activity to keep us men from spiraling out of control. Better stick to fighting Granger, bitchiness suits a prude like you. Maybe you can find a kitchen elf who will go easy on you.”

“Interesting implication, considering the supposed state of your arm.” She smiled when he glared down at the bandage.

“I wasn’t even trying. Plus Longbottom came galloping to your aid like the arse he is.”

“And yet you are the one crying injury.” 

Hermione skipped into the clearing, letting the sounds of a tussle flow over her pricking at the senses she had been cramming down. Her blood raced through her body, like recognizing like and taking joy from it.

“Granger what are you-”

She waited for the duo to roll within feet of her then dove forward gripping Neville around the back and clinging onto him like a spider monkey. She had a weak flash of memory, a similar situation with larger, more terrifying bodies, punctuated by the same playful yelps and snarls. It felt familiar, it felt like home.

Neville reached behind him, yanking her off by her shirt and tossing her onto the leaf softened ground. She leaned into the momentum using it to spring back up. He turned to her, a wild look of joy flickering across his features. As soon as he saw it was her he stilled, even when Theo hooked him around the legs he only bent slightly, eyes locked on her.

“Hermione.” Neville was breathing hard, sweat dripping from his muscles and catching the moonlight as a shimmer. “Are you alright? Why are you out here? Do you need me?”

“What no…” She heard a deep sigh as Malfoy walked into the clearing. Neville’s growl took on a deeper tone, less playful and more dangerous.

“She’s fine Longbottom.” Malfoy scowled in her direction. “Just an idiot.”

“Fuck off Malfoy,” she growled. She turned back to Neville who had shuffled over to her. “I just wanted to play too.”

“I told you they aren’t playing-”

“Hermione. You can’t play around-” 

“Are they deaf?” Malfoy questioned to Theo.

“-with us when we're like this. What if you get hurt?”

“Then I’ll heal,” she replied obstinately. “That’s the only perk to all of this.”

“Well not the only one,” Theo panted, picking leaves out of his hair.

“No, Hermione. Absolutely not. I couldn’t ever attack you. Besides you are way better at magic than us, you could probably curse us without even touching your wand.”

“We have fought before. I remember jumping on your back the last moon, you throwing me off and-”

“So they did fuck,” Theo asked Draco for conformation.

“Sounds like it.”

“What!?!” Both Gryffindors roared from what had suddenly become _their_ side of the courtyard. A clear segmenting of the four people present. All presence of camaraderie was a memory in the cold night air.

_Us. Them._

“That is a definite yes.” Theo agreed, nodding sagely.

“No- What- I… What?” Neville stuttered out leaving Hermione still stumbling over which hex she should use.

“I mean… it’s natural. We aren’t truly ourselves during the moon, controlled by our basest of urges. No need to be ashamed about it.” Malfoy drawled, pinning his eyes to Hermione.

“We didn’t,” she hissed back automatically. “And Neville is a wonderful-

“I was actually talking to Longbottom. But you keep your hopes up Granger.” 

Neville held her back even as she lunged toward the blond, which just made him laugh harder.

Finding no other arsenal she calmed, schooling her face into a smirk and relaxing in Neville's grip around her waist.

“Oh… I’m _so_ sorry Theo,” because even for humors sake she would not be apologizing to Malfoy. “I didn’t realize _that’s_ what you two did when you ran together. We’ll happily give you the forest so you have room to-”

She was cut off by a violent snarl, Theo taking his turn holding Malfoy back. She could feel Neville chuckle against her lower back. It was a warm sound, a safe one. She relaxed almost immediately.

“Right well as fun as this has been, I think I actually may be able to sleep tonight.” Theo yawned dramatically, a movement ruined by the still squirming Malfoy. “Longbottom, Granger.”

“We’ll leave you with your burden,” Neville shouted over his shoulder, half pulling Hermione away. She was still so chuffed at the dig that she didn’t even realize how far they walked before asking him.

“Neville, where is your shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bite your friends and you can bite partners. Actually you can bite anyone who consents. But don't bite to break skin. The mouth is full of human bacterial and you do NOT want that in your blood stream. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

“But Professor!” Hermione tried not to whine as she sat in the Headmistress’s office with Professors Babbling and Flitwick going over her research. “The students know there is at least one werewolf in attendance. They’ll be looking over who’s missing the next day in class.”

“I understand your concern but Professor Flitwick has developed some rather convincing illusion charms to cover all the students who will be… out. It is still too early to trust you two in the forest without setting up precautionary measures. It will have to wait until the next moon when Professor Babbling can get the ward stones set up.”

Hermione felt like pulling her hair out.

“Perhaps, just this once, say we missed the train and-”

“No, Miss Granger. You cannot return to the Longbottom Manor. I promise we have outfitted the cells with as much comfort as we could.” Something Hermione didn’t truly believe considering they were still called ‘cells’. 

“Fine.” She handed over the last of her notes to Babbling who was pouring over them like a rain in a sunbaked desert. The Headmistress rubbed her temples slowly.

“I’m sorry, Miss Granger. I truly am. After all you have done for us, after all you have given up, we just crushed you under the weight of another minority class. If I could do _anything_ more I would. It was enough of a fight to get you all enrolled. I just…” She sighed. “I just can’t push many rules for a while. I promise we will have the appropriate wards up by next month.”

Suddenly Hermione saw the old Transfiguration Mistress just as she had during the war. Tired, worn out, and spread too thin. She was dealing with castle restorations, werewolves, new students, returning students, and being thrust into a role she hadn’t expected to take for years; all under the shadows of a war fought on the very ground she now rules. The thought made her feel like a whinging toddler.

“It’s fine, Professor. I know you are trying your best.” 

Hermione smiled softly, one that was returned by the Headmistress. She excused herself, padding down the stairs as she thought. It wouldn’t be so bad. Madam Pomfrey would be on call when they woke up and would help heal them. She would have to miss the next morning for sure but maybe not the day after. The wolfsbane potion was ready so maybe it would be manageable after all.

When she exited the spiral she was surprised to find that she wasn’t alone. When she heard a deep rumbling voice behind her, she swiveled, wand out and instincts roaring.

“Granger.” Theo blinked passively at the drawn wand and held his hands up cautiously. “I come in peace?”

“Nott,” she said. 

She didn’t drop her wand but she also didn’t curse him so there was that. She still wasn’t sure what to make of the dark haired boy. He did seem… neutral overall and his deep blue eyes were more often open than cold. But he was also friendly with Malfoy so that was an immediate mark against him.

“Are you going to lower that thing or am I just going to have to hope you don’t shove it down my throat?”

She scowled but did level her wand to the floor, keeping it in hand just in case. “I don’t trust you.”

“I’d expect not.” Theo shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes, watching her carefully. The casual way he leaned against the wall screamed a natural elegance. His shoulders were lean and graceful, held in just the perfect way that constituted nonchalance. “I’d like to ask you something.”

“Oh?” she bristled. “Here to pry into my private life? Didn’t get enough of it last night?”

“Sorry about that. We were just… It was just a joke. Sometimes I forget that most friends don’t… rib each other that way.”

“I can understand that,” she agreed cautiously. “If I spent any amount of time with Malfoy I probably couldn’t stop myself from insulting him every other sentence either.”

“You are a vicious woman Granger... I like that.”

The statement hung awkwardly in the air. After a moment he cleared his throat. It was very odd to see considering their interactions up until this point had been tinged by a certain collected casualness. Civil, she had to be civil. She slipped her wand into her pocket as she spoke.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Nott.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he corrected. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist though. I know Longbottom has staked his claim.”

“Pardon?” she hissed. “Claim? I am not an object to be fought over.”

“Of course not,” he conceded. “Poor word choice. In any event it is clear that you are… close with him.”

“That’s… I.. Well, _we_ haven’t…”

“Oh...really? You reek of him,” Theo stated, cocking his head to the side. “And it’s totally natural given the furry little problem lurking just under our skin.”

“Is it?” Hermione questioned, suddenly tempted by the sliver of information.

In all the books she had read on the subject most of it was done on lone werewolves in controlled conditions. It was rare a werewolf had the resources or the ability to set up what Neville and his Grandmother had. Packs in the wilds were usually too far removed from humanity and viciously refused outsiders. This new group was… a bit of an oddity to say the least. And he _knew_ something.

“I mean, you wake up starkers, with a strong male and all that energy running through your brain and you don’t... “ 

“What?” sh asked and he looked at her for a long moment. “Oh no. I mean. Yes Neville is attractive, especially-” He smirked. “Stop twisting my words.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Theo responded lightly.

“We only ran once and I was just thrilled to not be nursing any wounds. I hadn’t really been paying attention....” 

A thought occurred to her as she stared at the boy in front of her. He was really quite handsome. His dark hair married well with his lightly tanned complexion. His height had to place him at the very tallest of their year even before being bitten and he moved with the lupine grace they all had, just emphasized by the length of his arms and legs. How had she never noticed him before? Did a green tie really hide the blue of his eyes that were so arresting when paired with that boyish smile she had seen him wear the past few days. It would stand to reason that in his post-moon scenario she would probably be a bit taken with him as well. Anyone would be…

“Oh. Oh! You and Malfoy actually- I am _so_ sorry for making that joke. That was so insensitive. I swear I'm not usually so... I didn’t mean-”

“Calm down Granger we aren’t shagging.” He laughed openly when she huffed. “Sorry to ruin your torrid fantasies but despite his delicate bones and the high pitched shriek he makes when surprised, Draco is not feminine enough for me.”

“And if he was?” 

“Well considering I have known him as a male my whole life I’m still going to go with no.”

“And if it were someone else?” she questioned.

“Depends on who? Are you propositioning me?” he winked cheekily. The action sent a warm purr through her body. She felt a blush creep up on her face before she could stop it. It threw he off balance, a fact she tried to cover in the same way she handled always shameless statements.

“Oh stop that!” She laughed, gesturing down. “I’m about as feminine as Malfoy so you’ll need to find someone more your type.”

When Theo didn’t laugh she looked up. His eyes were staring at her, slightly glazed. They raked over her slowly and she was sure she could feel them glancing across her skin. There was a hair of tension to the air and it sent shivers up her spine. Even that annoying feral voice in her head fell silent at that look.

“Granger, you're just as fit as you have been since fourth year... Although I can blame the sudden attraction to that rats nest you call hair on the strange new voice in my head. I wonder if my wolf thinks it’s a dead rabbit or something.”

“You are such an arsehole!” 

She smacked his chest with her palm, trying not to laugh as he coughed. It took her a moment to realize he had actually called her attractive… in his own strange way. 

“Theodore Nott,” she chided immediately. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Miss Granger.” he scoffed, holding an open hand to his chest. “My father would be appalled.” He waited a moment before smiling broadly. “ Naturally that means that I am.”

“And to what do I owe this grand honor?” 

She couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto her face. She had been around boys her whole life but she was remarkably light on experience being flirted with. Victor was sweet but the language barrier made wooing difficult. Ron spent more time jealous of Harry (and then later Neville) than trying to charm her. Charlie Weasley was known to say some outrageous things but it was all in good fun. Cormac wasn’t even worth speaking of. It was… really nice actually. Even if he didn’t actually mean anything by it.

“It doesn’t come for free.” His eyes lightened and a mild smile had worked its way onto his face.

“Nothing does with you lot. Ten points from Slytherin for predictability.” She turned and headed down the hall. “Walk with me?”

He fell into an easy step beside her, their shoes echoing down the corridor.

“Have you spent all your moons since turning with Longbottom?” 

“Just the last one. I had spent the first two after I had turned at the ministry.” She tried to hide her shiver but judging by the way he stiffened she had failed.

“Tell me what it’s like.” 

“What _what_ is like?”

“The cells.” She frowned but didn’t stop moving.

“I haven’t seen them yet.”

“And they say you were the smart one?” He rolled his eyes. “The ones at the ministry.”

Hermione glanced over but Theo was staring straight ahead, a blank look on his face. 

“Have you not...”

“No,” he confirmed. “Ever since that first time, I have spent each moon outside. Even during Draco’s trial I still ran the manor grounds… but I was… more destructive alone.”

Hermione nodded. “I think our instincts want us to be with others. Running with Neville… I woke the next day ready to take on the world.”

When silence fell she realized he wasn’t going to ask again for the sake of a smoother conversation.

“It’s not great.” She grimaced and he barked out a laugh. “When you go down there, before the moon rises, you just pace. It’s hot, and itchy. It honestly feels like the walls are closing in on you. Then you panic, you can’t escape even though it feels like if you don’t you’ll die. You don’t remember much the next morning. You're just left with injuries and a blank space in your memory.”

“That bad?” 

“It’s…” She searched for the right words.

“Don’t lie.”

“Pretty awful. But maybe not this time. I haven’t ever tried wolfsbane. You’ll have to ask Malfoy.”

After a few minutes he spoke again.

“Draco wouldn’t tell me anything. He said that I was better off not knowing.”

She considered it. “He may have been right. I’ve been dreading it for the past few days.”

“Well… thanks for the truth Granger. You are actually quite tolerable.”

“Not so bad yourself Nott.” She felt a twinge of guilt when he flinched.

“I’d really prefer Theo.”

“I’d prefer Hermione.” He blinked at her once then smiled.

“Hermione it is.” 

“See you around Theo.”

“Yeah, see you.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pellets of rain slammed against the window by her bed. It was either late Saturday night or early Sunday morning. The students would be coming back that night and Hermione would need to start hiding. She hated secrets, secrets got people killed. The war was built on the back of secrets. At least Ginny knew so she wouldn’t be totally alone.

She wished she could sleep. The late night run through the forest had been enough for her to collapse for a few hours but other than that the past few nights had been spent tossing and turning. Her skin was simultaneously ice cold and burning hot with no happy medium to be found. After a few more minutes she gave up and pulled off the covers and pulled on a robe. She grabbed the book from her nightstand, intending to read until her eyes fell shut or dawn came. Whichever was first.

She smelled Neville halfway down the stairs and considered turning around. 

_Safe. Neville. Need._

She blinked trying to figure out what that meant. With cautious steps she inched into the common room. Neville’s head had popped over the couch and was staring at her. His warm brown eyes catching hers in welcome, like he had already known she was coming. His shoulders relaxed as he threw arms over the back of the couch.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No. You either?”

“Nope. Come sit.” 

He ducked back over as Hermione walked around to the front of the couch. He patted the spot his legs must have previously occupied with a smile and Hermione took a seat. It still felt warm, the fabric absorbing his body heat and scent. She inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling more relaxed than she had in days. Her mind was exhausted, more than ready for sleep. She wasn’t sure if she could make it upstairs, even if she had wanted to. But right now she was comfortable right where she was.

“Er… Hermione.” She glanced over at Neville. His eyes were half lidded and a lazy smile wound its way onto his face. 

“Hm…”

“I’m suddenly-” He yawned deeply, angling his body against the arm of the couch. “-very tired. I should go upstairs.”

“That’s alright Neville,” she replied her body all but melting into a puddle with the promise of a full night's rest. “I don’t mind. I think I'll just… stay… here.”

She felt her body shift, sliding along the back of the couch until she came to rest on something comforting and warm. She was vaguely aware it could have only been Neville. There was a pleased rumble under her cheek just as her vision faded, blurring out the flicking fire into nothingness. As she slipped into sleep she heard that small voice in her head purr into her dreams.

_Neville. Home. Safe. Pack._

000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke to a beam of sunlight, catching her across the eyes. She groaned tightly, snuggling back into her pillow to hide from the offending day. She hummed softly against the warmth, the pillow was hard, much too hard to be comfortable, but something about the way it rested against her skin was deeply reassuring. She inhaled deeply as the pillow rose, an answering rumble echoing through her ears.

“‘Ermione?” With great effort she pried her eyes open, giving them a chance to recover from the light. Neville's hair was stuck up all over the place, sleep mussed and threaded with gold where the sun hit it. He was looking down at her with wide, sleep rimmed eyes and she felt his hand curled in place at her lower back. 

“Morning,” she responded tiredly, tucking back against his chest. 

“Hermione.” He tried again, sounding more awake. A warm hand rested on her cheek drawing her up to face him. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Too early.”

He chuckled lightly and tugged on a loose curl.

“Well you have to get off me at least.”

She groaned, dropping her head back to his chest. She loved Neville's scent, it was bright and fresh, with just a hair of comfort. He smelled spring and growing things. 

“Why?” 

“As comfortable as this is I need to pee.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, rising off him with a stretch. He shot upstairs quickly, followed by the sound of a slammed door. Hermione wandered up to her room getting changed and ready for the day. By the time she came down she could hear the going ons of the castle, signally the start of the school year. 

She stared at the couch while she waited for him to head to breakfast. Other than that night they ran, she had never slept with him. It was nothing like sleeping with Ron or Harry in the tent where no one was really comfortable and they all slept with their wands in hand. Sleeping with Neville surrounded her in warmth and safety. It felt like happiness, like home, like…

_Pack._

Which was ridiculous. There was not much research on pack bonds. There wasn’t much research on pack anything really. She did know for certain that two werewolves certainly did not constitute as a pack. No matter how close they had grown.

Hermione heard him descend the stairs. She still smelled like him, her scent staining his skin in return. When he appeared, he sniffed the air carefully before his eyes locked on hers and he smiled. She didn’t say a word, but just nodded in return. Neville opened the portrait ahead of her and they headed down to breakfast. 

They were passing a window on the fourth floor when she caught a flash of dark robes billowing in the wind. She felt a flush of warmth when she recognized Theo’s general build. Since their conversation they have been cordial. When she was busy researching in the library he would swing by and say hello. Usually with some horribly inappropriate innuendo about a sexy librarian. Occasionally she would walk past the greenhouse to see him hauling bags of soil with Neville or discussing Quidditch with Justin at breakfast. However, the most common companion for him was Malfoy. 

She scowled at the cloaked figure next to him, a flash of white wrapped in the otherwise dark fabric. He had been mysteriously absent through most of the week. While Theo joined them for meals and the occasional interaction, Malfoy held himself apart. As if he were too good to mix with them. As a matter of fact, the only time she ever really saw him was from a distance, slipping into the forest late at night from her bedroom window.

Hermione frowned as Malfoy turned toward the castle, as if to stare at her. It was a ridiculous notion. She was much too far away for him to see. Still, she turned away from the window, shaking off the feeling of his eyes on her. 

She supposed McGonagall was right, they were all each other had. But she couldn’t help but think that with everyone else present, she was better off without Draco Malfoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The welcome feast was hell. Hermione had been having a decent time in spite of the overwhelming urge to get outside. She focused on catching up Ginny and some of the other returning students for their year she hadn’t seen. She could almost imagine Harry and Ron beside her, excited talking about what adventure awaited them this year.

And then Lavender had started to talk about werewolves. The girl had a near-miss with Greyback slashing at her face and leaving nasty scars that didn’t heal right. As far as they knew, Lavender didn’t change but still gave Hermione an odd sort of feeling. Somewhere between like and other. In spite or because of this the gossipy blond was the first person to inquire into the supposed identities of the werewolf students.

“I heard it was a Hufflepuff,” she supplied quickly.

Hermione felt Neville stiffen beside her and she slid her hand into his. He relaxed slowly, listening as the gossip spread throughout the hall. She risked a glance up to the Slytherins. Theo and Malfoy were both facing the Gryffindor table. Pansy Parkinson, chattered away in front of them but they looked otherwise unphased. As if called, Theo looked to Hermione, his eyes catching hers for only a moment before sending a saucy wink that had Pansy spinning around so quickly that even Malfoy laughed.

Hermione smiled and shook her head leaning over to Neville to relay the interaction. To her surprise, he was staring at the Slytherin table thoughtfully. His hand squeezed hers lightly and after a moment he smiled down at her.

“I don’t even know why they let him back in.” Semus’s face was screwed up into disgust as she stared at the Slytherin table. “I knew the old headmaster was bonkers but McGonagall was _here_.”

“What are we talking about?” Hermione queried. 

Lavender and Pavarti performed the synchronized eye roll they always did whenever they were annoyed she hadn’t been listening to their gossip.

“Malfoy obviously,” Lavender clarified.

“I’m sure the Headmistress has a reason for him being here.” She didn’t have to fake the doubtful tone in her voice.

“And Nott for that matter. Merlin he’s imposing. I’m glad I never found myself at the end of his wand last year,” Lavender agreed. 

An unexpected protective urge for the boy flared under her skin. Hermione wondered if any of them have ever even talked to Theo. Clearly on the same train of thought, Neville tensed beside her, forcing back the urge to growl.

“Nott wasn’t even here last year.”

Neville's voice still carried in spite of his best efforts. The same thundering tone that Hermione found so calming seemed to put the others on edge. Lavender actually whined in response. The sound drew the attention of the students around them.

“Keep that up Lav and the rumors will place you as one of the werewolves.” Ginny supplied primly from her spot across the table. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as Lavender balked.

“I’ll have you know I spent the whole summer with the twins, including full moons, with no problems.”

“Well I wouldn't say no problems. You were kind of a bitch about the whole vegetarian thing.” Pavarti responded. 

As the girls bickered Ginny excused herself quickly followed by Hermione. By the time they settled in Ginny’s bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing spell up Ginny was almost bursting with excitement.

“So who are they?!?”

“How do you know it’s just not me and Neville?” Hermione questioned picking at her the worn hem of her sleep shorts. They were the same ones she used last year and were unseemly short on her now.

“Oh, please. It’s going to be so obvious after tomorrow night. Just tell me now so I can be ready!”

“What on earth do you need to be ready for?”

“I need to prep my knowing looks and conspiratal smiles of course.”

“Well I am always glad to be a source of subterfuge.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m not telling.”

“That’s no fun!” Ginny whined, throwing herself backwards dramatically. The bed bounced as she landed in the pillows. “You better keep me up on the drama once I figure out who’s who.”

“Drama?” Hermione laughed. “I’ll get right on that.”

“No seriously!” Ginny sat back up. “I’ve read a book on this. Whenever werewolves get together they develop into a pack. Apparently there will be a whole lot of bickering over who gets to be in charge.”

“In charge? Of what? Who gets first treatment the next morning? I am pretty sure that makes Madam Pomfrey in charge.” Hermione thought that perhaps Ginny had an overly dramatic view of things.

“Among other things.” Ginny’s eyebrows wiggled dangerously.

“What _sort_ of book was this Gin? The library is lacking information on anything involving being a werewolf so I would love to know where you read this rather… saucy tidbit.”

“Erm…. I don’t quite recall.” Ginny examined her nails thoughtfully. 

“Was this by chance a book you picked up in the romance section of Flourish and Botts?”

“It might have been.” Ginny winked at her. “But it doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Gin,” she groaned. “That’s not how it works. No one knows anything about us other than the packs in Germany and they don’t talk about it. Let alone write trashy romance novels.”

“Us?” Ginny questioned. “Who is us?”

“Gin.”

“Fine fine, don’t tell me.” Ginny groaned. “Well maybe you should write Bill. I know he’s not a full werewolf but Remus talked to him a lot right after he was mauled. It couldn’t hurt to ask.” 

Hermione agreed in theory but in practice she doubted she could currently hold a quill without shaking. She resolved to write to him later in the week, if she managed to live that long.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the other girls had slipped into bed Hermione's muscles had started to twitch wildly. The bottoms of her feet itched and her mind wouldn’t rest. The nearly full moon mocked her through the window. Even with her curtains drawn tight she could still somehow feel the moonlight tickling at her skin, calling out to her.

Hermione folded as soon as she heard the last set of bed curtains being drawn shut. Shaking off her sheets she stood, the stone floors seeping heat from her feet. She should throw on a robe or jacket, at the very least shoes. The chilling night air would creep through her sleep shorts and tee but all she could think about was getting outside. 

Her steps were silent and sure, gliding across the room with a grace she never possessed before this summer. The door closed behind her without a sound as she padded down the stairs. It was well past midnight and only a few students remained in the common room. They smiled weakly in greeting before continuing to stare at whatever held their attention. Judging from the harsh dark circles under their eyes they weren’t going to begrudge her a midnight stroll.

By the time her toes curled in the wet mud at the top of the hill leading to the Black Lake she could breathe again. The wind whispered across her skin, drawing a chill down her spine and pushing her to move. She strolled down the path to the water, intending to walk along the banks as she used to with Harry and Ron. The Hogwarts' wolf pack howled mournfully, the nightly chorus tickling across her skin. There had been rumors of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest for decades. Next month it would be true for the very first time. Before long she felt herself inexplicably drawn to the treeline again. Too tired to fight it, she stepped through the brush, following a thin game trail through the knotted understory of the Forbidden Forest. 

This time when she inhaled, she smelled home. The natural scent of decaying leaves and fog rolling through her like a familiar wave. There was a spice of something cold, something wild about it all that called to her instincts making them purr softly in her head. It took her a moment for her brain to make the connection. It smelled like Malfoy.

A twig snapped behind her. She dove behind a nearby tree and dropped low to the ground, stalking under the cover of brush as she crept toward the sound. Tension rolled through her shoulders, her instincts warning of danger. She growled lowly in response, refusing to run. She was just as much a danger as anything else in these woods.

For a moment there was silence. The forest seemed to hold its breath with her as the wind shifted drawing a new scent toward her. She paused, her eyes narrowed toward the source as her instincts broiled. He swore softly as he stepped from behind a nearby trunk, his eyes roving over the forest floor. She waited until passed in front of her, his nose sniffing at the air a moment too late as she leapt from her cover, her wand tapping against the back of his neck.

“Nott,” she said. “Any particular reason why you are following me?”

“Granger.” She pressed harder, her eyes narrowed at the back of his head as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “I was out for a walk and noticed you. You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“I’m sure you are aware of how bad this looks from my perspective.” 

“Well you weren’t supposed to see me in the first place," he countered coolly.

“What exactly were you planning to do?”

“Nothing.” 

When she scoffed, he turned around, pushing her wand from his face in a smooth movement. His eyes were open and honest, the bright blue dipping to navy in the dappled understory. He shifted awkwardly while he smiled. The motion made him look like the teenagers he was and the last of her adrenaline melted away.

“Honest. I really don’t even know why I am here. I was just walking through the forest, minding my own business when I caught your scent. Next thing I knew I was following you at a respectful distance... I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I don’t need someone to look after me,” she muttered but slid her wand into her pocket. “Besides, what are you even doing out here.”

“Same thing everyone else is doing.” he shrugged. “I saw Neville puttering around the greenhouses and Draco never came back to the room from dinner so he’s probably out here as well.”

She took a deep breath. They were all in this together. They were all each other had. She could do this, she could be _civil_. At least for Neville’s sake, he seemed to like the Slytherin and Theo _was_ quite the charmer. 

“It gets hard so close to the moon. Especially knowing…” she trailed off.

He frowned lightly staring up at the break in the trees.

“I can only imagine.”

“Walk with me?” she offered. “It’s much less creepy when you aren’t twenty feet behind me, I assure you.”

“It took you forever to notice. What if I had been some crazed stalker?” 

“Well then I would have actually fired the impotency curse I had planned,” she responded, honestly pleased for the easy company.

“And deprive the lovely ladies of Hogwarts my talents? That's quite cruel of you.”

“I’m sure we are loathed to miss you.”

Theo scoffed but joined her on the thin trail. They were far too close to each other, hands occasionally brushing as they maneuvered around a bramble here, or dodged a branch there. But exceptions could be made when they were far from the school and prying eyes. For now she was just happy to have someone like her around. Someone who could understand. She watched the way he moved, with a mix of confidence and grace as they settled into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes he began to drop his guard, less careful in his movements. It was comfortable, nice even. 

“Tell me a secret,” she said after a while. 

“Why?”

“Consider it your price for my _lovely_ company. I _am_ included as a lady of Hogwarts aren’t I?”

“More like a tackless harpy. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that fishing for compliments was gauche?” Theo scoffed.

“Come on, you’ve already admitted that you’ve had a crush on me since fourth year. How much worse can it get?”

She couldn’t help but smile when he sputtered. Their feet moved confidently in the dark, never tripping over the old knots of roots or falling into holes hidden by the shed leaves. It was so natural, like they belonged.

“I said you were fit, not that I have been harboring a secret crush on you for years. That would be pathetic and beneath me.”

The mood darkened instantly, shattering the careful peace between them. Hermione inhaled deeply, trying to keep a hold on her magic as her anger flared. She had always been fairly emotional and the moon wasn’t helping matters.

“I thought you enjoyed making your father roll in his grave,” she spat, with a bit more venom than could be considered joking.

“Don’t be so sensitive, your blood has no bearing on me,” he groaned in response. “I just meant that it would be beneath me to harbor a crush on _anyone_ for years without doing anything about it. I am a man of action you know.”

“Perhaps you should watch what you say then,” she stated, refusing to back down.

“Perhaps you should stop expecting the worst of me.” He stopped dead, leaving Hermione to walk on without him or stop as well. As much as she wanted to stomp away in an indignant huff his next words stilled her. “I’ve never done anything to you so why are you treating me like a villain.”

“I am not-”

“The only two times I have spoken more than pleasantries to you, I have started the conversation at the end of your wand.”

“Don’t startle a child soldier,” she scoffed. 

“Merlin you’re...” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. The wind drifted lightly through his curls, the scent of warmth and spice washing over her. It was nice, in a different sort of way than Neville. It was almost like a shot of espresso first thing in the morning, jolting awake something inside of her that made it remarkably easy to forgive him.

“But you are right,” she sighed. “I am a bit trigger happy.”

“Understandable, all things considered. Just know that I’m not like that. Not like my-… not like him.”

She could see his hands clenching in his pockets. There was something genuine about the action. She was so used to all the Slytherins of her year carefully masking their emotions behind blank looks or general nastiness. 

“Do you hate him?”

“I killed him,” he responded. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she whispered.

Silence surrounded them. His face had fallen back into that blank, almost casual look. As if they were discussing a Charms assignment. Hermione breathed slowly, giving him time to answer or not. She could be civil, yes. But she could also shoot for more than that. The war was over and there were certainly more guilty parties to it than Theodore Nott.

“You can’t hate someone who’s dead,” he stated finally.

“Can’t you?” 

Without conscious movement her hand was on her arm, roving over the scarred peaks of the tissue. Rage burned just underneath the surface, stoking whenever she touched it. He may not be able to hate the dead, but she certainly could.

His eyes followed the movement and he frowned. Theo removed his hand from his pocket and rubbed at his shoulder awkwardly. After a moment he nodded, seemingly shaking himself out of the moment. She pushed the anger away and plastered on an unconvincing smile.

“Do you want to start over?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled impishly. “You're kind of hot when you’re cross.”

Hermione frowned to fight the real smile creeping up her face. She swiped at his chest, only for him to dodge backwards. When she tried again, lunging as he danced away. Theo moved quickly, taking a step back for everyone she took forward. He paused, a singular eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Stop moving,” she huffed as he took another step back. “Damn it, let me hit you!”

“I’m not particularly into that but I can call Draco for you,” he smirked when she snarled her offense. “He bitched about his arm all week. It reminds me of the time you punched him in third year. Personally, I think _he_ might be the one carrying a torch for you.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione narrowed her eyes and leapt at him, her fingers brushing against the fabric of his robes before he dashed away with a laugh. She chased him, her muscles warming under the effort and sending her heart racing. Before long she barked a laugh as well as they broke through the wild understory of the forest at a dead run.

_Play! Friend! Run!_

For once she openly agreed with the small voice in her head and charged through the brush, swiping at him when she got close. His long legs ate distance with ease, turning every soft often to bait her and give her a chance to catch up. She waited until the path led between two thick trunks before using her magic to propel her forward, slamming into his chest as he turned and knocking him off balance. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders with a cry of victory even as his feet slipped out from under them.

They fell to the ground lightly, the leaves catching his back and cushioning the fall. Hermione’s giggles shook through his chest, his own echoing back around her. 

“I win.” She panted as she hung over him, smiling down at his face. 

The moonlight had dripped onto his skin, highlighting the lightly tanned surface and and the way his eyes nearly glowed in delight. His body was warm and strong under her. She couldn’t help but run an appreciative hand over his chest, admiring the way his muscles rippled underneath the fabric. He could have easily thrown her off, but he didn't; instead he just stared at her, their laughter fading until his eyes took on that odd darkness she had seen in the hallway. She shivered when he placed his hands on her hips.

“You should get off.”

When he spoke his voice was gravelly. It sent a shock of warmth through her stomach that made her realize exactly how closely they were pressed together. His eyes dropped to her chest, the thin shirt she wore doing nothing to hide her body's response. She inhaled sharply when she caught him staring at the sharp peaks of her nipples digging into the fabric.

“I-”

She blinked, trapped somewhere between the way his eyes poured over her and the way his tongue ran over his lips. Malfoy’s words flickering at the back of her mind... A way to blow off steam. Just a result of the moon. She could be anyone to him right now.

“I should.”

She shifted her hips. A bolt of pleasure rolled through her body when something hard brushed against her core. A low moan was torn from her throat followed by a wave of heat that sent her instincts racing. She blinked once, feeling her face flush bright red before shooting off of him like he was on fire. She landed just a few feet away from him, her eyes snapping to his- 

Hermione buried her face in her hands wanting nothing more than to disappear. She tucked tightly against her knees, trying her best to make herself small.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

“Grang-”

“I swear I wasn’t- I didn’t-”

“Calm-”

“Oh my god. I assaulted you!” Hermione's breath was coming in heaving pulls now as panic set in. “I just jumped on top of you. Who does that!?!”

“You didn’t assault me.” She flinched when Theo’s hands rested on her shoulder but he didn’t pull back. 

“You had barely touched me and-”

“Hermione.”

Her mouth snapped shut as she felt his hand slide up her neck and around her wrist. With gentle deliberate pulls, he pried her fingers away from her face until she was looking at him. She could barely make out his features against the back light of the moon haloing his hair. 

“Relax. Breath. Everything is fine.”

“But I just… I just moaned. Like a two sickle-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” he growled. “It's totally natural… just the moon. I think we're both just pretty tired and wound up from the moon.”

“Right… the moon,” she muttered trying not to think about the way her blood was still rushing through her veins or that light dampness in her knickers she hadn’t noticed until now. “Sorry. I haven’t… Sorry.”

“This is by far the worst reaction I have ever gotten from a woman landing on top of me.” he chuckled weakly.

Theo chanced a glance down, his mouth fell open for a moment before his eyes glazed again and he looked firmly away, a light blush peppered his cheeks. When she looked down she realized her shorts had ridden up. She could just glimpse the red lace of her knickers peaking out from the fabric. She squeaked, pulling her shirt down on instinct to cover it. When he looked back his eyes fell on her chest which was now pushed forward and he groaned.

“You are killing me here.” He shucked off his outer robe and threw it at her, his face still flushed scarlet as he faced the opposite direction. “Please do not do anything else until you are properly covered.”

Hermione was still drowning in mortification as she stood up, quickly pulling the robe on. His scent wrapped around her comfortingly. She shivered as it set her cheeks on fire and tried to drown her in thoughts of what his skin tasted like.

“I am so-”

“Merlin Granger. Apologize to me one more time and I am leaving you out here.”

“Right. So-”

When he growled she fell silent. After a moment's inspection she was able to get her blush under control. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I think I’m covered.” 

When he turned she saw his shoulders stiffen, his pupils were still blown wide. He took a step forward then paused, his hand outstretched. 

“Right. Well. We should get back then.”

The walk back was awkward and silent. Instead of walking next to her on the trail he walked ahead occasionally shooting glances back in her direction. The silence was killing her, and left her alone with thoughts that were traitorously inappropriate and currently focused on how long his legs were.

“Tell me a secret,” she mumbled as they neared the treeline. She hadn’t expected him to answer. She was really just trying to break the awkward silence. He paused, inhaling sharply ahead of her.

“I’m bloody well terrified of tomorrow.”

All distracting thoughts of the way his shoulders moved disappeared in the blink of an eye. He stopped just short of the grass and stared up at the sky. Theo's eyes were glued to the glowing white orb that inexplicably tied their lives together now. His body stood proud and strong, but she could just barely make out the quaking in his hands. She bit her lip, not sure if he would welcome her comfort, particularly after she had already mucked up enough tonight. Still she was a Gryffindor, and they were brave to a fault.

“It’ll be okay Theo. Promise.” She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, hoping to exude a confidence she did not feel. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing against the offer of comfort.

“I don’t think blanket platitudes are contractually binding,” he joked drily.

“Well you’ll just have to sue me I guess.” She smiled into his back as he chuckled. After another moment she released him, unhooking his robe from her chest.

“Keep it.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, as if he hadn’t intended to say them. After a brief cough to recover he pulled his back up straight and smiled condescendingly at her. “Can’t have you walking back into the castle half naked.”

“There is _nothing_ wrong with what I’m wearing.”

“There certainly isn’t.” He smiled and it sent a shiver up her back. “However that doesn’t mean it is suitable for polite company. Consider your reputation Granger.”

“Ah yes. I am sure my reputation won’t suffer from the Slytherin robe on the floor by my bed in the morning,” she scoffed, pulling at the green lining. He looked immensely pleased by this.

“Better than roaming around in that sorry excuse of a napkin you call a shirt. Honestly Granger, I have basically seen you topless at this point.”

She flushed brilliantly and smacked him lightly. This time he let her, her hand somewhat stinging as it hit the hard expanse of his chest. She almost took off the robe anyway on the sheer principle of it. But her body hadn’t quite calmed down yet, and she did not want him to notice that fact.

“You go on ahead.” He smiled as he rubbed his chest. “Don’t need anyone spotting your Slytherin lover sneaking back into the castle with you.”

She grumbled before pulling out her wand and charming the trim red. She smirked when his eyes narrowed and he frowned.

“That better be reversible or I won’t be able to ever wear those robes again.”

“Maybe you won't have to,” she hummed skipping out onto the grass and trying her best not to trip over the hem of the oversized garment. “I might just keep it since my current sleepwear is _so_ unsuitable.”

Hermione heard him mutter under his breath as she walked away but he didn’t stop her. She made it back into the common room and slipped inside without being caught by the roving Mrs. Norris. The insomniacs were still scattered about the room and nodded to her as she entered, not sparing her another glance.

Without another word, she crept back up to her room, shucking off the robes with a smile. She rubbed the soft martial in her hand, Theo’s scent drifting around her and calling her to sleep. Hermione glanced around guiltily for a moment. All the girls were asleep and there was no one to see. Besides, she had to get a decent night’s sleep before tomorrow if at all possible.

She confidently slid Theo’s robe back on and slipped into bed before shutting the curtains. Almost immediately she felt herself drift off, the comfort of his scent lulling her into a sense of warmth and safety. Her cheeks colored slightly at the girlishness of it but she dismissed it. After all, it was totally natural... just the moon. Yeah... the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was burning up in her skin. She had so much energy and magic trapped in her body she thought she might explode. The Prophet pages that she couldn't focus on lay in a pile of confetti on the table (oddly enough Lavender immolated the paper with a vindictive smile). Hermione even snapped at Neville when he sat next to her at breakfast. He glared at her for a moment, his own knee bouncing between them and jostling against her. After a moment he sighed at his food in resignation.

It wasn’t Neville's fault of course. They were both just jumpy. She did sleep last night surprisingly, but her dreams were filled with flashes of dark hair and cerulean eyes. She woke up aching with need and a heavy flush peppering her skin. As soon as the other girls disappeared she all but threw Theo's robe on the floor, banishing the memory from her mind.

Hermione was tapping her nails violently on the table when Ginny finally felt the need to interfere.

“If you could keep the table still long enough that I could eat without it ending up all over me, I would appreciate it.” Ginny’s voice cut through the tension drawing Hermione back to the present. “It’s just the first day of classes.”

“Better than the year she kept us up until three, shouting about revisions,” Lavender mumbled.

“Fifth,” Pavarti agreed. “It was fifth year. I don’t think I ever got the smell of- what did she call them? Skylighters.”

“Hi-lighters,” Hermione grumbled.

“Whatever they were, they made my trunk stink.” 

The girls continued to reminisce about Hermione’s study habits. She took the opportunity to check on the others. Goldstein was missing from the Ravenclaw table but Justin looked completely indifferent to the coming night, flirting heavily with Hannah Abbott.

Malfoy looked nonplussed as well but if he was to be believed — which he wasn’t— he had been at this for a long while. Theo seemed outwardly fine but his eyes were tight and his jaw set firmly. She jumped when Neville stood beside her, stretching up then shaking out his shoulders. He tucked his hands into his robe pockets and turned to the Slytherin table.

“Hey Theo!” 

Theo glanced up and an awkward hush fell over their half of the dining hall. His eyes flicked to Hermione and she just shrugged.

“What do you want Longbottom?” he replied boredly, swirling his spoon in his cup.

“I’m heading out for a run. Think you can keep up?” Hermione heard the whispers behind her grow into a wave as the conversation was being relayed across the hall.  _ What was Neville doing? _

She glanced back to Theo who had stood, a half smile tugging at his face. “Is that a euphemism for something?”

Hermione coughed in an attempt to hide her laughter.

“You coming or not?” 

Neville turned toward the door and strode away, already looking calmer. Hermione shifted to stand but something at the Slytherin table drew her eye. Forgotten in the background, Malfoy stared at her. In a near indiscernible move, he shook his head. As much as she would hate it later, something compelled her to sit, disguising the movements as adjusting her skirt. 

Theo rolled his eyes but pushed out from the table dramatically and met Neville at the door. Neville’s face scrunched up and shot Hermione a curious look before the two of them disappeared into the hall.

“What the fu-” Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyes glittering knowingly. Honestly, Harry’s suspicion was rubbing off on her.

“Oh my god! What was that about?” Lavender breathed.

She turned back to Pavarti, all but vibrating with energy. It seemed like such a small thing to still hold on to that Hermione couldn’t begrudge her the gossip. 

“You don’t think… ” Pavarti trailed off.

“I’d hope not. Those are two of the fittest boys in school right now. It would be a shame if none of us ever stood a chance,” Lavender hummed.

Quickly seeing the way the rumor mill was rolling, Hermione swiftly jumped in. The need to defend Neville (and coincidentally Theo) was too overwhelming to ignore.

“I thought you were afraid of Theo.” 

The gossiping girls turned their attention to Hermione, their eyes a bit too predatory for her liking. 

“Oh sorry, Hermione.” Parvati smirked as if she wasn’t sorry at all. “We had forgotten you and Neville were a thing.”

“We aren’t.” 

“Sure you aren’t.” Lavender nodded knowingly. “You were saying?”

“What?”

“About Neville and  _ Nott. _ ”

“He prefers Theo,” she snapped defensively. When both girls smiled deviously she cursed the urge that had her opening her mouth in the first place. When Pavarti spoke her voice was dripping with satisfaction.

“So there _ is _ something there?”

“Er… it's really not that interesting.”

“No, no. Hermione.” Ginny grinned viciously from across the table. “Do tell.”

_ Traitor. _ She tried to glare the word at Ginny. Whether or not it translated didn’t matter as Ginny’s smile just grew wider.

“They’re er… childhood friends is all,” Hermione said finally.

“Since when?” 

“I don’t know. Since they were little I think. They used to play together when they were younger.”

“Well what happened?” Lavender questioned doubtfully.

"Well..." Hermione poked at the eggs she couldn't manage to choke down, trying to buy time. 

“His mother died,” Pavarti finished before Hermione could continue, filling out the story to suit her own desires. She was practically bubbling with the contribution. “My mother used to know Lady Nott. She said she was too kind of a woman to be with that… brute.”

Hermione figured by the hesitation that was not the exact word her mother had used.

“Er yes. I think,” Hermione agreed readily. “Theo’s father forbade Theo from ever speaking to Neville again. He died this summer, so Theo reached out.”

“That’s so romantic!” Lavender squealed. She glanced conspiratorially at the door. “Maybe we should be nicer to  _ Theo _ , then. I doubt the snake pit will take their friendship so kindly.”

“Psh, you just think he’s fit and want to take a swing at him,” Ginny said.

“That's not… Well have you seen how  _ tall _ he is?” Lavender sighed dreamily. “And his eyes are  _ gorgeous _ .”

“That’s quite a different tune from last night.” Ginny said.

“Well last night he was off limits,” Lavender responded. “Now he is a wounded man, separated from his best friend by a cruel father. He’s so alone and just needs someone to teach him what love is.”

“You read too many romance novels Lav.” 

Hermione smiled as Lavender began to wax eloquence about Theo’s hair. She was sure the alibi would be around the school by this point tomorrow, hopefully overshadowing any werewolf rumors. 

Hermione glanced back at Malfoy, surprised to find he was watching her thoughtfully as well. Their eyes met for only a moment and then suddenly the itch came back with a fevor. She actually considered picking a fight with him until Theo’s joke from last night rolled through her memory. She frowned, pushing down the blush as much as possible. When he turned to Parkinson and smiled at something she said Hermione dropped the idea completely. 

She eventually caved after her jumpiness resulted in a splatter of egg on her skirt. When she left the hall, her cheeks still burning red, she could tell without looking that Malfoy was watching her leave, likely with a smirk on his face.

Hermione stomped toward Gryffindor tower, hoping that the elves hadn’t taken away the pilfered robes yet so she could do something ridiculous to them. Like dye them pink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

This whole thing was going to be so much harder than she thought. Hermione had never considered that it would be so hard to get through her classes acting like everything was normal. Thankfully she only had one course on Monday; Transfiguration, in which McGonagall immediately set them about changing a pebble into a tortoise. 

Hermione was the only one to manage the magic intensive transfiguration (even if her tortoise had a distinctly rocky looking shell). She left the class feeling mostly drained, an overarching sense of exhaustion following her around like a cloud. She skipped dinner, begging off under the excuse of the library, happy to hide behind her bookish personality as Ginny covered for her when she drifted away from the class.

“Apparently, she read the wrong edition of the Transfiguration textbook. We probably won’t see her for at least a week now.” 

Dean and Seamus laughed, agreeing that some things never changed. Neville joined her soon after, their walk to the dungeons cutting them off from the setting sun. 

Neville shuddered as they sunk below ground. He had never much liked the dungeons. They were usually filled with Potions and Slytherins. Not the best sort place for him, historically speaking.

They ran into Theo on the way down. The Slytherin joined them without a word, falling into step instinctively with the duo. Theo settled to her left, with Neville to her right. It was odd how familiar it felt, how ordinary. After a few more minutes of silence she remembered the morning. Hermione was tempted to say nothing, if only to get them back for not letting her join them.

“I told everyone you two used to be childhood friends, Theo’s mother’s doing. When she died, his father forbade him from seeing you.”

“Wonderful,” Neville growled.

“You’re the one who made a scene,” Hermione snapped. "I was just covering for you. You _could_ say thank you."

“You were driving me mad with all your twitching.” 

“Yeah well-”

“Could you two take the lovers spat somewhere else?” Theo interrupted. “I’m having a bit of an existential crisis here and don’t need extra stress.”

Both Gryffindors snarled at him but eventually fell silent. Theo was right, the moon put them on edge. She and Neville had never fought before and it filled the air with an awkward tension. Apparently something Theo was not going to allow.

“That was a remarkably good lie and very Slytherin of you.” Theo said, his muscles twitching under a too tight shirt. His shoulders tensed and he seemed to jump at every drip of water as they descended deep into the castle. 

“Well… Pavarti may have filled in most of the blanks herself. I just confirmed it.”

“Nosy bint,” Theo sighed. “That does explain why Brown came up to me today saying some drivel about how brave I was to reject my ‘way of life’.”

“They all found it very romantic,” Hermione scoffed.

“I had no idea you cared so much Theo. Are we dating now?” Neville rolled his eyes, drawing a tight smile from the group. 

Hermione stiffened at the sight of a singular blue torch glowing in the grim. 

She paused, every instinct in her screaming to run the other direction. To get outside and be free. That the room was a trap. 

The boys paused and waited with her. She jumped when Theo’s hand rested lightly on her back guiding her forward. His eyes were cautious, drifting from her to Neville who was watching the interaction with interest.

“It’ll be fine.” Hermione promised, resting a hand on his shoulder. Theo offered a small smile but didn’t release the tightness in his muscles.

Hermione took a step forward, forcing herself on. The crackling of powerful wards sparked across her skin. When they reached the door, it opened without prompting.

Theo went first, poking his head around the corner. After a moment he stepped in and disappeared into the blackness.

Hermione frowned at Neville before she followed. Inside was a dimly lit room with no windows and a singular hallway dotted with doors every few feet. Justin and Malfoy were already there waiting next to McGonagall.

“Oh good. You’re all here.” 

Hermione looked around, spotting the missing piece immediately.

“Where’s Anthony?” 

The Headmistress sighed.

“Mister Goldstein was found out by his housemates late last night. Rather than continue his schooling he elected to return home and complete his NEWTs via correspondence.”

“That’s awful. Were his housemates mean to him? Maybe I could-”

“Not everyone can coast on their war hero status like you two.” Malfoy spat from his spot on the wall. “Goldstein made the right call. Better now, before the school associated him with the rest of us.”

“You self-serving, little-” Hermione continued her sentence but the words made no sound. 

Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth to respond only to blink in confusion when nothing came out. They both turned to McGonagall.

“We don’t have time for this.” She rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Mister Malfoy has brewed you all a dose of Wolfsbane.” 

The headmistress waved her wand and five bottles floated in the air. With a flick of her wrist one went sailing to each occupant. 

“You will drink it and make your way into the individual cells we have set up for you immediately. There is less than fifteen minutes to moonrise and I want you all safely stowed away before then.”

She dropped the silencing spell but suddenly, no one in the room felt a need to speak. All of the students made their way down the hall. Hermione forced away the urge to scratch at her arm and eyed the nearest door warily. Malfoy grabbed the one directly behind her and Neville to her right. Justin took the one at the very back and Theo strolled to the one across from Neville. It all felt wrong. 

_ Bad. Stop. Trap. Separated. Bad.  _

“Are you sure we must be separated, Professor?”

“It is the best way for now. Too much is unknown about werewolves. If you and Mister Longbottom were to somehow grievously injure each other I could never forgive myself. Wands please.”

Hermione sighed and set her wand on the shelf just outside the door. It disappeared with a shimmer, just becoming another expanse of wall. 

Hermione opened the door to her cell and stepped in, the sense of dread surrounding her like a too thick blanket. With a hesitant sniff she downed the potion. It was... Not that awful surprisingly. The liquid was warm on her tongue and reminded her of the fruity cocktails her mother let her sip when they took a cruise through the Mediterranean when she was fourteen. Almost instantly the itch under her skin lessened to a dull roar. Her instincts were pushed tightly into the background of her mind. 

All things considered it wasn’t that bad. The room was small, about the size of her bedroom back home. The stone floors had a cushioning charm on them that made her steps spring unsteadily. A quick touch to the walls revealed the same magic. The only exit was the door that locked behind her with a thud. Panic roiled through her at the sound even through the distinct fuzziness of a calming charm. 

Forcing herself to settle she leaned back against the wall and waited. Hermione wished there was at least a window so that she could see the night sky.

The calming magic tried to hush the small voice in the back of her mind. It fought back violently as the moon rose higher. Finally, just as Hermione began to feel the prickliness of the change, it broke free with a wave of fear and paranoia.

_ Danger.  _

Hermione swallowed deeply. Trying to focus on her breathing and silence it.

_ Pack. Separated. Alone. _

A whine slipped under her door from somewhere in the hall. Her instincts roared in response, hitting her like a brick wall. 

_ Escape! Danger! Hate! Trap! Danger! _

“Neville!” she screamed, fully aware she was being ridiculous but not really caring at that point. She heard a hard thunk somewhere in the hall.

“Hermione? Are you okay?” 

His voice was muffled but cut through the air in a deep thunder. A second thunk sounded and she rushed to the door to rest her ear against it. 

_ Pack. Close. Pack! Trapped! _

“I’m fine,” she choked out as she tried to still her movements. The burn beneath her skin had climbed to an inferno, tearing at her senses even as she tried to stuff it down. Her breathing became labored and hot, like acid had dripped down her throat. “Theo? Are you there?”

A low keening whine pulled at Hermione’s heart.

_ Pack. Hurt. Protect. Must protect! _

“I’m sorry! It’ll be alright Theo! I promise.” 

Fear overran her. He couldn’t be alone. Not for this. She should have fought harder to have them all together. He had no idea what he was going into.  In a hopeless gesture Hermione threw herself against the door, hissing against the pain as her bones clattered in her body. She only took a second to shake out her limbs before slamming into it again, wishing she had her wand to blast the thing apart. Echoing thumps raged through the wood as a wail bounced through the dungeon.

“I’m coming. I promise. Hold on!” 

When her shoulder hit the door again she felt her skin split. She screamed in pain as she felt her bones crush and reform taking on an unfamiliar shape. The voice became deafening as it took over her space, shoving her out of her own mind until everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_ Alone! Dark. Trapped! _

She was in a too small room with no access to the sky. She wanted the sky. A low howl cut through the air around her.

_ Familiar. Home.  _

She howled back, calling to her kind. There was wood in front of her. Smooth and unnatural, blocking her from them. Trapping her. 

Another howl broke through the air. 

Pained. Confused. Lost. Hurt.

She clawed at the wood, kicked it, threw herself against it. But it did not give. Her pack was on the other side calling for her. She howled in desperation, in loneliness, in fear. She wanted her pack, so close but too far.

The howl sounded again, agony laced within the message. 

_ Suffering. Protect. Failure. Pack. _

She tore at the wood anew. Pain blooming in her shoulder and claws until she lost herself in the agony, the pained cries of her pack left behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke with a start, a tempus charm blinking the time at her. Just past sunrise. She forced herself up, panic from the previous night rushing through her bones as she charged the door. Her body groaned in protest as she threw herself against it. The hit rattled her bones. 

Before she could try again there was shuffling in the hall and the sounds of swearing, of humans. 

Remembering her hands she ripped at the knob, the door slamming into the wall behind it as she tore it open and shot out. Neville was outside, his eyes panicked and wild. A blanket covered his hips even as blood soaked into the soft baby blue fabric. She pushed him aside, yelping when the movement aggravated her shoulder as she charged to the room Theo had disappeared into. 

The door swung open with a bang, the dim light of the hallways barely enough to make out the bloodied form curled on the floor. Malfoy paced near him, snarling at her entrance. She growled back and pushed him out of the way, falling onto her knees next to the injured wizard on the floor.

Theo whined pitifully when she touched him. Her blood dripped from raw fingertips as she pulled at his neck, avoiding the deep gashes on his shoulders. She coaxed his body to unwind mummering comforting sounds that didn’t really make words. His eyes were glazed, a faded, dusty blue that marked pain and suffering. She cooed to him as she pulled his head onto her lap, her hand petting at the blood soaked hair, mixing her own into the dark strands.

“I’m sorry. I am so so sorry,” she mumbled, trying to offer comfort where there was none. 

His whines faded out, replaced by heaving breaths that pulled as the claw marks on his chest setting them bleeding again. She didn’t move when she felt a blanket draped around her, eyes locked on the boy in front of her.

“Never again. I am so sorry. Never again. You can run with us. I’m sorry. I promise. I promise.” 

“H-Hermione?” 

Theo’s voice shook weakly, his human side drifting back to the world and calling to her own. She forced herself to blink, the adrenaline fading from her body. He tried the smile but the effort was too great, generating only a twitch at the corner of split lips. When she sobbed he closed his eyes. “T-tell me a secret.”

Hermione bent close to his ear, suddenly mindful of others in their space. She wanted to claw and lash out; to chase them away from the weakened male. Instead she focused on pouring warmth and care into her voice, hoping it would reach him.

“I think I hate your father.” 

His breathing stuttered and her heart jumped in fear for a moment. It took her a second to realize he was trying to laugh.

“I think I do too.”

She cried for him, the tears burning down her face like acid. She cried for Justin, a sweet boy who shouldn’t have even been at the battle. She cried for Neville, trapped in this hell he didn’t deserve because he fought for what was right. She even cried for Malfoy, having suffered it all for longer. There was too much pain for her to hate at the moment. 

She was vaguely aware of Madam Pomfrey entering the room somewhere behind her, the calming wave of a sleeping spell washed over her even as she curled around his head, protecting him.

“I’m sorry. I am _ so  _ sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

The second time she woke it was with a groan. A dull ache of pain sunk through her body like stones tying down her limbs. Her eyes were heavy as she fought to open them, blurry shapes blinking in and out of sight. There was a murmuring of words and her vision cleared, the world coming into sharp focus around her.

She was in a bed, but not in the hospital wing. Merlin knows she has regained consciousness enough times _ there _ to be able to recognize it. They were somewhere else. Somewhere humid and warm, with plants growing everywhere, and a lot of sun. She could barely make out the glass above her as sunlight beamed through the panes.

“A greenhouse?” she questioned her mind slow to assemble the pieces.

“Greenhouse six, actually.” Neville’s voice calmed nerves she hadn’t known were shaking. She sighed deeply, feeling an odd tightness in her throat relax. With great effort she attempted to turn her head, her shoulder screaming in protest. 

Neville was sitting on the edge of his own bed, wrapped in bandages and smeared with a bright orange paste. He smiled weakly, eyes roving over her form.

“Alright then, Hermione?” 

“Alright, Neville.” 

She turned the other direction spotting a shock of black hair against the white of the bed sheets. She tried not to gasp as she recognized Theo, still sleeping and nearly as pale as the blankets surrounding him. His face was pained, even as he dreamed. His hands twitched under the sheets, jumping violently.

“He’s alright.” 

She whipped her head towards Malfoy’s voice. Yelping as it pulled at her shoulder. Neville was by her in an instant, helping her up to a sitting position. His hand on her bare back was soothing as it passed up her spine in slow careful strokes.

Malfoy was leaning against a rather large palm tree with square-shaped, purple fruits with a rather put out expression on his face. Hermione couldn’t even find it in her to be angry with him from under the fog of pain potions. Instead as his eyes drilled into hers the only thing she could think was that she was wrong that night in the forest. His eyes weren’t blue, they were grey.

“What’s wrong with him?” she demanded but it came out as more of a whine.

“He’s a werewolf.” 

Hermione waited for him to continue, trying her best to glare through the medical induced haze. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her attempt before answering. 

“He hadn’t changed in a cell before. I imagine he didn’t enjoy it.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” she growled, her voice took on a dangerous rumble that made Neville flinch before he continued his calming touches.

“What good would it have served?” Malfoy responded, quirking an eyebrow.

“He could have been more prepared. More ready-”

“You told him. Did it help at all?”

“That’s not-”

“I didn’t think so.” Malfoy pushed up, a distinct stiffness to his motion. “Justin was fine by the way. He went to breakfast and is coming back to discuss afterwards with McGonagall. I’m going to head there myself.”

“Bring back some porridge,” she snapped. Wholly unsurprised when he sneered.

“I’m not your servant.”

“Not for me, you prat. For Theo.” She glanced at the boy in question. “He won’t be able to keep much down.”

“Fine.” 

Malfoy stomped through the impromptu hospital wing, pushing open the door with a wince. When they swung shut again Hermione finally felt safe enough to settle back into bed and doze for a few minutes in hopes of clearing her head.

When she woke again it was to the sound of a thick Scottish brogue and the commanding air of strictness that only Headmistress McGonagall could carry. She cracked open her eyes and Neville begrudgingly uncurling from her side. She missed the warmth and wished he would have stayed in place. But judging from the pursed lips of the Headmistress it was not considered respectable behavior. Malfoy scowled behind her with a rather chipper looking Justin.

“I see you all made it through the night,” the Headmistress said.

“Barley.” 

Hermione swiveled, wincing yet again as she faced Theo. He was sitting up against a mound of pillows with Madam Pomfrey flitting around his person, waving her wand over various spots on his body. The deep red cuts closed, leaving fine white scars raking down his shoulders and chest.

“Theo!” she cried, resisting the urge to stumble out of bed. “I’m so sorry!”

“I know, it's fine.” He winced as the matron pulled up the sheets to poke at a gash on his thigh, muttering to the room. 

“They’ll scar.” The healer frowned at the pale etchings. “Nothing to be done. All these new werewolves in the past hundred years and not a wit of research on their advanced healing powers. It’s a crying shame it is.”

“Well. I’m glad you are all… in order.” The Headmistress’s frown seemed to indicate that she had other words on the matter that she was keeping to herself.

“Other than the grievous injuries and permanent scars on my otherwise perfect body, yes.” Theo drawled, turning his shoulder to the front so that Madam Pomfrey could heal his back. “I am perfectly ‘in order’. Thanks for asking… But this isn’t a peep show Granger, eyes off my chest.” He paused for a moment before smirking. “You can save that look for when we’re alone.”

“Disgusting,” Malfoy growled, glaring at a nearby pinecone shaped plant until it started to smolder. Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back to the Headmistress.

“I apologize Mister Nott. This is the best we can offer,” McGonagall said.

“I know I know,” he grumbled, settling back into the pillows. “I don’t think I can do this every month.”

“You won’t,” Hermione stated confidently. She tried her best to push herself up, gritting through the pain in her shoulder. Neville frowned but helped to guide her up anyway.

“Miss Granger!” The school matron scurried over and tutted, running her wand across Hermione skin. “I spent hours knitting your bones back together, I will not have you snapping them while they’re still weak.”

“I broke my shoulder?” 

Neville nodded. Hermione tried to think back on the night, her thoughts were blurred but not forgotten. She turned back to Theo, her eyes locking on his. He looked away quickly. 

“I heard you. You were in so much pain. I am so sorry I couldn’t get to-”

“It’s fine, Gran-” she narrowed her eyes and he sighed dramatically. “-Hermione. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not fine!” She partially spun toward the Headmistress, Pomfrey restricting her turn. “This won’t work. Look at us. We’re a wreck.”

Well technically speaking just her and Theo were a wreck. Neville seemed to be healing from his bruises and Malfoy didn’t count ( _ and _ the bastard looked fine). 

“I can see that Miss Granger,” McGonagall scowled. “As promised, next moon will have you and Mister Longbottom in the forest. If that proves less damaging then we shall endeavor to find a similar location for Mister’s Nott and Malfoy.”

“No.” Her tone surprised herself. It was firm and carried more confidence than she felt. “Theo doesn’t spend one more moon down there. He’ll run outside, with us next moon.”

“Hermione it’s-”

“No,” Hermione snapped. Theo flinched back, his eyes downcast. “He’s out there with us or I will likely end up storming the castle to look for him anyway.”

“Miss Granger, are you sure that is wise? The forest will be cut off from entry. If you all-”

“I don’t care. I promised.” She turned back to Theo, staring at him until he met her gaze. “I promised.”

“You don’t have to keep that," he grumbled. "We were all a bit out of our minds.”

“I’m keeping it. You never step foot in that hell again. Do you hear me?” She ignored Malfoy’s scoff and focused on McGonagall. “With all due respect Headmistress, you have no idea what it was like to be trapped down there. We will  _ all  _ be in the forest next moon. We can straighten out our squabbles out there.” 

She met McGonagall’s gaze fiercely, refusing to back down on this. In a remarkably uncharacteristic move for her, Hermione gave an extra push of guilt as well. 

“You owe us this.”

The Headmistress stared at her and Neville, a tight frown pulling at her lips. It was only because she had known the woman for years that Hermione was able to pick out that deeply veiled sadness behind her eyes. After a moment the older witch sighed and addressed the healer.

“Poppy. How bad was it?”

“Even with their elevated healing, if they were any other student I would hold them for at least a week. I am tempted to do so anyway with the way that one is swanning about with his injured shoulder.” She waved her hand in Malfoy's general direction. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him but he just sneered.

“Fine,” McGonagall sighed. “Mister Nott may join-”

“Everyone. Justin and Malfoy too.” 

Neville grumbled to her right but she didn’t glance away. Completely valid reasons for hating Malfoy aside, she refused to condemn him to that level of suffering, even if he deserved it.

The Headmistress stared at her for a long moment, her lips pursed into a tight line. She sighed and glanced at the group of teenage werewolves.

“I suppose if I stick it somewhere in the papers involving the OWL curriculum no one at the Ministry will notice. But are you sure Miss Granger? I know you all have never been on the best of terms.”

“This isn’t personal. It’s simply the only decent thing to do.” 

“Very well,” McGonagall turned toward the glass doors. “I will have to meet with Professor Babbling to address any additional wardings that will need to take place. I will also need you all to sign some forms to waive Hogwarts liability should any of you be injured.”

The room murmured politely and she left without a backwards glance, shortly followed by Madam Pomfrey.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Theo said. 

“Nonsense. That was positively barbaric," Hermione said, smoothing the sheets over her lap. "I didn’t remember it being so bad the first two times.”

“I didn’t mind it much,” Justin supplied. “I actually slept quite well and I’m only a bit sore.”

“Well bully for you,” Malfoy ground out. Hermione was suddenly pleased to have incidentally wrapped him in her goodwill. He would most likely hate it.

“How was breakfast Justin?” Neville questioned settling back on Hermione's bed, slipping his arm around her back to rub at her skin. Theo growled, drawing their attention. 

“Alright mate?” Neville asked.

“Er…” Theo looked confused for a moment before continuing. “Yeah. Just a new ache. I have a lot apparently.”

“It was fine,” Justin answered, sending a pitying look at Hermione. “The whole school is talking about Anthony. Poor bloke. Apparently there is a rumor going around that he was the only one and now the school is werewolf free. Lucky that, eh?”

“Oh please,” Malfoy drawled, returning to his post by the tree, incidentally near the foot of Hermione’s bed. “The student body will get bored within three days and move back to speculating, even if there  _ weren’t _ any more of us.”

“Oh…” Justin looked crestfallen.

“Has anyone noticed we were gone?” Hermione questioned trying to draw the conversation back on track.

“Er, a few people in passing I think. No one that had spoken to me about it. I think all our bed curtains were charmed shut. Some of my roommates mentioned me turning in early.”

“Okay that’s good.” Hermione said. “We can-” 

“You are just as bad as the Puff,” Malfoy interrupted again. “I don’t know how you got away with anything your first seven years.”

“Shut up, Malfoy,” she ground out. Her anger was still a bit closer to lupine than human and biting him sounded like a wonderful idea right now.

“What did you tell all your idiot friends last night when you left dinner? That you were feeling sick and needed to turn in early? That you had been up late and were calling it an early night?”

“No,” Hermione spat defensively. “I said I was going to the library. Neville came with.”

“And how exactly are you roommates going to react when you apparently went to the library, but also turned in early and then slept through breakfast?”

_ Damn it. Point to Malfoy. _

“Well if you’re so smart what did you say?” she asked.

“I didn’t. I just got up and walked away. Theo?”

“I just winked.”

“Gryffindors.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. Theo tried to laugh but I had him wincing at his newly healing ribs.

“Fine,” she growled. “How do we fix it?”

“I’m not helping you,” Malfoy scoffed.

“Well you better. We are all in the same boat here and each discovery risks the whole.” Hermione smiled smugly when he grimaced. “So get to lying. It’s what you’re good at.”

“Oh, a compliment," Malfoy drawled. "I knew you’ve always appreciated me.”

“Justin,” Theo interrupted the banter. “have you told anyone anything?”

“No. I just ate then said I had a meeting with the Headmistress and came here.”

“Okay, easy enough. We’ve got a clean slate to work with. Where did you say you went after dinner?”

“Uh…” Justin smiled sheepishly at Hermione. “I just kind of slipped out.”

Malfoy muttered something that sounded like ‘idiot lions’ under his breath which went ignored by the rest of the room.

“Okay. So clearly something that has us all in the library last night,” Theo finished.

“Ginny helped cover. Apparently I read the wrong textbook this summer so everyone expects me to be there all week.”

“Weasley knows?” Malfoy groaned. “And of course you are that much of swot that such a weak lie is believable.” 

“Shut up, of course she does. Her brother was there when I was bitten, which you should recall considering you were too.”

“Fucking let it go!” he growled, his shoulders rolling with anger and his scent spiking.

“No. I-”

“Knock it off!” Neville shouted, his magic shifting the green leaves around them in a wave. “We don’t have time for this. The longer there is no story the more time there is for people to fill in the blanks.”

“Justin saw us all in the library obviously,” Malfoy drawled. “It throws suspicion off him and helps us. Werewolves are supposed to be down for days after a transformation and the fact he seems fine will help them buy his lack of lupinism.”

“I can do that. I’m only a bit stiff. Barely a limp at all.”

“If you’re asked about it just say you were playing cricket for your local league,” Hermione suggested.

“Why Cr-” 

“What’s Cricket?” 

Hermione gestured to the course of words from the purebloods in the room.

“Fair enough,” Justin responded. “I’m bloody rubbish at Cricket though.”

“Don’t lie unless you have to. The less you say the better,” Theo instructed. Justin nodded firmly.

“Back to the matter at hand. Justin saw us in the library… why?” Malfoy cut in.

“We were arguing of course,” Hermione responded smoothly. “He could see you say something to me, likely something vile and bigoted, before I threw up a silencing spell before responding.” 

“Okay good,” Theo responded, shooting a glare to Malfoy whose mouth clicked shut with a scowl. “Things got heated and he went to go find Madam Pince. Who gave us all a tongue lashing for it.”

“Which required us to meet with the Headmistress this morning with Justin as a witness!” Hermione finished proudly. She narrowed her eyes when both Slytherins chuckled. “What?”

“You just seemed so… Pleased with yourself,” Theo responded.

“Never thought I’d see the day the know-it-all was constructing a lie with the experts,” Malfoy added.

“Shut up.” Hermione cast a quick tempus charm and scowled, her eyes growing heavy. “And get to class, the both of you.” She gestured to Malfoy and Neville. “We can’t all be out and neither Theo or I can move.”

Malfoy looked like he was about to argue with her and then thought better of it. 

“Between the Wolfsbane and whatever Flitwick set up as long as we can move passably then we should be fine. You two will need to get back in class by tomorrow at the latest though,” Malfoy growled.

“Yes mother.” Theo rolled his eyes, a slow smile pulling at his lips just as Hermione’s eyes began to drift shut. “I think that woman drugged me.”

“Bless madam Pomfry.” Hermione mused falling into her own pillows softly.

“Knew you always wanted to sleep with me Granger.” Theo smirked, turning onto his side so that she could see his face fighting off sleep.

“Must you be so vile?” Malfoy grumbled from somewhere near their feet. Theo flipped him two fingers, just as Hermione heard the doors snap open. She saw Neville and Justin wander after the blond, Neville shooting concerned glances over his shoulder. She waited until they were gone to close her eyes.

“You shouldn’t flirt like that in front of him,” she murmured.

“Why not?” His voice sounded strained, fighting against the damage of last night and sleep.

“You’ll get him all riled up.”

“He needs riled sometimes,” Theo mused. 

“He doesn’t know it’s a joke.” Sleep was just about the take her when he spoke again.

“Maybe it’s not.” Her eyes shot open, absorbed in the soft jaybird blue of his the moment they connected. He winked and smiled, before letting them drift shut.

“You’re trouble Theodore Nott. Mark my words.” She let her eyes close again, now with a warm smile on her face.

“Consider them marked, Miss Granger.”

The last sound she heard before drifting back to sleep was his low, warm chuckle echoing around the room.

00000000000000000

_ Hidden Dangers: Werewolves On the Move _

_ Let us not forget that in the afterglow of victory that not all the evil is gone. Last night in a sleepy village near Essex there was a violent werewolf attack leaving a mother and daughter pair bitten in their own home. The suspected werewolf has yet to be found and the Ministry of Magic cautions all homes in the area to install extra security. When inquired to a list of suspects the Ministry had no comment in spite of public demands. We at the Prophet would like to warn you that, while victims of a bite may have once been good, kind people the disease inherently changes them. We urge all readers to remember that at their heart, werewolves are dark creatures and highly dangerous. For now, we caution all readers to stay behind locked doors and in groups on the nights of full moons. Any suspected werewolves should be reported to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You can check the astrology section for a complete calendar of full moons on page 8. _

Hermione frowned at the article before discarding it. The attack was worrying but she figured it was just a once off thing. Maybe some new wolf who didn’t isolate themselves well enough or had broken from their holding cell. She made a mental note to offer her notes for McGonagall to send off to the mother and daughter if she could. Otherwise, it wasn’t her responsibility. She had spent enough time saving the world and just wanted to graduate. Leave the heroics to Ron and Harry, as long as they were careful about it.

She and Theo had woken the next morning, surviving a litany of tests from Madam Pomfrey before she begrudgingly cleared them to leave. They were both in rough shape and Hermione couldn’t quite shake that stab of guilt that lanced through her when she saw his still healing wounds. Theo noticed her staring at the new silver gash on his shoulder, slicing through the perfect half-moon mark of his bite.

“Leering at me? You could just ask, I’d happily strip for you,” he purred, pulling on his shirt.

Hermione focused on straightening on her own skirt, pushing down the blush on her cheeks. She frowned at the higher than usual hemline. The elves must have brought her one of her old sets. She thought she had gotten rid of them all.

“Don’t look so dour. It gives you wrinkles,” Theo said.

She watched him flinch as he threw off the sheets dramatically.

“I’m s-”

“Don’t you dare apologize Gra- Hermione.” 

“I know… I just... I promised and-.”

“There are a lot of people to fault for this mess and you aren’t one of them,” Theo scowled deeply. “I don’t want your pity.”

“It’s not pity,” she snapped. He flinched at the tone and she tried to sooth it away with a quieter tone. “I just feel like I should have warned you better.”

“I don’t need coddling,” he grumbled, a strangely soft look flashed across his face before it disappeared. “Let’s put in an appearance at lunch.”

Theo pushed off the bed to his feet and swayed. Hermione jumped to his side, tucking her smaller frame underneath his arm to steady him. His scent bloomed around her and immediately set about calming her.  This close, Theo smelled like smoke and spice, everything about it screamed warmth and power. It sent her blood racing through her body, calling her to something.

_ Theo. Male. Pack. _

At some point he had gotten his footing and was now staring at her with an odd look on his face. She adjusted herself, wincing at the newly agitated pain in her shoulder and pushed away the odd voice forcefully.

“Still sure about that ‘not needing help’ line?” she smiled sweetly.

“I said I didn’t need coddling,” he groaned as he tested his muscles. “I said nothing about having to tuck a pretty witch under my arm on the way to lunch.”

“That was quite the complementary way to ask for help limping to the castle. I  _ almost _ couldn’t hear your wounded pride whimpering in the corner.”

Hermione laughed as he grimaced. Theo lifted off of her after determining he was safe to walk as long as they went slow. She thought he may have lingered a  _ bit  _ longer than strictly necessary but it was probably just her imagination. They set the pace to an amble as they moved through the castle. 

Hermione kept conversation light, discussing what classes they shared and the class material they had both preemptively read. By the time they made it to the Great Hall, she was so exhausted she felt like she would collapse into her food. She bid him goodbye at the door, visually checking on the other werewolves.

Justin seemed wholly at ease, bent over a textbook with a pretty housemate. Theo joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table, hiding his injuries as he slid next to the blond. Malfoy for his part looked no worse for the wear and was conversing boredly with Parkinson. Hermione was halfway to the Gryffindor table when Neville appeared, his eyes sparkling in concern. 

He moved with a noticeable level of surety, his eyes glued to hers as he dodged around a group of third years. Without a moment's hesitation, he looped his hand around her waist, supporting her shaking legs.

“Are you okay?” he asked lowly. “Should you be here yet?”

“Can’t hide forever. It would look suspicious.” 

Hermione smiled weakly and let him guide her to the table, under the guise of an overly friendly hug. Neville cleared out a seat next to him with a glare at the fifth year currently occupying it. His strong arms carefully guided her down, ensuring she was steady before taking his place beside her. He immediately began piling food on her plate.

She felt a chill crawl down her spine and glanced up. Her eyes met Justin’s almost immediately, he offered her a smile and after a quick glance around mouthed “Are you okay?”

She nodded and he returned his attention back to his homework. 

Still feeling that sense of unease, she stiffly turned to the Slytherin table behind her, wincing as she did so. That appeared to be the wrong choice as Theo’s casual smile slipped off his face and he scowled at her. More strangely than that though was the way Malfoy was glaring at her openly, coiled like an ashwinder waiting to strike.

“Merlin Neville, you’d think she was starving!” 

Hermione broke eye contact and turned back to the table at the sound of Pavarti’s voice. Apparently, while Malfoy was trying to kill her with his eyes Neville had been constructing a mountain of food on her plate.

“Oh.” As if breaking out of a trance himself he stared awkwardly at the pile. “Sorry Hermione.”

He moved to take her plate and she released a low growl. The sound made him freeze. Luckily no one else seemed to be paying attention. Carefully he pulled his hand back and set about stocking his own plate.

Suddenly more ravenous than she had ever been she started inhaling the food at a speed Ron would have been proud of, albeit with a bit more grace. 

“Merlin’s pants, Hermione!” 

She looked up to find Dean staring at her as she shamelessly stole another sausage off of Neville’s plate. He blinked but made no complaint as he scooped more from the serving dish onto her platter before replacing his pilfered breakfast. 

“I’ve seen giants that eat less than you,” Dean finished.

Hermione flinched and felt Neville do the same beside her. There was an awkward silence as his statement settled over the table. Lavender cleared her throat.

“Dean. Don’t ever comment on a woman’s appetite. It’s rude.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I missed dinner last night,” Hermione mumbled.

“I know but Hermione you’ve eaten more in one sitting than Ron had on Halloween!” 

Hermione set down her fork and stared at the pile of food in front of her, still desperately hungry. She wanted to smack herself for being so obvious.

“Dean… she’s still getting used to having open access to food again.” Neville’s voice was strong and defensive. 

Hermione looked up just in time to see Dean flinch and look away. The reports on their adventures last year had enraptured the public eye for the months after the war. While dramatic reports of riding on the backs of dragons and flying through fiendfyre captured the public's imagination, it was hard to miss the two severely underweight skeletons that reappeared in all the photos.

“Sorry,” Dean grumbled awkwardly. He glanced at Hermione and looked down. “I didn’t think.”

“It’s alright,” she responded. 

She was still starving but pushed her plate away, suddenly feeling like a spectacle. Neville’s voice rumbled beside her as he pushed the plate back toward her. Loading another sandwich and a stack of crisps on it.

“Eat Hermione. It’s okay.”

She was about to protest when a deep, low pitch thundered through the Great Hall. She saw both Neville and Justin (and oddly enough Lavender) flinch. The other students at her table didn't seem to notice as they continued to watch the drama unfold. She didn’t need to look to figure out that it came from behind her. His eyes were practically drilling into the back of her head.

With a deep sigh she began to pick at the crisp, waiting until everyone’s attention turned back to their conversations before she truly began again. All the while she was unable to shake the feeling of ash-gray eyes drilling into her back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day she was finally getting back into the swing of things. The moon had begun to wane and with it, her magic and mood stabilized. Suddenly she remembered why she had come back to Hogwarts at all and threw herself into her schoolwork with gusto. She pointedly reminded herself that for the other twenty-eight-ish days of the month she was just a normal witch and needed to act like it.

Hermione missed Harry and Ron something dreadful, but it was so nice to attend classes and learn again. Neville appeared to take on his role of male best friend happily, often to the point of overbearing as he walked her to and from classes whenever possible. As much as the general fussing annoyed her at times, she couldn’t deny it was rather nice.

Hermione exhaled as she settled herself onto one of the plush couches dotted around the common room. She occasionally greeted familiar faces as they weaved in and out of the portrait for class. Her body was almost healed and it looked like they had managed to get through the first moon of the year without giving away too much. No one had mentioned her missing classes yet and she didn’t want to draw attention by asking.

Taking the spare moment she summoned a quill and some parchment. Ginny’s words still tugged at her, like there was something about them she should have already known. She began scratching out a letter to Bill, trying to find the right words without sounding awkward.

She had almost finished when Samuel Baxter appeared

“Hey Hermione.”

Samuel was two years below her and was one of the younger members of the DA. 

“Morning Samuel.”

“I hate to bother you while you’re working on something. But I saw you heading into Ancient Runes on Tuesday and I was wondering if you still had your notes from when you took it sixth year?”

_ He saw me Tuesday morning? But I was-.  _ Hermione suddenly remembered the illusion charms Professor Flitwick had apparently been working on. She would have to find time to chat with him about those.

“I believe so.” Hermione forced herself to respond normally. “If they survived the burning of the Burrow they should be in the attic. I can have Molly send them to you.”

She quickly scratched out a note with Samuel’s name and her request to the Weasley Matriarch. Poor boy would probably be getting a holiday card for the next twenty years now.

“Thanks so much!” Samuel smiled broadly. “Last year was bad enough under the Carrows, I would have failed if you hadn’t already started covering OWL work in the DA. As it is I barely scraped by with five A’s.”

“Samuel,” Hermione chided, already preparing her lecture. “I know you’re better than that! You should have at _ least  _ had E’s across the board. I insist on helping you revise for the N.E.W.T.s. I hear they are waving the OWL score requirements. If we start now we could-”

“Please!” Samuel stood holding his hands up in defense. “Spare me today. I have to get to Herbology before Sprout puts me on compost duty.”

“Oh well don’t be late!” she shooed him with her hands. “We will set up a study group later. Maybe we could meet every week. I know most of the new seventh years will need help catching up to their N.E.W.T.s. Maybe in the common room. Oh, or the library! That way other houses could join. Madam-”

“Hermione. I don’t mean to be rude but…”

“Hm?” She glanced up to find Samuel inching toward the door. “Oh, yes of course. Go. I was just thinking out loud.”

Samuel exited the room swiftly as she signed her letter to Bill. She waited until the common room was empty before pulling herself to her feet. Hermione stumbled slightly and groaned when the edge of the coffee table dug into her shin. Her hips ached as if she had been dancing the Can-Can all night and were the only part of her that was still sore.

A memory flashed, long spindly legs launched her body toward a door, pained howls dripping through it like poisoned honey. She shivered. 

It had always bothered her that she could never remember the time she had missed. Now, she wished she could erase that night from her mind. 

Hermione stumbled out of the door, tripping over the edge that she should have been able to hop in her sleep. She scowled at the frame, wondering if Peeves had been messing with it lately. 

A few corridors away when she was met by a familiar face.

“Afternoon Gr- Hermione.” Theo paused awkwardly as a group of second year Gryffindors drifted by.

“Afternoon Theo,” she replied cheerily. They have reached a tentative friendship through all of this but this was the first time they were together so publically. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of the last time they were alone.

“I got my robes back from the elves this morning.”

“Did you?” she questioned lightly as set out down the hall.

“I did.” He fell into a lazy step beside her, ignoring the whispers as they strolled. “It took until bloody breakfast for me to notice the charmed pink stitching on the hem.”

Hermione tried to hide the resulting smile at her success. She hadn’t expected him not to notice. With how put together Slytherins tended to be she had figured he would have seen the spot of color the second it appeared in his closet.

“How odd. I wonder _what_ has gotten into the house elves.”

He rolled his eyes but she could still see a small smile prickling at the corners of his mouth.

“Heading to class?” he asked.

“Nope. The owlery.”

“I’ll walk you then.” 

They passed through the halls, ignoring odd glances and out right sneers from both of their housemates. Hermione allowed the companionable silence for as long as she could before that odd bubble of guilt forced to speak the moment they were alone.

“Theo. I cannot express how sorry I am.”

“It’s not your fault,” he groaned, clearly sick of her apologies.

“I know that!” she huffed.

And she did know it. She knew it the moment after she woke up in the cells. She knew it all week. She knew it at this very moment.  Rationally, she held no responsibility for him being a werewolf. She didn’t stick him with his bastard of a father. She didn’t hurt him. She didn’t order him to those cells. So it made absolutely no sense at all when she spoke again.

“I should have protected you.”

“Protected me?”

There was something, almost cautious in his tone. She tried not to think about it as they walked. She needed to get this out there or it would eat at her every time she saw him.

“Yes. I told you it would be okay.”

“I won’t hold some platitudes uttered in a moment of panic against you, Hermione.”

“I promised, but it wasn’t.” 

“It’s not your job.”

“It is Theo,” she growled back.

_ Defend. Protect. Pack. _

She had found that the little voice had grown just a bit larger since last moon. She hoped it went away soon.

“And I am sorry. There. I’m done,” she finished, taking a chance to glance up at him. 

His eyes regarded her thoughtfully, as if he was judging her honesty. After a moment he melted, a small smile working its way onto his face that was nearly… hopeful. It sent a rush of affection through her body. He was truly beautiful when he smiled.

“You aren’t going to drop this are you?”

“Nope.” She grinned.

“Bloody masochist lions. Alright.” 

He looped a strong arm around her shoulder and tugged her to a stop. In slow precise movements, as if giving her time to push him off, he folded their bodies together in a loose embrace. 

“If it will make you feel better I forgive you. But there is nothing to forgive.”

She smiled against his chest, surprised at how natural it felt. In a way it was like hugging Neville, the feeling of comfort and home spreading across her skin. In another, it was totally different.  His breath against her neck sent sharp spikes of… something through her body making her blush. The hand at the base of her spine twitched possessively at the waistband of her skirt. She couldn’t help the sharp inhale, his scent warm and inviting.

She coughed awkwardly and pulled away. Theo blinked at her for a moment then let go.

“I’ll turn you into one of us if you keep hanging around,” she teased lightly.

“What do you mean?” He questioned in a gravely tone. The sound called to her, her instincts flaring but, for once, providing no direction.

“You know… a lion?” 

“Oh… right. Well… better that than a Puff.”

Before the silence could stretch too far Hermione realized they had made it to their destination. She smiled a bit too brightly as he pushed ahead of her.  Theo opened the door that led up to the spiral staircase and motioned her in. Her foot slipped on the first step and she stumbled against his chest. His hand wrapping tightly around her waist to steady her.

Her mind blanked and Hermione sucked in a breath, feeling a coil of warmth bloom in her stomach as his scent blew through her nostrils. Spice and smoke overtook her mind, blurring out her logic. 

“Oh sorry. I’ve been clumsy lately” She laughed awkwardly but he didn’t seem to notice. 

Theo was staring at her with glazed eyes, the darkness of his pupil overtaking them. Instinct roared just beneath her skin so strongly that if they had given any sort of command she probably would have followed it.  Hermione moved to separate them but Theo’s arm tightened around her waist, locking her into place as he stared. His eyes drifted shut and he inhaled slowly, the airflow tickling at her hair. All of her stilled, some innate part of her warned her to do so, to watch. When he spoke his voice rumbled down her spine.

“You smell nice.”

“So do you.”  She blinked at the admission. She hadn’t planned on admitting that… ever, but her body was positively vibrating and that made her stupid. It was like everything around them was simultaneously overwhelming and inconsequential. 

“What do I smell like?” she asked, curiosity still tickling at her consciousness.

There was a flash of confusion on his face before his eyes cracked open again. Something primal hummed within her, and she licked her lips. His eyes shot down to the motion, a desperately hungry edge to his jaw.

“Like you were made for me.”

She didn’t mean to do it. He was just so… there. So handsome and kind, looking at her like she was something so beautifully rare that it made her heart flutter. It was like she had found something she hadn’t know she had been looking for but was desperately missing all the same.

Her lips brushed against his hesitantly before she pulled away, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes had snapped fully open, dark and dangerous. Suddenly unsure she bit her lip, trying to think of what to say.

Theo stared at her in silence, that darkness swirling in his eyes. Finally, his chest vibrated against her and the arm around her back tightened, pulling her back as he closed the gap between them. 

Hermione couldn’t think about anything other than the feel of him pressed against her. His body rolled, hard and lean where she was not, crushing them together until she forgot they were supposed to be separate. He was a shock of electricity running through her very soul and she had no idea how she had existed before this moment.

She sighed softly into his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the opening. Hesitantly she let his tongue enter her, exploring her mouth in smooth, deliberate motions. When he bit her lip as he pulled away, it drew a quiet moan from her. Theo pulled away breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers and his lips just inches from her mouth.

“Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” she whispered with more confidence than she felt.

“Bad idea,” he mumbled, bringing up a hand to brush against her cheek. His eyes were soft, doubt swirling in them like whirlpools. 

“Terrible idea,” she agreed even as she leaned into his palm.

“We should- ”

“We should.” 

She closed the gap between them, his resulting growl rumbling through her chest and drawing out a purr she wasn’t aware she was capable of making. When she pulled back he looked more certain, eyes glittering like sapphires. 

“It’s just a snog,” he breathed.

“We’re just still twitchy from the moon,” she lied, all but hypnotized by his eyes and the way his hand spasmed along her back.  It sparked a need in her that she hadn’t quite felt before and couldn’t place. A dangerous flicker reflected in his eyes. Hermione wasn’t sure what it meant but she was more than thrilled to find out. He pushed her against the wall, towering over her as the rough stone scraped on her back. He looked so positively predatory. So very male and absolutely delicious.

Their attention shot to the distant sound of footsteps and he snarled at the intrusion. Suddenly more aware of their rather public location she stiffened and he stepped back. Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks as he cleared his throat awkwardly. She let the words rush out of her before he could say a thing.

“ I didn’t mean to attack you like that, seems to be becoming a habit, huh? Sorry. Apparently it’s the day for apologies,” she babbled. “Anything else I should cover? Maybe-”

He silenced her with another kiss, chaste and light but it somehow blurred her mind more than the other two. Maybe it had something to do with how focused his eyes were, even though they still had that spark of desire.

“Don’t apologize,” he rumbled, stepping back just as a few Hufflepuff’s rounded the corner. “Go send your letter before...”

Theo continued to watch her, his eyes promising something she couldn’t place but that still sounded horribly enticing.

“Sure.” She took a step up the staircase, tripping over the stone for a moment before righting herself. She saw him jerk as he stopped himself from reaching to catch her, the Hufflepuffs now close enough to identify their house colors.

“See you Hermione.” 

Theo turned his back hesitantly and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. The Hufflepuffs fell silent as he passed, watching until he rounded the corner and speaking to each other in hushed whispers and giggles. She scowled and stomped up the stairs.

Jealousy flared and she tamped it down viciously. It was ridiculous. She hadn’t even been so envious when Lavender and Ron were snogging in front of her in fifth year and she had an actual claim to him. A couple of younger girls whispering about a boy she barely knew shouldn’t affect her so drastically.

Then again… when she had kissed Ron, that hadn’t affected her so drastically either.

00000000000000

She was still positively vibrating the next day. Hermione had decided she had never truly experienced a school-girl crush until now, and with Theodore Nott of all people. She tried to sneak glances of him at breakfast but by the time she arrived he had gone, leaving her sighing dejectedly. 

As such, Ginny instantly zeroed in that something was up and accosted her with accusations. Unsurprisingly Ginny picked up on Theo’s secret double life as a werewolf and was more than satisfied with Hermione’s confirmation. It distracted her enough that Hermione was able to convince the redhead that her morose mood just had to do with the waning of the moon.

Currently she was in the library waiting for Neville to arrive to study. They didn’t share a lot of classes but it was still nice to have the company and he would frequently ask her to edit his essays while she would pick his brain about Herbology and wizarding topics. They had set the routine up over Summer and had just shifted to classwork instead of werewolf research.

Hermione jumped when two bags landed on the table. Marking her spot in her book she looked up in confusion, her eyes widening when they met an unexpected cerulean blue.

“Hey Hermione.” Neville plopped down across from her with a smile. “I ran into Theo on the way over. Mind if he joins?”

“N-not at all,” she stuttered out.

Hermione blushed and tried to focus on silencing her pounding heart as the Slytherin settled next to Neville. She realized she was still staring and tried to think of anything to say to make it more natural looking.

“Are the snakes going to disown you for studying with us?”

Theo’s eyes finally turned from hers as he pulled a book out of his bag. 

“That ship sailed the moment Longbottom accosted me in the Great Hall.”

“I was jumping out of my skin and don’t pretend you weren’t as well.” Neville rolled his eyes, pulling out a book on mushrooms. “Besides, I’m growing on you.”

“Like fungi?” Theo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“If you prefer.” Neville frowned. “But she does have a point. I don’t want to make things harder for you.”

“Who gives a shit. I’m running off to an island near Crete when I graduate. Networking is hardly needed when lounging on a beach.”

“Count me in,” Neville chuckled. “I could go for a vacation after all of this.”

“Not a chance Longbottom. Did you forget the whole starkers part of my plan? You don’t have the right parts to be invited to my island… Hermione however,” His eyes roved over her and sent a shiver up her spine. “You can come.”

“Oi!” Neville grumbled. “Don’t joke like that. Hermione would never go for your sorry arse.”

Theo continued to stare at her until she had to look away.

“You aren’t wrong there,” he responded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> You get your chapter early. I will be busy ding family stuff Friday so :)
> 
> Happy thanksgiving. Wash your hands and wear your mask!

Hermione didn’t see Theo for the rest of the week but something had shifted between her and Neville over the weekend. While she had felt comfortably close to her fellow Gryffindor; he had pushed over the line into insufferable territory lately. He was there when she went to the library. He was there to walk her to class. He was bloody there when she woke up in the morning until she went to bed at night. 

Hermione had just exited from the stairs to the girls dormitory on her way to Ancient Runes when he appeared, yet again.

“Hey Hermione!” 

She repressed a groan. Hermione had no idea what was wrong with him. She purposely waited until the last possible second to leave knowing he would have to leave earlier in order to not be late for Herbology. Apparently the loss of points didn’t weigh heavily enough to stop him.

“Morning Neville. I’m heading to-”

“I’ll walk you.” He smiled brightly and it was so… puppy-like she couldn’t tell him no. He all but jumped out of the portrait sending a group of younger students skittering out of the way. She bit her tongue as she stepped into the halls.

Her temper held until he literally snarled at a fifth year Ravenclaw who was staring at her. With a sigh of exasperation she pulled him by his shirt into a hidden room behind a tapestry.

“Hermione what-”

“No Neville,” she snapped. “You tell me what. You have been suffocating me for the past few days and I have tried to be patient. But now I am running late for Runes so I think I at least deserve an explanation.”

“I have not-”

“Neville. Who have you spent time with this past week?”

“Well-”

“Not me and not counting meals in the Great Hall,” she clarified.

Neville crossed his arms, his face screwing up as he thought. After a moment she began to tap her foot loudly. She was going to be very late after already missing this class last week. 

“Well?”

“Me and Ginny walked back from Astronomy together.” When she continued to glare he smiled sheepishly. “Okay. I see your point.”

“Neville-”

“I’m just worried about you, is all.” Neville smiled weakly.

“Worried about what?” She tried to glare at him but it was hard to hold onto her anger when he was so genuine. His soft smile melted her like butter, reminding her of younger years and nights spent around the fire in Gryffindor tower.

Neville's mouth opened then closed, his eyes flashing in confusion. After a moment he looked up at her, completely baffled.

“I have no idea. I just… something is compelling me to stay around you. To keep you safe.”

“What wrong? Have you noticed something?” Her guard was immediately back up, eyes shooting to tapestry blocking the entrance. She had ignored Harry too many times when he had ‘a bad feeling’ and suffered for it. 

“No. Not like that. It’s new,” he grumbled as he tried to piece out the new logic of his condition. She waited, even though it would just make her later, because she was the only one he could talk to. After a few more seconds of silence she spoke again.

“That’s sweet.” And it was. But that didn’t stop it from being bloody annoying. “But unless there is some overarching sense of impending doom I would like a bit of space please.”

“I’m sorry.” He kicked at the ground awkwardly. 

“It’s okay.” Hermione sighed and wrapped her friend in a hug. “This is all very new for us. There will be kinks to work out. Just try to talk to me instead of just acting.”

“There’s just something about you being alone…”

“Neville. We live in a castle full of hundreds of students,” she deadpanned. “I am  _ never  _ alone.”

“But you aren’t with one of us.”

“Sure I am. There is always a Gryffindor-”

“No one of…” He blinked slowly, realization setting in on him. “ _ Us.  _ Like me or Theo. Hell maybe even Justin at this point. I want you are other w-”

She dove forward clamping her hand around his mouth with eyes on the door. After she was sure he wouldn’t be finishing that sentence she threw a muffling charm over the two of them.

“Honestly Neville. People are going to think we’re snogging in here.”

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. “But yeah, I guess I just like having someone around you and since we are together the most often, that person is me. It feels safer.”

“Safer? I don’t need prot-” she snapped her mouth shut, remembering a similar conversation with Theo earlier last week. With a begrudging sigh, she cursed the new hurdles in her day-to-day relationships. 

“Okay. I think I know what you mean, But still-”

“It’s not rational, but it’s there,” he said with a shrug.

“And I’m still late.”

Hermione frowned, rubbing her temples as she tried to think of a solution that wouldn’t result with her either hexing him or sending for Harry’s cloak and map.

“New plan. For today at least. Theo has Ancient Runes with me. I will have him walk me back from class. Will that satisfy your fussing?”

Neville crossed his arms over his chest and thought. Eventually he just looked up and shrugged.

“Guess we’ll have to see.”

After a little while more he begrudgingly agreed to let her head to Runes alone, throwing suspicious glances over his shoulder as he headed toward the greenhouse. Hermione waited until he had rounded the corner before bolting down the hall to her class. She slid in the room, drawing a pointed look from Professor Babbling before she continued her lecture.

Hermione started over toward her seat in the front when something caught her attention. Theo’s scent rolled around her, warm and welcoming. She spotted him at his spot just to the right of the door, twirling a quill lightly. He glanced over at her and nodded in greeting. After only a moment's hesitation she adjusted the hem of her skirt and confidently plonked her bag down on the desk next to him. She immediately made herself busy pulling out parchment and the book. It didn’t do anything to stop the whispers rolling room.

“Afternoon, Hermione.”

“Theodore.” He rolled his eyes and she couldn’t contain her smirk. “How are you? I have barely seen you all week.”

A fact that was starting to smart, considering he hadn’t so much as looked at her since the library.

“Late I see? Did you have to take a few extra turns to ditch Longbottom.”

“Answering a question with a question. Not very clever.” She waited until the people around her were more focused on their speculation than the subjects to continue. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Nonsense,” he responded, scratching down a strange triangle shape. “I avoid everyone.”

“Are you mad at me? Because of… that?”

She hated how weak her voice was. She had always been so confident when it came to saying what she meant, but for some reason this was different. Theo paused, the tip of his quill resting against his forehead.

Their (and everyone else’s) conversation was cut off as Professor Babbling cleared her throat, eyeing the whispering parties toward the front. Hermione began to take notes. Every so often she would look at Theo.

He was remarkably handsome. Even more so when he wasn’t aware she was watching. He took notes studiously, his long fingers scratching along the parchment with the ease born of practice and dexterity. Every once in a while he would drag his opposite hand smoothly through the dark ringlets of his hair. Unlike hers, the loose curls looked shiny and soft. It was almost painful to restrain herself from reaching out. She should have dug her fingers in them when she had the chance. Every once in a while his mouth would part as he repeated something before scratching the symbols down. His lips just reminded her of last Thursday, how deliberate and controlled each movement was against her own. The contrast of his careful but forceful actions and the rough stone of the wall sent something dangerous sparking through her mind.

It was at that exact moment she realized that she had been staring at Theo Instead of taking notes for the past ten minutes. She rigorously threw herself into the lesson, trying to drown her errant thoughts with symbols and translations.

Hermione was in the middle of marking down a particularly squiggly hieroglyphic when she felt an unfamiliar crackle of magic roll over her. She stopped scratching on the parchment when his hand drifted over hers. When she looked at him he was still facing the front of the room as if it were normal, after a moment she did as well. When he spoke his voice was at a low whisper.

“I assumed you didn’t want me around.”

“Why on earth would you assume that?” she whispered back.

“Just... I just realized that it was kind of sudden change and I didn’t want to push you.”

“Push me?” she questioned. "About what?"

He shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes that almost had her ripping her hand away.

“Dear God," she groaned. "I’m not a nun. I  _ have _ been snogged before.”

“Well pardon me for being a gentleman.”

“How about next time instead of being a gentleman you at least actually talk to me instead of just assuming things,” she huffed. He frowned and she could help but tack on “-or at least have the decency to assume correctly.”

That brought his smile back and he hid it behind the white fluff of his quill. How awful that he felt the need to hide it. What kind of life sets someone up to hide such a beautiful thing?

“That seems like a challenge,” he said.

“Maybe it is,” she quipped back. 

Hermione waited for him to say something else as she marked down the symbol on the board. His hand resting on hers was horribly distracting and every time she would almost forget about it he would lightly draw his thumb over the top of her wrist. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand tugged hers down from the table. In one meticulous movement, he rested their combined hands on her bare thigh. The touch of fingertips sent her pulse racing.

“Theo-”

“Shhh. There is a notice-me-not charm but if you get too loud you’ll break it.”

She shifted in her chair, wondering if anyone was going to turn around. What did too loud  _ mean _ ? She chanced a look at Theo who was still taking notes with his left hand smugly. More out of habit than anything she pulled her hand to her skirt hoping to adjust it. All of the hems seemed way too short even though she knew this was one of her new ones. She made a point to look up a charm for unshrinking the wash.

His hand released hers but settled on her bare skin without hesitation. She inhaled sharply when his fingertips wrapped around the thick expanse of her thigh, brushing lightly against the sensitive skin.

“Theo,” she tried again. It came out a bit breathless and quite a bit higher pitched that usual.

“I’m hardly going to do anything in the middle of class.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not a total lech.”

“Still...”

“Are you taking your notes Hermione?”

“But… The class-”

“You’ll miss the homework assignment.”

She begrudgingly returned her attention back to Professor Babbling who had jumped so far ahead in the lecture that Hermione was limping behind. It didn’t help that every few minutes, just as she got focused, Theo's pinky would brush just under the hem of her skirt before dipping back down. By the time class was coming to an end she was going crazy and was more than a bit irritated. 

“I’ll do it Professor.” Theo’s voice was loud and clear as he pulled his hand away. The notice-me-not charm faded away as the Rune’s professor glanced over.

“You’ll need someone to do the women’s bath as well. Miss Granger-” Hermione jumped to attention. “Please assist Mister Nott after class.”

“Of course Professor.” She managed not to stumble over the words but her voice still sounded a bit breathy. Judging by Theo’s smirk he had noticed as well.

“Alright. We will look at those next class period. You are dismissed.”

Hermione began to pack up her bag while the rest of the class filtered out. When she straightened, Theo was waiting for her, an easy smile on his face.

“Alright there Hermione?”

“Fine,” she ground out, trying to still her wildly fluttering heart. She stomped toward the door and exited into the rapidly empting hallway.

“Well no time like the present.”

“What?”

“You were volunteered to grab an etching of the women's bath on the fourth floor so we could review the water heating runes. Were you even paying attention?” The smug smile on his face made her realize he was teasing her and  _ that  _ made her want to hex him. Stupid Slytherins.

“Fine. Let’s get it out of the way,” she snapped. Her temper was already worn from dealing with Neville and she did not have time to play games today.

She turned on heel, stomping toward the fourth floor corridor. He followed beside her at an easy pace, dodging around students on their way to various classes. By the time they reached the fourth floor the corridor was empty with even the latest first year scurrying into their classroom doors.

Hermione was still mentally cursing his name when Theo hooked her around the waist and dragged her into what looked like an expanse of stone wall. However, when his arm touched it, they passed right through in a rush of magic. She suddenly found herself in an old spiral tower with stained glass windows high on the walls above them leaking in light.

“Th-”

Suddenly his lips crashed into her and her mind promptly forgot whatever scathing thing she was about to say. Her anger rushed away as arms hooked around her back, pulling her flush against his chest. Theo’s tongue trailed expertly across lips, prompting them to part. She groaned as he bit lightly at her bottom lip sending her heart careening down a cliff.

Her hands drifted up his chest and into his hair to run through the soft curls that had been tempting her for days. He growled, snaking one hand behind her neck and maneuvering his back to lean against the wall. Her body melted against him, a puddle of heat and electricity.

When Theo pulled away she was starved for air but still trying to pull him closer. He laughed and toyed with one of her curls in his fingers.

“So was that the correct assumption?”

He smiled broadly. The action was both endearing and infuriating as her blood coursed through her veins. She was sure her heart would burst due to the prolonged blood pressure. She groaned, leaning her forehead against his as she tried to get ahold of herself.

“Tease,” she spat. 

When Hermione looked up at him his eyes were sparkling wildly. His face was set into a stony line as he gazed at her dangerously.

“Never.” 

His voice was husky and filled with a deep vibration that made her stomach flip. She shifted awkwardly, suddenly aware of how short her skirt was and how alone they were.

“Theo?”

“Just ask Hermione.” 

His hand drifted down her neck tracing along her collar bone until she shivered. She pushed up against him, raking her nails along his scalp and eliciting a groan. He pulled away, staring at her.

God it should be illegal to look so good. His eyes were dark and half-lidded. Lithe didn’t capture the way his muscles tensed in his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. Not even a week ago he was half dead in a hospital bed and here he was, leaning over like a predator. His scent alone was enough to make her quake by just sitting next to him. Merlin she would give him anything he wanted. 

“Just the moon,” he growled. He nodded forcefully and surged against her, molding her body completely to his. She was suddenly _ very _ aware that she was not the only one affected. 

“Y-yes,” she agreed. “Moon.”

_ Good Godric.  _ she thought as he snogged her thoroughly. The length of him dug into her stomach, sending her thoughts spiraling to all sorts of dangerous places. Oddly enough when he pulled away again the most useless one was voiced.

“There is no moon.”

“What?” he questioned, his gaze blazing down her body.

“It’s a waning crescent.... So there is not really a moon.”

He looked at her for as if she were some sort of strange unknown rune he hadn’t seen before. After a moment he rolled his eyes.

“The bloody thing is still in the sky isn’t it.” 

Hermione had no time to argue before his mouth was back on hers, his tongue coaxing hers to roll and press against him. Ever so slowly, his hand drifted from her shoulder and down her chest waiting to be stopped. When he finally cupped her breast she moaned into him. She could feel his smile as he teased her through her shirt until she was panting. With practiced hands he popped the first button of her blouse off and dipped his fingers under the cups of her bra.

Hermione’s knees shook dangerously as he rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers. Her fingers scrambled to support her, one hand pulling at his hair and the other digging into his shoulder.

“Fucking hell, Granger,” he groaned, rolling his hips against hers. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the damp heat of her knickers as he kissed his way down her neck. When he bit down lightly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck she keened, bucking against him.

When his other arm released her waist she pressed further against him, not wanting to stop. He spun her around suddenly, her back pressed flush against his chest as he panted in her ear. One hand still toyed with her chest while the other drifted down to rest on her thigh. The action sent a shot of desire straight to her core.

She could feel him smiling against her neck when he pinched her nipple, drawing a low moan as his other hand circled the spot on her thigh his pinky finger had just barely brushed. The skin was still flushed and sensitive from earlier.

“And you call me a tease. You sat there the entire class in a skirt far too short to be regulation, letting me touch these gorgeous legs.” He growled possessively and it pulled at the instincts that laid dormant in her mind. “Do you have any idea how hard it was not to sink my fingers into you and see if I could make you come without anyone noticing?”

_ He should not be allowed to say that. _

She whined softly as he dragged her skirt up higher. Her breath was coming in short pants as she watched him watch her. His eyes were the color of sky right after sunset, when all the pinks and reds had disappeared.

“Oh you like that idea don’t you?” 

She wondered briefly where the kind, flirtatious Theo had gone but then again, she wasn’t sure she wanted him back at this very moment. He dipped down by her ear, nipping at the outer edge of it. His fingers barely tucked under the edge of her knickers, not touching where she needed them to be. She writhed against him shamelessly, not even having the dignity to be offended by his amused chuckle.

“There is always next week.”

At this point she would probably agree to anything if he would just move.

“Theo. Please.” 

She was fully aware she sounded like a wanton mess but she couldn’t help it. Not with the way his hands ran over her body and played her like an instrument. Or with how his scent soaked into her skin, surrounding her in warmth and passion. Or when his eyes stared impossibly down at her like a dragon hoarding its most valuable treasure. It was all too much.

“What do you want Hermione?” he breathed harshly against her. “There can’t be any assumptions about this.” 

A part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and just let him take her. She wasn’t particularly attached to the concept of her virginity and likely would have lost it a long time ago if it weren’t for the war. But she was certain that she didn’t want her first time to be in a dusty abandoned stairwell.

“Maybe… just your hand…” She bit her lip, gasping when he leaned over her shoulder to capture it with his in a searing kiss. She sighed when they broke apart, his eyes glittering in victory. “...for now.” 

He nodded against her neck, letting his fingers slip completely over her knickers. When his fingers brushed against her clit through the silk she held back a moan and distractedly cast a muffling charm. Taking that as his cue, he dipped his fingers below the fabric, setting her spine ridged when he brushed the sensitive nub with one finger. He chuckled lowly against the skin of her neck, his hot breath reflecting the unbearable heat from her own body.

“Aren’t you sensitive. I barely have to touch you and-” He demonstrated with another flick of his hand drawing a moan from her chest. “Merlin that sound. That sound is going to haunt my dreams, Hermione.”

Before she could respond he dipped his finger to prod at her entrance. Her knees shook violently and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up.

“Now now. None of that Darling. Stay standing. That's a girl. Salazar’s Might you are soaked, aren’t you?” His filthy words were affecting her almost as much as his hand was. He wasn’t where she wanted, not yet. In a bold move she grinded her hips down against him, trying to achieve some of the pressure she so desperately needed. Theo hissed as he pulled his hand away before his fingers entered her, eliciting a small whine from the back of her throat.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Do you think you’re ready darling?” He prodded her again as he peppered kisses along her neck. “Are you sure?” 

“God. Yes, Theo. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Hermione moaned as he inserted one long finger into her core. She felt her walls flutter around him, her body begging for more. She felt the powerful need to be filled, preferably by the thick length digging into her lower back.

“Shite Hermione,” he groaned, pressing himself tightly to her. “You’re so damn tight.”

“ _ Move  _ . I need-” 

She was cut off as he pumped into her, sliding through her slick walls with ease. She lost her ability to breath when he brought his thumb up to rub against her clit with each thrust.

“Shhh, I know what you need,” Theo murmured into her hair as he slipped another finger in, filling her up nearly enough. He curled them slightly, brushing up against that spot that she never seemed able to reach.

“Please. Please. Theo. Please.” Her mumbled words dissolved into nonsense as he worked into a frenzy. When she felt a familiar tight coil burning inside of her she purred. It wasn’t something a boy had ever got her  _ close  _ to. When he began pumping in steady consistent motions she felt herself flutter around him, hovering on the very edge of the abyss.

“I can feel you Hermione, Gods you are soaked.” His voice was so low now she doubted regular humans could even hear it. Her muscles tightened, every bit of her feeling a second away from snapping. “I know you can come for me. Let me see. Let me feel you come, Darling.”

Hermione broke apart, white stars flashing against the back of her eyes as he rode her through her orgasm. She might have screamed, or maybe not. All she could really hear was the blood rushing through her ears and the deep rumbling of Theo’s baritone.

“ _ Mine.” _

By the time her muscles stopped spasming, she was only held up by his arm looped around her waist. Theo’s lips were mouthing soft words of praise against her neck broken up by kisses and licks of her skin. When she was steady enough to turn, he pulled her to his chest, pushing away where her shaking hand rested on his belt.

“Save me the embarrassment, Granger. I nearly lost it just listening to you.” 

She leaned back to smile sheepishly, too well satisfied to feel selfish. He was gazing down at her lazily, his expert fingers tracing slow circles on her lower back.

“So… There’s no moon.” Her voice was hoarse and still carried some of the breathiness from earlier.

“So you say. What did you get in Astronomy again?” he murmured, tucking her back against him and resting his chin on her curls.

“An O.”

“Bugger. I suppose you may be right then.”

“I think we had better chat.”

“Are you always right about everything?”

“Yes,” she laughed.

“Double bugger.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End result... extra chapter. My holiday sucked, how about yours?

When they exited the stairwell and he dropped her hand, she forced herself not to be offended. They really shouldn’t be seen together until they figured out what exactly they were… if they were anything at all. It wasn’t worth the effort to deal with if this was going to be a one time thing. Merlin, she hoped that wasn’t the case.

Their chat ended up having to occur on grounds. When Theo had led her into a courtyard on still shaking legs they had an assortment of housemates coming up to interrupt in various shades of subtlety. 

The Slytherins as a whole were rather covert, finding questions about homework or Theo’s summer to ask while turning their nose up at her. The Gryffindors just straight up asked if she was okay while shooting glares at Theo. 

After the sixth interruption in three minutes Hermione guided him from the courtyard and out of the castle. They settled at the top of the hill overlooking the lake, both of their eyes tracing the treeline while they pretended not to. Theo took off his robe, transfiguring it into a large blanket to sit on that still smelled like him which calmed her racing thoughts immediately.

“Ever the pureblooded gentleman,” she teased as she sat.

“Well, there are some redeeming qualities to the culture.”

He settled down next to her, a respectable distance away. It felt strange. Hermione wanted to curl up next to his chest where her lips could reach his neck. He shifted uncomfortably.

“I feel like I should be wrapped around you right now, not pretending we were forced to go on a date,” he grumbled. 

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around her knees letting his scent wash over her.

“So…” she started, watching his eyes flicker toward her. “Not just the moon then?”

“Apparently not,” he sighed.

“Right then. Erm…” Hermione stumbled over the words. “So I haven’t done this before and my brain still isn’t very functional yet.”

His mouth pulled into a tight smirk that had her stomach fluttering.

“That good, huh?”

“Well…” She bit her lip, trying to decide how much to share. She had spent an alarmingly short time dating, she wasn’t really aware of what the rules were. “No one had ever done that before so I would say yes. That good.”

“Pulled you into a corridor? Really? There are no shortage of hidden spaces throughout the-”

He took in her bright cheeks with a sharp inhale of breath and cursed.

“Seriously? No one has ever gotten you off before? Merlin, I-… don’t you spend summers with the Weasley’s?” he questioned.

“What about it?” she snapped. She would never let anyone disparage any of the Weasley family.

“Just… Don’t they have like fourteen men in that family? At least one has to know what he’s doing.”

“You think I’m sleeping with all of the Weasleys?” she baulked. “And there are only four available brothers, none of which I am interested in.”

“Because they can’t get you off?” he questioned smugly.

“Because they are my family,” she hissed.

“That’s… I’m going to need a list of everyone you’ve ever dated so I can warn ever woman I know to stay far away from them… Poor Ginerva.”

“What about Ginny?” Hermione snapped, suddenly concerned for her friend.

“I heard she and Potter were engaged. To be shackled in an orgasm-free marriage sounds like hell.”

“Excuse you!” Hermione squeaked. “Me and Harry have never done anything either!”

“Well… we’ve all read the articles. Tent, cold winter nights, bored beyond belief. What else did you do for half of a year?” Theo questioned with his eyebrow raised.

She was about to start in on a rant when the corner of his mouth twitched up. He was teasing her again. Her eyes narrowed threateningly but he just laughed, settling back into the subject.

“So... That was your first time?” Theo leaned back against the thick wool to stare at the sky with a rakish smile. “I’m honored.”

“Oh stop it.” She lightly slapped at his shoulder, the last of her annoyance slipping away. “It’s not like I don’t have hands.”

She took immense pleasure when his cheeks tinted red.

“Not the same,” he managed to choke out.

“Well, there was hardly time with the war going on.”

“Ah ah, Hermione. There is always time for a night of love. Why do you think there were so many people in our year?”

She joined him in laying flat on his robe, partially so that they would be harder to see but also partially because it let her lace her hand into his, hidden in the by the rise of their bodies. They stared at the sky, watching the clouds drift past. After a few minutes he turned to her, eyes wide and unsure.

“So…” he started, tracing his thumb tracing across her wrist. “Would you like a repeat of that sometime?”

“A repeat? No.” Hermione felt her heart surge at the disappointment that flickered across his face. “An encore? Yes. Likely many. I hope you don’t have plans for… oh, say... the rest of your life.”

“Really?” he asked, the eagerness charming compared to the flirtatious cockiness she had grown used to from him.

“You can move in tomorrow. I promise to charm the curtains shut so that my roommates won’t bother you,” she laughed. “I may even remember to bring you food sometimes.”

Theo rolled his eyes, running his hand across her cheek as she stilled.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.”

She knew she was blushing but couldn’t find it in her to break from his gaze. It was one thing when a boy told you that you were beautiful while wearing a pretty dress and had spent hours on your hair. It was quite another when you were laying on the ground covered in dust and still a bit sweaty.

“I bet you say that to all the 'lovely ladies of Hogwarts'.”

Theo cringed slightly before letting his hand fall away.

“No, just you.”

She preened at the admission. Figuring that, if they were being honest with each other, she may as well admit to something.

“You’re so handsome I have missed no less than three quarters of that Runes class.”

“I’ll copy you some notes.” The casual statement still couldn’t hide his pleased smile. 

Hermione looked up at the sky, the chill of the autumn air was nothing compared to the waves of heat rolling off his body. She knew they were meant to be talking. That she should be asking him questions or trying to identify what in the hell had just happened. But for once her brain was empty, just purring to be in his presence with his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

“Hermione?”

“Hm?” she responded picking out a rabbit from the fluffy white clouds above them.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

She sat up, resting her weight on her spare hand as she stared at him. He didn’t look to contain a shred of nervousness, but when she focused she could just barely feel the twitching in his hand.

“Won’t your housemates-”

“Don’t care.” He glanced over to her, his eyes a stunning pairing against the verdant grass around them. “My father is dead. I can do whatever I want now. Bollocks to them and bollocks to yours as well. Island near Crete, remember. You have a standing invitation, clothing optional.”

She bit her lip. 

“Alright. When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?” she asked.

“No idea. I didn’t intend on going,” he shrugged.

“Hermione! Theo!” 

They both released each other's hands with a nervous jump, not quite ready to address anything yet. Neville came sauntering up to the makeshift blanket and loomed over them.

“Oh good, he agreed.” Neville settled to Hermione’s right, even though it would make more sense for him to take the center. “Thanks, Theo. It’s a weight off my mind. I think between the two of us we’ll have her covered except for Arithmancy.”

“Draco has that class. Did you need notes or something?” Theo asked

“Hermione, you were supposed to talk to him,” Neville groaned.

Theo quirked an eyebrow at her and she flushed red.

“Want to fill me in on what I agreed to?”

“Imaginary stalker,” Hermione grumbled in response. “He gets Neville a bad feeling unless one of _us_ is around me.”

“Oh?” Theo questioned. “And what do you need me for?”

“Not much,” Neville responded, seemingly blind to the undertones of the two others on the blanket. “I figure that I can manage meals and to and from the tower. You can take her walking to and from classes. I’d appreciate it if you could help out.”

Theo blinked slowly, a wide grin working his way across his face as he stared at Hermione. He ghosted his hand along the skin of her thigh briefly without Neville noticing. 

“Happy to help.”

“Let’s head inside,” Neville suggested, pulling up to stand. “I don’t want to spend the rest of the day smelling like you from sitting on this. You’ve already got Hermione drenched in your scent and it’s bothering my nose.”

Hermione had to wave off her fellow Gryffindor when noted her flush and pressed a palm against her forehead. Theo was too busy laughing to be of any help.

0000000000000000000000000000

They all snuck down to the kitchen that night, not wanting to deal with the whispers that would have resulted from all three of them showing up to the Great Hall together. And, to be quite honest with themselves, as Hermione was now inclined to be, they wanted to be together. 

Neville had already become friendly with Theo in the days leading up to the moon. They had gotten to know each other without ever actually talking while rolling around on the ground. She would have wondered if it were a werewolf thing if Ron’s brothers didn’t do it too.

There was a certain wildness to the three of them though. Harry, her and Ron had learned to move as a unit throughout their school years, handing things to the other without being asked or remembering things the other had forgotten. It had taken years of living side by side to establish that innate sense of togetherness.

Theo and Neville fell into it instantly. They always seemed to know what she wanted just before the thought occurred to her. If she needs a quill, Neville was already handing it to her with Theo holding out a piece of parchment. When Neville was about to be caught by the trick step, Theo’s hand grabbed his robe while Hermione cast the counter charm. It was strange, nice and comforting, but also inherently too intimate for something so new. It made her head spin and pine for her old friends. 

“You alright Hermione?” Neville asked, as they sat on a secret tucked away balcony, not bothered in the slightest by the cold when their collective metabolisms kicked out enough heat to cook a casserole.

“Fine,” she responded, pulling out an apple tart and handing it off to Theo, somehow knowing it was his favorite. Harry’s was treacle.

“You don’t look fine,” Theo frowned, even as he bit into the tart. 

“I just… I just miss this. With Ron and Harry,” she muttered, feeling all too girl and much too emotional lately. She would have blamed mood swings but the first thing shoved down her throat at Shell Cottage after she regained consciousness wasn't a year long contraceptive potion. I silenced her period as a side effect of the fertility control. She didn’t like dwelling on the implications of that being a priority potion.

“It’s okay Hermione,” Neville offered, patting her on the back. “We’re still kicking around.”

“It’s not the same,” Theo said before she could. She could tell he was stuffing down some of his own emotions as he responded. “They are her best friends of seven years. A few days with our pathetic selves hardly replaces that.”

“I know,” Neville said petulantly. “But we can still be a load of fun.”

“You are fun.” Hermione smiled, taking Neville's hand. On impulse she took Theo’s too, watching his eyes light up briefly. “But I also miss the long nights by the fire, lecturing Ron to do his homework, and, Salazar strike me down, the trouble we used to get into.”

“Well… I don’t know about homework,” Neville started, glancing at Theo meaningfully. 

“May as well,” Theo responded with a shrug.

“But if you’re looking for trouble we can get that taken care of.”

“I’m not sure if-”

“Oh loosen up Hermione. We'll give you a good time.” Theo pulled her to a stand forcing Neville to let go as she rose. Neville followed them up a second later, seemingly not noticing when she held onto Theo longer than strictly necessary.

0000000000000000

“Forbidden Forest. It’s called ‘forbidden’ for a reason,” Hermione groaned as they moved through the trees like shades. Without their voices, there was only the sounds of the forest.

“Well it’s our forest now,” Neville said, jumping over a fallen trunk and helping guide Hermione over as Theo boosted her up. When his hand trailed just under the curve of her bottom she had to repress a squeak.

“Besides,” Theo landed next to her with a smug grin. “Unlike you lions, the snakes are good at not getting caught. We don’t roar everywhere we go. No one will ever know.”

She let the men guide her, fully aware that this could end terribly if any large and hungry monster wandered upon their path but somehow not caring. It was different from being out near the full moon when she was half drunk and wild. Tonight it felt like adventure and an innocent curiosity that she hadn’t felt since the beginning of the war.

After what felt like a few minutes but was clearly a long distance away from the castle they broke through a clearing. 

Hermione was gazing down a ridge with medium sized pools dotting the forest floor reflecting the stars. Glowing red willow trees, drifted in the breeze, their fronds licking at the water like playful fingertips. The air carried the scent of warmth on it and her eyes caught the misty steam rising from the water.

“Ember willows,” Neville supplied, helping her down the ridge on sure feet. “Their roots can reach 500 degrees Celsius and keep the pools pleasant warm to burning hot. We found it the morning of the full moon but didn’t get a chance to explore it much.”

“What do you say?” Theo questioned, unzipping his robe and tossing it to the side. “Fancy a swim?”

“I don’t have a suit.”

“You can always go starkers.” Theo winked at her, working the buttons of his Oxford free.

Her heart leapt and her mind jumped to topics that were certainly not appropriate with Neville present. Apparently it showed on her face because Theo smiled, peeling off his shirt in one smooth motion. She had seen him naked before but he had been covered in blood and whimpering in pain. So had she for that matter, it hardly counted. Now she could just make out the careful defined muscles of his lean form. The scars from the moon and his bite the only disruption to his perfectly even skin.

“Knock it off Theo,” Neville groaned behind her. She heard a splash and spun, finding Neville resurfacing from one of the pools further down. He moved to float on his back and Hermione covered her eyes with a shout.

“You’re going to hurt his feelings Granger,” Theo chuckled.

“I’m wearing trunks, Hermione.” She peaked out from her fingers to find that Neville was indeed wearing black and red trunks as he drifted under the branches of a willow. “Sometimes I swear you forget you're a witch.”

Neville grinned at her then dove, a familiar clear mass of a bubble charm forming as he swam to the bottom to examine the roots.

“Honestly, he has the fittest witch in school about to strip down and he goes to dig in the mud,” Theo groaned as he settled into a nearby pool. He hissed and the lean ridges of his stomach twitched, rolling with tension as he lowered himself before relaxing. “There is something wrong with that man.”

“Or maybe he’s just not a cad,” Hermione quipped as her eyes traced the tanned skin where it stretched between his pecs and his collarbone. The light was muted and weak, blurring the scars on his shoulders into his tanned skin.

“Says the one oggling me like a Sunday roast.” Theo winked when she blushed. “I can do you as well.”

Hermione groaned at the double entendre as he waved his wand in her general direction. 

“If I let you do it, I will be naked won’t I?”

“Not wholly.” He smirked, setting his wand on the ridge behind him when she shook her head.

Hermione started to unbutton her shirt as he watched, his eyes following her with far too much hunger to be appropriate. She exposed just the top of her bra to press her wand to it and thought of the swimsuit she bought the summer before the war and had never gotten to wear. Her father had nearly blown a gasket and her mother was preening about her daughter being so grown up.

Hermione didn’t see what the big deal was. It was a deep plum two piece with thick ties and pleasantly covered the important parts of her chest and bottom. The material was thick and hid more than most suits she had seen on the other women at the beach.

Still when she shimmied out of her skirt and shrugged off her shirt she caught Theo’s eye and it made perfect sense as to why her father wanted to burn it. Theo was half out of the water when Neville resurfaced.

“Come on down ‘Mione!” He shouted. “Theo loves boiling away up there but this is where all the cool stuff is.”

0000000000000000000

Hermione and Neville eventually managed to coax Theo down into the cooler pools with promises of warming charms on the walk home. The ember willows were beautiful and sustained a whole host of rare organisms in their ponds. Hermione swam and explored the pond bed with the two of them, laughing in delight as silverfish flocked to Theo’s hair, attempting to hide in it. When the bubble head charms got too cumbersome to maintain they splashed in the water, pointing out constellations and guessing at the mysterious flying shapes darting above them. The warm red caste from the ember willows made everything seem soft. She could barely make out Neville’s scar either and without it, she could pretend that they were all just a few seventh years who had snuck away for a break from NEWTs.

After a few hours, the quarter moon was high in the sky and they had barely noticed the time pass. With great reluctance and a promise to soak in the warmer pools at a later date, the three dried themselves and got dressed before wandering back to the castle.

They fell out of the tree line laughing, eyes bright with the budding closeness between the three of them. As the wind shifted and a cold, earthy scent drifted to Hermione from the wrong direction. Rather than from the forest behind her, it was coming from the top of the hill. 

Theo stiffened when the clouds parted and the minimal moonlight reflected against Malfoy’s white hair. She couldn’t read the git’s face but something about his scent put her on edge. 

“He seems pissed,” Neville supplied helpfully.

“One guess as to who?” Theo questioned casually strolling through the grass.

“That’s a trick question,” Hermione quipped. Neville followed behind her, closing the ranks. “He’s always mad at me so, even though it is you, either guess would be correct.”

“What about me?” Neville laughed, letting his aggression leak away for the comfort of their group.

“I’m not sure he has ever spared more than a thought for you Longbottom,” Theo said.

“Self-absorbed arse.” Hermione scowled.

“You’ve picked up quite the mouth ‘Mione.” Neville chuckled. “Was that my fault or the Wesley’s?”

“One Weasley. Ginny.” She paused for a moment. “Charlie might have helped but most of his are Romanian.”

“Got a filthy mouth do you Granger?” Theo threw offhandedly over his shoulder. “I’d love to hear that sometime.”

She glared at the back of his head even as she felt her blood warm. Neville was about to launch into a (likely embarrassing) story but they had reached the top of the hill.

“Evening Draco,” Theo hummed. “Out for a midnight stroll are you?”

Malfoy snapped his gaze between the three before sneering.

“Not with this crowd. Get your arse back inside. We have a house meeting that started ten minutes ago.”

“Those things don’t have nearly enough sex or alcohol to put up with.”

“And playing wildman in the forest with Granger and Longbottom do?” 

Neville sputtered and Hermione blushed. Theo meanwhile continued his stroll as if nothing had ever happened, leading them inside.

“Jealousy is a bad look on you Draco.”

“What on earth are you spewing Nott,” Malfoy growled. Hermione and Neville fell back slightly, watching the Slytherins dance their poisoned tune.

“I’m just saying there is enough to go around. You aren’t entitled to much of anything Draco.”

“Careful where you tread Nott. Snakes hide underfoot.”

“And the lone wolf eats little,” he quipped back. Neville was thoroughly confused and Hermione was aware they were using some sort of metaphor based code but she was missing too much information to understand it.

After a moment Theo rolled his eyes and turned to the Gryffindors with an apologetic grin.

“Apparently I am needed to spice up the bureaucracy. I’ll catch you two later.”

They waved goodbye, still feeling the simmering tension between the Slytherins until the boys exited the courtyard. Neville blinked at the retreating forms with a frown.

“Did you catch any of that?”

She pushed forward, intent on making her way up to Gryffindor tower for a nice long shower. 

“Not even half.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been awhile! Here you go, an extra long chapter for you. WITH SMUT!

The next morning Hermione watched the Slytherin table with a hint of sadness. Theo had placed himself as far away from Malfoy as humanly possible while still sitting with the older students. While Hermione wasn’t particularly fond of his relationship with the prat, Theo seemed to see something valuable in it and she hated to have come between them. Still, Theo met her at the entrance to the Great Hall just after Malfoy exited for their shared subject: Charms. Before she could question him on it Theo pulled her quickly into an alcove and snogged her until they risked being late for class.

He had left her with mussed hair and far too turned on to be publicly decent by the time they entered the classroom. She took her seat near the front while Theo slipped in next to Malfoy just as the door swung shut. But as Professor Flitwick started to greet the class, Hermione could smell the cold anger rolling off Malfoy in waves. By the time the lecture let out she was all but scrambling to the relative safety of a waiting Neville. 

Hermione had shot out of her chair, successfully making a mad dash for the door before either Slytherin had even stood. She crashed straight into Neville’s chest, with a muffled thump. 

“Hermione? Is everything-” His face screwed up into a snarl as he roughly shoved her behind him, eyes trained on the still open door. 

“Neville? What-”

Her mouth snapped shut as a frigid, angry scent rolled through the air all but freezing everything in its tracks. Malfoy’s anger in the class had been cold, this was  _ Arctic _ . But, beneath the instinctive reaction of fear for Theo, a shred of concern bloomed for the blond. Surely Theo being friends with her and Neville didn’t warrant such a violent response but something had to. Hopefully nothing  _ that  _ bad.

When Malfoy glided through the door his face was frozen into a mask of calm. His eyes flicked over to her, tucked tightly behind Neville. His steps didn’t pause but, oddly enough, he nodded at Neville and continued on his way. Before Hermione could so much as begin to process whatever  _ that _ meant Theo strolled out. To anyone else he may look casual and carefree but Hermione could see the tension in his jaw and the way his eyes flashed.

“Theo? Are you okay?” she asked.

Neville relaxed a bit but when she tried to push in front of him he just cajoled her back in place. Theo looked over, letting a lazy grin pull at his lips as he brushed back his hair. 

“Fine Hermione. Malfoy is just being a pissy little git. Go on down to lunch, I’ll see you in the library.”

Neville stared for a moment then nodded, tossing his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go ‘Mione,” Neville rumbled, the first of the student’s cautiously wandering out of the classroom. He pulled her toward the Great Hall just as Theo turned and set off after Malfoy, a stony frown etched onto his face when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

She let Neville guide them away until they merged into the stream of students. It had given her just enough time to make up her mind.

“I’m going back.” She shook off Neville's arm and maneuvered herself back into the stream of students heading back toward the Charms classroom.

“Hermione,” Neville groaned. “Leave it alone.”

“Do you know what they’re doing?” She paused, giving Neville the chance to catch up. He was larger and couldn’t just slip through the crowd like she could. 

  
“It’s…” He knocked down (and subsequently helped up) a second year who couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. As soon as he was righted the second year shuffled off and Neville strolled to her right. “ _ Male _ stuff. You know.”

_ Werewolf stuff. Joy. _

“Well then it impacts me doesn’t it?”

“I really think-”

“I’m going. You can come with me, but  _ don’t try to stop me _ .” Her voice seemed to pitch a bit deeper than usual and she saw Neville flinch. She was about to apologize — though she wasn’t sure what for— when he sighed and twitched his head back the way they had come.

Hermione shoved her nose in the air in victory and immediately guided them through the crowd with ease. The doors had just snapped shut for the next period when they made it back to Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

“Now what?” Neville asked, sniffing at the air cautiously.

Hesitantly, Hermione did the same, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes as that new part of her brain tried to sort out the scents. Malfoy and Theo choked the air, even among the sea of teenagers and hormones that always sprinkled the hall. Theo’s scent brought warmth and comfort to her soul, immediately setting her at ease.

She guided them in his direction, following the markers of where he had brushed against a wall or a statue, until she lost the scent of warmth and spice to the ice cold fragrance of the Forbidden Forest. She was vaguely aware of some compulsion charms before shrugging them off easily as she made her way forward.

When they rounded the final corner she was watching the two males snapping at each other in an abandoned corridor. Hermione paused Neville with a finger to her lips as she focused on listening to the low conversation. She quickly cast a notice-me-not-charm on them as she and Neville watched the argument unfold.

“I told you this would happen. I fucking warned you,” Malfoy hissed. All semblance of calm had disappeared and his eyes were flashing ferally to mirror the sneer tugging at his lips. Compared to the blank mask he was wearing earlier, he felt oddly more human to Hermione this way.

“I don’t care,” Theo responded.

“Obviously. Or else you would have stayed the hell away.”

“This isn’t what I wanted!” Theo groaned. “You know you're practically a brother to me. Don’t act like you don’t feel the same compulsion, I can see straight through you.”

“I don’t,” Malfoy growled. “I just-”

“Are too much of a coward to try to fix things.” Theo groaned and dropped the square of his shoulders. He sighed and rubbed absently at his shoulder. “Just tell them. It’ll be so much easier that way. If everyone knows what’s going on-”

“I’m not doing that to you. Or them. Or anyone. If they want to know then they can damn well come ask. They want to be as far away from all of this as possible and they can’t be if they know.” Malfoy settled against the wall with a far off look to his eyes. “I should have never told you in the first place.”

“We would be pretty well fucked if you hadn’t, huh?” Theo responded. “We only have a couple weeks until the next moon. What are you going to do when instinct can’t be ignored anymore?”

“I-” Suddenly Malfoy cut himself off, he glared in the general direction of the Gryffindors. His eyes flashed and his scent rolled through the hall aggressively. She felt Neville suppress a cough beside her.

“Merlin, Draco.” Theo scowled stepping back from the blond. “Knock it off. I can’t breath-”

“We aren’t alone.” 

Malfoy glared at where Neville and Hermione stood before pushing off the wall with an air of disgust. He pinned Theo with one more meaningful look and strode from the hall, breaking the compulsion charm with a crack.

Knowing that they were caught, Hermione dropped the spell. The tension in Theo’s shoulder relaxed when he saw them.

“Just us, mate,” Neville said.

“I know.” A weak smile tugged at Theo’s lips as he strolled closer. “I smelled you ages ago. Draco can get in such a mood when he’s like that he doesn’t notice the obvious.”

“You wanted us to hear?” Hermione questioned as he threw an arm around both her and Neville. If she was not mistaken she was being held significantly closer to his body though.

“Slytherin. Remember.”

“Why not just tell us yourself?” Hermione questioned with narrow eyes. Theo frowned then tried to cover the action with an overly bright smile.

“Slytherin. Remember,” he repeated. 

Neville laughed but Hermione stared at Theo’s eyes. After a moment she recognized the losing fight when she saw it. Whatever he had was not to be shared. If she wanted to know she would have to talk to Malfoy— so naturally she would never know.

“Fine. Keep your secrets,” she said and shrugged off his arm. That elicited a pitiful frown that mirrored a kicked puppy rather well. “But don’t bother asking for help later when you muck it up.”

“How do you know I will muck it up?” he questioned with one eyebrow raised.

“That’s easy,” Neville said, pulling Theo forward as the trio began to walk. “Experience.”

“Ugh. Don’t group me with Potter,” Theo groaned loudly. With the last of the tension chased away his face fell into an easy grin and he threw his arm back around her shoulder (this time not doing the same with Neville’s). “Let’s grab lunch from the kitchen today. I don’t want to deal with people.” 

  
  


000000000000000000000000000

“Good morning, my little lions.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open when Theo shouldered his way between her and Neville at breakfast the next day. He had been pulled away from them by another secret ‘House Meeting’ last night and this was the first they had seen of him since.

Neville simply grumbled, glaring at the Slytherin before hunching back over his coffee.

“Theo?” Hermione questioned doing her best to ignore the gawking from the rest of the table.

“Yes, Hermione?”

The green of Theo’s robes were out of place amongst the sea of red. Apparently he did not notice or care as he began to pile food onto his plate, every once in a while finding a choice rasher or particularly plump sausage to slip onto her plate. Whereas Neville piled food into a tall tower, Theo seemed to have perfectly mastered the art of maintaining a modest but constantly full platter.

“Not that we don’t appreciate your company but-”

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here?” Hermione and Neville spun on Seamus with a glare. The Irishman had the decency to cringe back slightly. “Sorry, couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

Theo sighed dramatically, taking a moment to pop a sausage link into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes shot wide in confusion before slicing into a second sausage.

“Huh, you guys have rarebit filled ones here. I’m suddenly feeling discriminated against.”

“Theo?” Neville grumbled shouldering away Pavarti from where she practically leaned over him to gawk at Theo. “Please just shut them up so I can start my day in peace.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the brunette briefly before turning to Theo. He stiffened and stared down at his food. She dare not do anything to overt with so many people looking, they already drew enough attention walking to class together these past few days. Instead she slipped her hand under the table to rest it lightly on his thigh. He twitched but that was the only indication he had noticed.

“Was it about last night?” Hermione asked softly. That only focused the table's attention more and she regretted her phrasing. “What did they want?”

Theo cleared his throat and forced a causal smile on his face before continuing his meal.

“Oh the usual. Mostly to warn me away from the lion’s den. Which may have been more convincing if the main point hadn’t been how it tanks my marriage prospects.” He smirked at the outward offense on her housemate’s faces. “I told them about my island plan but they didn’t go for it. So I am moving in with you lot. Pass the gravy please.”

The muted sounds of the Great Hall echoed around them. The little pocket of seventh and eighth years sat speechless. 

The only one who seemed unaffected was Ginny who was staring at Theo with a measuring look. After a moment she politely passed the gravy over to him. When he took it with a thanks he seemed to have passed her test.

“Do you snore? The eighth year boys dorm is full but it's further away so they'll have to make room if you do.”

A small smirk pulled at Theo’s face even as Lavender questioned Ginny.

“What? The dorms?”

“Well if he’s moving in he has to sleep somewhere.” Ginny smiled deviously at Hermione. “Unless he plans on bunking with Neville.”

Neville choked on his coffee even as Theo barked out a laugh. 

“Your sordid fantasies are ruined Brown.” Theo smiled even as Lavender blanched. “Oh yes, I know all about them. Unfortunately for you, I am strictly women only.”

“So you’ll be sharing with Hermione then,” Ginny finished.

Neville sputtered and Theo was trying not to laugh. Hermione glared at Ginny who primly sipped on her tea as the rest of the table tittered nervously.

“You should have been a Slytherin, Weasley.” Theo’s face scrunched up in confusion. “That’s not a sentence I ever expected to say.”

“Better just go with Ginny or Gin,” Ginny responded. “I have too many brothers to respond to Weasley anymore.”

Theo smiled widely and Hermione tried to warn him away with a shake of her head. 

“What about Giner-”

“I can cast my Bat-Bogey curse wandlessly,” Ginny interrupted with a glare. Hermione couldn’t help but notice the slight smile tugging at her lips. “Just so that you are aware... roomie.”

Theo laughed and the table broke into bubbles of private conversations and whispers, seemingly accepting but also still cautious. When enough attention had been pulled toward the upcoming quidditch match she drew Theo’s attention with a tug of his robes. He dipped his head lower, seemingly leaning over his food.

“Yes Hermione?”

“Are you sure about this?” she whispered making a point not to look over at the Slytherin table where she could already feel Malfoy glaring at her. His scent was drifting through the hall, the cold anger apparent, even over the heavy scents of food. “I don’t want to make your life harder.”

“It’s fine.”

“Jokes aside, you still have to live with them. Is it safe? What about-”

“-Nothing. Draco and I are the only returning eighth years and he’s not the type to set a trap. Nothing but straightforward confrontation with that one. No one else can get in the dorm.”

“But aren’t you just-”

“Sick of worrying about what people think? Yes.” Theo answered sitting back up. The Gryffindors turned their attention back to him as he spoke in his normal cadence. “Going to do whatever I damn well please? Yes. Absolutely  _ over _ this conversation? Also yes. Ooo, apple tart.”

Hermione sighed but handed off his favorite snack, sliding it onto his plate. Theo smiled and slipped his hand under the table to grip hers once, sliding his thumb across her wrist. She begrudgingly returned to her food, Theo taking Neville’s place in filling her plate.

“I expected you to be more princely,” Lavender said with a frown.

Theo opened his mouth to respond but Hermione cut him off.

“Whatever innuendo is about to leave your mouth had better be worth an elbow to the stomach.” Theo smiled and tucked back into his food, sending a wink at Lavender that made her blush to the roots of her hair. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh when Neville reached over to smack the back of Theo’s head lightly and set the both of them bickering while she finished breakfast, all the while studiously ignoring the feeling of silver sliding over her spine.

000000000000000

Over the course of the week Theo had become somewhat of a defacto presence at the Gryffindor table, much to the overt disapproval of his house. Hermione was content to just stew and let them have their glares until a tripping jinx aimed for Theo’s back caught her shield in the middle of the hall. All the green within the general vicinity was suddenly pink and by the time the trio sat down to dinner with the rest of Gryffindor, half of the snake’s table was wearing a shade of bubblegum and the other half was pointedly staring down at their food.

The arrangement of walking each other to class quickly shifted, much to Theo’s chagrin. Now it was Hermione, Neville, and oddly enough Lavender (only on Thursdays to Ancient Studies) escorting Theo to class. Hermione bristled at that at first but she couldn’t very well refuse the offer  _ for  _ him and Theo didn’t seem bothered by it. 

When a pair of Slytherin sixth years arrived at lunch with bright red lipstick and heavy mascara painted on their distinctly male faces Hermione conceded the point. For now.

She wished she could just take care of it. It was almost impossible to choke down the urge to insist he didn’t go anywhere without her. But as it was, they already were the topic of enough conversations. It wasn’t that Hermione was ashamed of anything, Theo was a wonderful person who could win over just about anyone if given the chance. The problem was she wasn’t sure he would ever get that chance, no matter how much he deserved it. She was still thinking about that fact when she pulled him into an empty classroom during dinner. 

The door shut behind them with a snap, a smug grin pulling at his lips as when she finally dropped his tie.

“Well aren’t you-”

“Shut up.”

She blushed at the forceful move but he was absolutely driving her crazy. It wasn’t fair that he could just pull her into an alcove and snog her senseless while whispering things without actually delivering on them.

Still he took pity on her, lifting her up to sit on the table and nudging his way in between her thighs in sure, smooth motions.

“Was there something you wanted, Darling?” he hummed, brushing his lips across her cheek. “You seem needy.”

“You are absolutely-” she sighed when he nipped lightly at the shell of her ear. “Incorrigible.”

“You are the one yanking school boys around by their ties.” 

Theo’s low laugh echoed through the room, filling the place with the sound. The new moon had risen last night and with the lack of overly wolfy senses, Hermione had missed the ease of when she could pick up his scent. This close however, the warmth enveloped her, simultaneously settling her and pulling at the desire he had been taunting all week. Fully aware that she probably looked insane, she burrowed herself in the crook of Theo’s neck, pulling him flush against her body as she inhaled deeply. One large hand ran up and down her thigh while the other supported her back. He let out a contented sigh when he shamelessly nosed his way into hair as well.

Letting her instinct guide her she licked softly at the elegant curve between his shoulder and neck, smiling when his movements froze. An answering rumble reverberated through his chest, sending vibrations shooting between her legs.

“Hermione-” It was his turn to choke on his words when she bit down strictly harder than a nip, laving at the spot to sooth it afterwards. He shuddered and tightened his grip around her. “Don’t tease.”

“You’ve been teasing all week Theo,” she reminded him, tracing the opposite side with her nail until he was twitching against her.

“That’s different,” he said roughly. His voice was scratchy and hot against the skin of her neck as he licked at the same spot on her. It started a slow heat in her stomach that built on each pass. When his teeth scraped against her skin she almost wished he would bite harder.

“Oh really?” she asked. 

He let out a groan as she sucked the abused skin into her mouth, her teeth worrying at it softly. She had never been the territorial type, but then again she did not have the best record when Lavender was involved. 

“Do tell. I’d love to hear it.”

“Stop gnawing on me for a bloody minute and I may be able to form a sensible response,” he groaned, his palm twitching against her.

She paused her ministrations, pleased to note the darkening skin just under the collar of his shirt. Hermione only gave him a moment to recover before pulling him to her by the tie until his lips crashed into hers. She sighed when he kissed her in that infuriating slow way that promised nothing and everything at the same time.

Thoroughly sick of gentle and patient snogs, she laced her hand into his hair and attacked, pushing her tongue into his mouth at the momentary surprise. He recovered quickly enough, folding his arms around her body and pulling her to the edge of the table. By the time they broke Hermione was breathless and more than a bit impatient.

“You are going to get us in trouble, Darling.”

“It’s an abandoned classroom during dinner. Who’s going to catch us?” she questioned nibbling lightly on the unmarked side of his neck. She was pleased to have discovered the sensitive spot and he appeared to love her work, judging by the light swearing in her ear.

“I don’t want to-”

She released his skin with a pop, kissing her way up to his jaw to look at him. His usually humor filled eyes had darkened to a deep azure that made her breath catch. He stared down at her in warning, but she was sure of what she wanted.

“I’m not a doll, you don’t have to worry about breaking me.”

“What if we get caught?” he sighed softly against her lips as she pecked him lightly. “I just… I’m starting to think that this isn’t such a good idea for you. I don’t imagine that I am a wise choice-”

“How about you let me make my own decisions?” she chided softly. “I like you Theo. Don’t get cold feet on me now.” 

“Are you sure? You deserve more than stolen moments in an alcove with a Death Eater’s spawn.”

Hermione pulled back narrowing her eyes at the out of character self-loathing. Theo was looking anywhere but her eyes, his shoulders hunched, like he was expecting her to agree and pull away. Still, his hands were looped around her waist, fingers trailing over her lower back soothingly, almost possessively. She sighed drawing his face back to hers until his wary cerulean flooded her vision.

“You probably deserve more than a werewolf know-it-all who has turned your whole house against you so let’s call it a draw.”

“But that’s not-”

“Honestly, Theo," she tutted. "I can’t wait to just drag you by your hand down the hall. Just give it some time for your housemates to forget and for me to tell Ron and Harry. We don’t need to fight that war on two fronts.”

He seemed like he was about to continuing arguing so she silenced him with another heated kiss that left them both breathless and hungry.

“Wanting to notify the family at barely a week in, Granger,” he growled. “Isn’t that a bit sudden?”

Hermione swatted at his chest.

“Fine,” he mumbled, kissing her forehead. “I want to be there when you tell them. Can’t send you into the lion’s den alone.”

“I sent you into the snake’s lair,” she mused even as she frowned. If he wanted to be there it only left one option and she didn’t like it overly much. “It’ll have to be at Hogsmeade then.”

“Are you just trying to get out of our date next month?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Never,” she responded with a casual kiss. It was amazing how quickly she settled into a comfortable rhythm with him. Their chaste kisses quickly dissolved into the frenzied snogging from earlier that had her toes tingling.

When she felt his fingers drifting up her thigh she came back to herself with a rush of determination. Hermione jumped from the desk, pushing herself hard against him. She felt his length through his trousers and the thought of it sent a pleased ripple up her spine. With a few insistent shoves, she guided them back until Theo was leaning against the wall with his hands wrapped around her waist. 

With him unguarded she snuck her hand between them and gripped him firmly in her hand. She was rewarded when his whole body jolted and his eyes shot open, hazy with lust as his brain tried to fish for words.

“You don’t have-” 

She cut him off by pulling her palm up the considerable length of him. When she had started all this she had not considered this aspect. She hadn’t really gotten a good feel for his shaft trapped between clothes and robes as it had been last time. Rather than worry about the size of it she found herself anticipating her task.

With far more curiosity and grace than the last time she had tried this for someone, she gave him one last kiss to distract him while she freed the length of him from his trousers. He shook minutely when she wrapped her hand around his cock, her eyes widening as she got a feel for the silky softness of him. He was thicker than she expected and she wasn’t really sure her jaw could manage it for very long. But still, it sent a little purr through her. Theo’s eyes drifted open, a confident smirk on his face.

“You seem pleased,” he breathed.

“As do you,” she hummed back, running her hand over the tip and gathering the bead of wetness as she swirled her thumb around. She nipped one last time at that spot on his neck before sliding down to her knees with a wandless cushioning charm.

“Her-” She flicked her eyes up to catch his, a tight scowl pulled at her lips in challenge. He blinked once, his lapis eyes glittering in the muted afternoon light. He shook his head lightly before smiling. “Well, carry on then I suppose.”

“So gracious.” Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she stared up at him.

“Well I think-” 

He was cut off when she ran the flat of her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. His head lulled back against the wall, even as his hand came to rest behind her neck. She kissed up the side his length, occasionally sucking at the skin until he let out a strangled gasp. She instantly pulled away, worried she had somehow mucked it up.

“Theo?”

“Yeah?” His voice was tight and she could see him manually controlling his breathing. His head was still tilted back against the wall but she could see the tightness in his jaw slowly start to fade.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Just my pride,” he grumbled. When she didn’t move he finally looked back down at her, his eyes glazed and impatient. “Oh, you’re serious. No darling, you didn’t hurt me. Though I think I may die if you just keep sitting there like that.”

“Hmm, seems a bit dramatic,” she said, taking advantage of her reignited confidence she darted out her tongue to flick at his tip. He groaned but kept his eyes on hers this time, watching as she experimentally swirled her tongue around him before pulling back before his eyes drifted shut.

“I'm not sure if I am doing this right. So you’ll have to tell me-”

“Yes yes. You’re doing a bloody fine job reducing me to a simpering mess. Please Hermione. I promise I will return the favor in spades.”

“Oh?” she questioned swirling her tongue again, watching the thick muscles of his thigh clench.

“Anything you want,” he groaned when she slowed. “Just don’t fucking stop.”

“Ever the predictable Slytherin.” 

Hermione smiled before slipping the tip of him fully into her mouth and closing her lips around him as she swirled. He made a sound far to masculine to be a whimper but still indicated such complete submission that she couldn’t help but preen. He was always so confident when he was in control it was absolutely addictive to see him turn to putty under her unskilled ministrations. 

As she sunk lower on him, rolling her tongue under him as she moved, she picked up what he liked versus what he didn’t. Even the slightest graze of her teeth resulted in a flinch so she avoided that. But when the tip of him pushed against the roof of her mouth before sliding back to her throat he swore and his fingers tightened in her hair. Unfortunately she was a bit over ambitious when it came to the length of him and she could barely fit half of him at before she found herself choking.

She tried all the things she had read about in magazines and books of various repute until she had completed everything she could without calling the house elves in for an assortment of editable aids. It seemed like good timing considering Theo was practically shivering with every pull and she had to lean him against the wall with her hands on his hips to keep him from taking over.

With a somewhat aching jaw she released the pressure holding him in place. Almost instantly his hips snapped forward, driving further down her throat than she had been able to force herself to take him. She gagged, withdrawing to clear her throat before casting a simple wandless charm she had learned in a rather dubious edition of Witch Weekly.

“Fuck. Sorry I-” 

She was back on him a moment later, blessing the ease of magic as he thrust back against her with considerably more control. The charm would keep her from gagging but she had to make sure she was getting enough air. She took another few inches of him but asking any more of her would be anatomically impossible. 

Instead she fisted her hand around the base of his cock, pumping in time with his thrust. After a few more moments they grew erratic and Hermione felt the tightness in his body just before he released. He yelled something that may have been her name, a swear, or a prayer before harshly tugging back on her hair. She closed her eyes as the unexpected ribbons of hot cum landed on her face lightly.

She waited until the grip on her hair released before cracking open one eye. Her tongue was tired and her jaw ached. She was vaguely aware her hair was probably a frizzed out mess from where he had tangled his hands in it and that she looked no less than obscene with him all over her face and neck. None of that mattered though because he was staring down at her like a man who had just found real magic for the first time.

“So I suppose I deserve at least an Acceptable for that?” she joked softly. Falling back on her heels and reaching for her wand.

“What?” Theo asked dumbly before shaking his head. “Oh. Oh! I… fuck. I didn’t mean to do that. I just didn’t know if you wanted to… well...” 

Before she could draw her own she found Theo’s warm magic rolling across her skin softly, wicking away his mess from her face, hair, and neck. She shivered when it passed directly over the sensitive spot he had kissed so thoroughly earlier.

“I don’t mind,” Hermione hummed pulling herself up and trying in vain to smooth back her hair before giving it up and casting a quick braiding charm on it. “Though I might have if we didn’t have magic.”

“Well sorry anyway. It was rude.”

“You don’t need to apologize Theo.” Hermione smiled and licked her lips, surprised to taste just the barest hint of salt across them. Though he was spent Theo lazily tracked the moment with a dark look. She waited until his eyes met hers again before pressing against him to purr in his ears.

“But I do expect you to keep your promises.”

Theo blinked once before a positively evil smile pulled at his lips. She whined softly as his fingers tickled along her bare thigh.

“I always do darling. I always do.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was starting to get twitchy. She had settled into classes and already finished most of the homework due for the next month. Still, as the moon grew fuller she grew restless. A week out and she had been able to bleed off most of the extra magic dueling with Ginny but it left the redhead exhausted and only took the edge off. 

She couldn’t help but think of Malfoy’s suggestion of sex. It wasn’t that she trusted him… or even wanted to listen to a word he said. It was just that her and Theo had continued to fool around over the past couple of weeks and it seemed like a natural sort of progression anyway.

Which would be how Hermione found herself waiting for Ancient Studies to be let out at the base of the Divination tower. Students passed quickly, scurrying to lunch or other classes but Hermione only had eyes for a silver and green tie. 

Theo was one of the last to leave the classroom and when his eyes caught hers his face broke into a wide grin. Hermione’s heart fluttered and she knew there was an equally vibrant expression on hers. How no one else seemed to notice was beyond her.

“Hey Hermione,” Theo said, sauntering up to her. 

She had the irrational desire for him to call her ‘darling’ like he only ever did when they were alone. It was stupid, the first Hogsmeade visit wasn’t for two more weeks and the boys would blow a gasket if she didn’t tell them first. Still she wanted to drag him to the Great Hall and snog him silly. Just so that everyone knew he was hers.

“Theo,” her voice was low and carried that tone that let him know he was about to be dragged into a broom closet. His steps faltered and his eyes darkened, the grin twisting into a smirk.

“I thought we were meeting in the library,” Theo said casually. He stopped a respectable distance away, a few nosy onlookers still watching their ‘friendship’ with rapt attention. She could give them something to talk about.

“Yes well-” Hermione stepped forward intending to grab his hand. Something tickled at her nose, the sensitivity higher than usual. She closed her eyes and inhaled, disguising the movement as a sigh. Smoke… heat… spice… and-

Her eyes snapped open at the smell of roses and lilacs. She had choked on that perfume enough times over the years to recognize it immediately. Her eyes narrowed and Theo watched her warily. It took her a second to realize she was growling.

She spun, locating Lavender a short distance away chatting with Parvarti. Hermione's feet moved on instinct, her temper flaring at the challenge. She vaguely heard Theo calling for her somewhere behind her but all she could focus on was the stupid rose-scented girl a few feet away.

“Oh, hey Hermione. We we’re just-”

Hermione cut Lavender off, grabbing her tightly by the wrist, her nails pressing against the skin in warning. Lavender’s mouth snapped shut and lurched forward letting Hermione pull her by the arm.

“Excuse you. We were talking,” Parvati said. Not that Hermione was listening.

Hermione hauled the other girl down the hall, whispers following them. She didn’t care, it was all she could do to keep from making a massive scene in the hallway. Her longer legs served her well, putting distance between them and the rest of the students while Lavender struggled to keep up. Hermione didn’t let go of the girl's wrist and Lavender didn’t dare pull away.

When they were suitably far away enough she pulled the girl forward, inhaling deeply. Yes, she smelled of flowers, but just under it, barely noticeable and pressed right against her neck. The scent of smoke and spice. Hermione snarled, all but throwing her onto a nearby bench. Lavender whined but kept her eyes on the ground and head bent.

“Apparently we need to have a chat.” Hermione was vaguely aware of Theo coming to a careful stop somewhere behind her.

“Dar-” she spun on him with a growl, throwing out a silencing spell before he could finish the statement. Theo’s eyes narrowed but he simply crossed his arms and waited.

“Why exactly-” Hermione questioned turning back to Lavender. “-do you smell like Theo?”

Lavender flinched, her eyes fixed on her hands.

“It was an accident,” she mumbled meekly.

“I’m sure it was.  _ Look at me _ .” Hermione growled, her voice pitching dangerously low. Lavender looked up hesitantly, her eyes filled with fear. Every muscle in her body demanded that she hex the man-stealing-bint into oblivion. Hermione should have known she couldn’t keep her bloody paws to herself. The girl had already taken what wasn’t hers once-

“He’s yours. I know that. I promise Hermione,” Lavender babbled, her face taking on a glazed expression. “Accident. It was an accident. I’d never take your mate.”

Hermione blinked, the human part of her brain creeping back.

“Mate?” she asked. The word swirled warmly in her chest... which was just foolish. They weren’t animals and didn't have mates. Theo was her... well. They hadn’t really discussed that but she was pretty sure they were dating… or something.

The monologue calmed her enough that by the time she looked back at Lavender the blonde was trembling as she babbled. 

“-and I just slipped. He caught me so I didn’t fall down the stairs and I am really sorry. I know that you two are-”

“You know?” Hermione whispered, slowly dragging herself back from feral.

“Er…” Lavender slowed, seemingly relaxing as Hermione did. “Yeah… well…”

“How?” Hermione snapped, instantly planning damage control. Owls could fly fast but not faster than gossip. It may have to be a patronus and she could just hope that Harry and Ron weren’t in the middle of a DMLE meeting or something.

“Erm… you… er… smell like each other… a lot.” Lavender coughed into her hand, her cheeks red. “Particularly after you have disappeared for awhile.”

Hermione cheeks flared. There was the sound of a muffled guffaw behind her. Apparently Theo had broken through her spell. Dear Godric this was mortifying. The biggest gossip in school knew about her and Theo sneaking off and… smelling like each other apparently. Lavender wasn’t even a werewolf, she was like Bill...which meant, Neville and Justin and…. Oh God  _ Malfoy _ knew too. 

“ _ You will not say anything about any of this,”  _ Hermione growled, her tone one that was not to be ignored. Lavender’s eyes glazed over again and she nodded fervently.

“Never. I won’t say a word. I’m so sorry Hermione. It really was an accident. Theo was just being-”

“Go!” Hermione spat turning toward the deeply amused wizard in question. Lavender wasted no time in making herself scarce and Hermione could smell the relief rolling off her as she skittered by. As soon as her footsteps faded Theo spoke.

“Well that was a bit of an overreaction.”

“I’d be careful Theo,” Hermione growled, her temper flaring violently. “This is your fault too.”

“How is this my fault?” he shot back, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“You should have let her fall.”

“Down a thirty-foot staircase?” Theo scoffed. “Do you even hear yourself Granger?”

She hissed, upset he wasn’t just rolling over to apologize. She stomped up to him, growling with her shoulders braced.

“Merlin, I know the moon has you riled up, but you look like you are about to swing on me.”

“Maybe I am,” she bit out, eyes flashing.

He smirked and that infuriated her. He leaned down, hovering just above her face.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Hermione was torn. She really wanted to hit him. To tackle him and run her teeth along his neck until he quivered. To rake her nails down his chest until he whined. But even that was too far for her animalistic mind so she did the next best thing.

She fisted his shirt in her hands and pulled him forward the last few inches, attacking his mouth in a flurry of aggression and dominance. She could feel him grinning, something that just spurned her efforts more as she backed them into a wall, driving her tongue into his mouth to claim what was hers. 

When she broke away for breath she kissed and licked down his neck, pressing her body tightly against his and covering that putrid flowering scent with her own. He was hers, and she would be damned if there was anyone who didn’t know it.

She bit down hard at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, pleased when he growled and his hands quivered around her waist. She was going to take him, he was  _ hers _ . She needed a room, or an alcove, now. Otherwise half of Hogwarts would be privy to her losing her virginity in a corridor and she was finding she cared less and less about that as time went on.

As if by magic, an old wooden door shimmered into existence behind them. Hermione smiled, pulling the latch and letting it swing inward. Theo stumbled back slightly before she steadied him, her lips locking back on his.

Before she could properly throw him to the ground and attack an absolutely  _ vile _ scent rolled through the air. Both she and Theo ripped away from each other grimacing. Even compared to Lavender’s scent this was noxious. It smelled like musk and dried flowers with a sticky sweetness that had her pulling away from Theo’s arms to gag. He looked no better, his eyes wide and face slightly green. And there… just under it all was the scent of the Forbidden Forest.

“Fucking seriously?” Theo groaned.

Hermione turned, her eyes locking onto the movement just to the left of the door. She genuinely considered  _ avada- _ ing herself when her eyes came to rest on a flushed Pansy Parkinson straddling Malfoy’s lap. Malfoy for his part looked utterly bored but when her eyes met hers he smirked and shifted his hips causing Pansy to moan.

“Oh good God!” Hermione cried trying to hold onto her lunch in the face of her combined disgust and disbelief.

“What’s the matter Granger?” Malfoy crooned. “Certainly you’ve read about this in a book before?”

“Granger?” Pansy said, her eyes fluttering open and she turned to stare at them. Theo growled lowly, his eyes narrowed at Malfoy as he slid a hand around Hermione's waist, tucking her behind him. Pansy’s eyes tracked the motion, her eyes widening before looking at Theo in disgust.

“Really Nott? The mudblood?” Hermione’s arm shot out to catch Theo around his chest as he made a step forward. She was happy to be defended but currently she was nearly drowning under a crushing weight of disappointment and nausea. “What a waste of your line. I know you hate daddy dearest but aren’t there better ways to get back at him? Like joining a monastery?”

“Parkinson.” Theo’s voice was laced with danger. He didn’t even glance at her, his eyes remaining glued to Malfoy. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Interesting choice to judge Nott,” Draco spoke coolly, his hands gripping Pansy’s waist to what must be the point of pain. Hermione shivered. “You looked to be a few steps away from this yourself. Find you own fucking classroom.”

“You absolute fuck-” 

Hermione hushed Theo with a weak tug at his tie. Something was wrong and she needed to get out of there. The scent was making her sick and she felt on the verge of crying. Theo must have sensed it because he glanced back at her, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Let’s go,” her voice was weak and small. Carrying none of the power she had walked in with.

“Please do,” Pansy scoffed. Her face pulled into a sneer as she rolled her hips, moaning in over the top pleasure. Hermione flinched and she saw Malfoy frown. He stilled Pansy’s hips glaring at the pair.

“Well, go on,” he bit out. His voice a tad tight. “I don’t offer public lessons.”

“Fuck off Malfoy,” she managed quietly.

“I am,” he growled, even as Pansy huffed indignantly. “Don’t worry, we won’t reveal your little tryst Theo. Shut up Pans.” Pansy’s protests were cut off by his glare before he turned back to where Theo was already backing Hermione out of the room. “Just get the fuck out and leave me alone.”

She felt Theo’s muscles stiffen and she genuinely thought he may attack the blond. She trailed her hand softly down his spine, standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear, she didn’t miss the way Malfoy’s eyes dropped to her skirt. 

“I want to leave.” 

Theo frowned but nodded, opening the door with a wave of his hand. Hoping it would calm him, she kissed the spot he had bitten earlier, letting her scent drift around him until his shoulders dropped.

Malfoy had completely dismissed them and resumed driving into Pansy headless of the other occupants. It made Hermione shiver, torn between disgust, fear, and anger. Theo let her lead him out, slamming the door behind them with a crack. The sounds of moans and that vile scent drifted away just as the door shimmered back out of existence, the notice-me-not charm they had ignored reforming.

“Hermione.” Theo guided her face to his, looking down worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Okay?” she questioned, trying to figure out what caused the hollow pit in her stomach. Surely not the miss opportunity, she could always just drag them to another classroom… if she wasn’t so horrified by what she had just seen.

“Darling?” Theo prompted rubbing his hand down her cheek. It was only as he pulled away she could scent the salty tear caught on his finger.

“Oh!” She hastily pulled away rubbing her eyes viciously. “I am so sorry. I’m fine. I have no idea why I am crying.”

The tears disappeared and she grabbed a hold of herself.

“I must just be traumatized,” she laughed awkwardly. “How are your oblivion skills?”

“Not that good unfortunately,” he responded smiling sadly. Still hot anger boiled just under the surface. “That was shitty of him. I’m sorry.”

“Why? It’s not your fault he’s an arse.” Hermione frowned. “Besides, I don’t even care. Other than the fact I’ll be having nightmares for the next week.”

“Guess I’ll just have to hold you through the night then,” Theo joked, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

She stayed there until his scent chased the last of that vile sweetness from her mind and her heart calmed. Reluctantly she pulled away, they had been gone long enough and now that she wasn’t so pissed she realized she probably owed Lavender an apology.

“Let’s go to lunch. I’m not particularly sure I can keep anything down but I am certainly not in any mood for a snog,” she smiled broadly.

“Can’t blame you,” Theo laughed. “It’s going to be damn awkward in the dorm tonight. Can I bunk with you?”

“Tell you what Theo,” she laughed, pulling him down the hall by the hand. “If you can figure out how to get past the stairs you certainly can.”

“Stairs?” he asked, not understanding her laughter even by the time they made it to the Great Hall.

00000000000000000000

Hermione’s apology to Lavender was waved off, the other girl muttering something about it not being a big deal. Still, Hermione saw the way she stiffened every time Hermione looked at her and couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty. 

The rest of the day passed without incident. She arrived to Arithmancy early, making sure she was settled in her seat at the front and was the last to leave when class was over. She sat with her back to the Slytherin table at dinner, ignoring the cooling scent of fog when it rolled through the Great Hall. Theo frowned but she refused to so much as glance at Malfoy. 

She really had no right to judge, after all she was about to throw Theo into the exact same position and shag him senseless. It made no sense that she was so bothered by this but she just chalked it up to the incidental horribleness that was  _ any _ interaction with Malfoy.

Still when she rolled in bed that night, staring at the moon and praying for sleep she couldn’t help but think about what would have happened if Malfoy and Pansy hadn’t been there. She let her eyes drift shut, imagining the way Theo’s hand ran expertly up her thigh. A wave of pleasure rolled through her body as she could almost feel his lips on her neck, biting down in retaliation for the mark he had to glamour before lunch. She could grind back against him, feeling his thick length dig into her sex, sparking desire and want… or maybe he was in front so she could buck her hips against him.

Her brain grew confused and merged the two images together, Theo being impossibly both in front of and behind her at the same time. She wasn’t particularly bothered, it was only a day dream after all.

She pressed her legs together, feeling her knickers grown damp as she imagined too many hands roving over her body. A mouth at her neck and another one kissing down her stomach. Just as a his practiced hand drifted over her sex, Hermione saw a flash of steel grey, dark with desire and large pale hands gripping her thighs.

She yelped, her eyes shooting open and her heart hammering against her chest. Ginny grumbled from the bed next to her, peaking out only long enough to be waved away before slipping back inside.

Hermione stared at her bed curtains willing her body to sleep. She clearly was sleep deprived and the whole Malfoy issue today had traumatized her more than anticipated. She glared at the moon one last time before shutting her eyes, swearing she was going to find the password to the Slytherin common room tomorrow and take Theo up on his offer.


	12. Chapter 12

Something was _ wrong _ . 

Hermione was staring at the doorway at dinner time. She was busy searching for the easy smile and cerulean blue she had come to expect at meals. She hadn't seen Theo all day really, not that she had time to look. Double potions with the Ravenclaws had taken up most of her morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts had populated her afternoon. She had spent all of lunch going over Professor Flitwick's notes on the homunculus charm he used last full moon and by the time she noticed that Theo was missing, Neville was dragging her to class.

Pudding was gone and so was another meal without him. Hermione was growing worried, her heart was heavy with unease and the weight of the moon. Neville shifted beside her, clearly feeling the odd change as well. 

There was a flash of green by the door and her heart leapt, only to catch Malfoy’s sneering gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him, noting the anger and pain in his scent. Just as he turned she caught the tell-tale glimmer of a glamour on his cheek. Someone had punched him, and it was safe to say she knew who.

“Neville, I’m going to find him,” she whispered, gathering Flitwick’s notes in her bag. “Cover for me.”

He looked like he was about to argue but snapped his mouth shut when she glared. She stood, Ginny looking over from her conversation with a girl in her year.

“Heading back to the tower?”

“Library,” she mumbled, doing her best to look lost in thought. Ginny gave her a look that screamed ‘we’ll talk later’ and nodded her head. Guilt pricked at Hermione. She should have told her about Theo by now but she wasn’t really sure what they were yet.

By the time she made it to the corridor, her instincts were clawing at her. She ducked the loo pleased to find it empty. She summoned the small vaguely human shaped clay doll Flitwick had given her from her bag and yanked a hair from her head.

Holding the hair against the doll’s chest she drew her wand from her chest to the doll mumming the spell.

“ _ Ame Advos. _ ”

The doll floated from her hand, hanging in the air as it grew. Hermione watched in fascination as her signature curly hair and common brown eyes stared back at her, a perfect copy. The homunculus stared at her unblinking and awaiting orders.

“You are to go to the library. Sit at a desk and with a stack of books. If anyone one comes up to you tell them to go away and that you are studying for exams.”

“I will go to the library, sit at a desk with some books.” Hermione shivered as the magic spoke back to her in perfect harmony with her own voice. “I will tell people to go away and that I am studying.”

“Head back to your room when the library closes, get into bed, and shut the curtains behind you.”

“I will go to my room when the library closes, get into bed, and shut the curtains behind me,” Not-Hermione repeated. 

Satisfied with her work Hermione stepped back, releasing the shade. Not-Hermione blinked and suddenly began chewing her lip with a worried look on her face. She rushed into the hall, muttering something about an Arithmancy exam. It was uncanny how much she behaved like Hermione. Flitwick had warned her that the closer the caster to the homunculus, the better the copy but this was just unnerving. 

Shaking her head, (the real) Hermione disillusioned herself and made her way out of the castle. It wouldn't do to be seen in two places at once. Just as she broke into an abandoned corridor she dropped the spell, the wolf part of her seemingly pacing in anticipation.

“Okay you stupid beast. You want out? Fine. Find him,” she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. At first there was nothing, just the blackness of her eyelids and the usual scents and sounds of the castle, but after a moment she could feel him calling to her, so like but unlike herself. Theo’s scent stood out from the other’s, pulling to the forefront of her mind and she let her feet guide her of their own accord. By the time they led her to the hill over the Black Lake, she knew where she would find him.

000000000000   
  


As expected he was soaking in one of the hottest pools. His skin was red and angry but he looked perfectly relaxed, with his head lolled back and arms outstretched.

“Theo?” 

“Hello Hermione. Fancy a dip?” he asked dully. His eyes were staring up at the stars and he didn’t so much as flinch at her arrival.

“I rather like my skin on my body thank you,” she frowned, watching the redness of his flesh deepen even as his body rushed to heal it. “But if you are finished cooking you can join me in a lower pool.”

“Hm, maybe later,” he said. She could just hear the strain in his voice. Why was he just sitting there?

“Come on, Theo,” she sighed stepping forward to hold out a hand. She held in a swear. Even the steam was hot enough that without her healing abilities she would have a first degree burn. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Theo finally looked up, catching her pained expression and shaking hand. He blinked and sighed lifting from the water with a groan. Hermione had to look away from the vibrant burns on his skin.

“Fine. But I get to transfigure your suit this time.”

“Will I be wearing anything?” she scoffed, helping him out of the pool on shaky legs.

“If you’re lucky,” he joked weakly.

When his skin faded back to tan and he began to unbuttoned her top with deft fingers she smiled. Even when he was upset it felt so nice to be in his presence. She could almost forget why they were out here.

He peeled off her clothes, his eyes roving over her skin as if it were the last time he would ever see it, drinking her in. It made her feel owned, powerful even. When she felt the dark wood of his wand drift across her skin, sparking with his magic, she let out a happy sigh.

“So sensitive aren’t you?” he teased, her simple white undergarments transforming into a white and silver bikini that would have  _ actually  _ given her father a stroke with how little it covered. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, which had darkened with that fine edge of hunger that only meant good things.

“That showed remarkable constraint,” she teased, flouncing towards the hottest pool that a normal human could stand, well aware that most of her arse was on display. She heard him swear softly as she slipped into the comforting heat of the spring. Only a few minutes later he was settling next to her, far enough away that she frowned.

“Are you okay?” she prompted following his lead to stare up at the sky. The stars were blinking into existence as the last rays of sun disappeared in a blaze of red to violet.

“Of course I am. Did something lead you to believe otherwise?”

“I saw Malfoy’s face,” she barely caught Theo's grimace before it was gone.

“Fucker deserved it.”

“Not that I am arguing,” Hermione started. “I’m sure he did… but what did he do?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“That thing with Pansy?” she asked repressing a shudder. Her nightmares had seen fit to place Hermione on Malfoy’s lap lately. She woke aching and horrified. “Who cares who he dates.”

“They are  _ not  _ dating,” Theo corrected. When she remained silent he just sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh sure, you’re burning yourself alive and for some unfathomable reason are sitting as far away from my half naked body as possible but you are perfectly fine and there is nothing to worry about,” she dead panned. Theo looked at her, a weak smile pulling at his lips.

“I’d say a bit more than half naked.” He laughed when she rolled his eyes. “Alright come here.”

A huge part of her wanted to insist he come to her on principle but the rational side of her mind reminded her that he was a Slytherin after all. So she folded, drifting across the pool until his arms could circle around her waist and pull her into his lap. She shuffled closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder and breath in his scent. They sat there like that until the moon rose high in the sky and her back was cramping. When he finally pulled away he kissed her chastely.

“Draco’s a prick. He said something I didn’t like and didn’t back off when I told him too. That’s all.”

“His cheek should have healed almost instantly. You must have hit him hard.”

“Might have felt a bone break,” Theo grumbled her neck softly.

“Any particular reason why? Well more so than he usual prickishness.”

“You,” he sighed against her skin, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Oh, don’t get worked up on my account,” she laughed, raking her hands through the dark, silky curls. Her’s had frizzed up to impossible levels in the steam, while his remained perfect ringlets. It was unfair. “Malfoy hates me, that will never change so best just to ignore it.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Theo corrected, pulling back so she could look at him. His eyes were blazing a dark sapphire, some unknown emotion flickering just below the surface. “It would be easier if he did.”

“”I don’t understand.”

“Just…” he groaned and leaned back. “Don’t worry about it okay. He’s a prick. He deserved to be hit. I hit him.”

“Okay,” Hermione agreed, tracing the bend of his shoulder to his neck. “Then why are you hiding out here?”

Theo frowned and she waited in silence while he thought, his fingers running over her thighs under the water.

“He’s my friend,” Theo said minutes later. “We were close as children before starting Hogwarts. I didn’t buy all the blood purist crap even then so I tried to stay away from it as much as possible. Draco however loved be special, even at someone else's expense. Naturally that meant we no longer meshed well and we drifted apart.  He was the one who came to clean me up after the battle. I hid in my room covered in my father’s blood for two days before he broke through the wards. Bastard physically dragged me out of my closet and threw me in the duck pond.”

“You hid in a closet for two days?” Hermione asked.

“It was a big closet. I used to read there when I didn’t want my father to find me. Don’t be sad Darling, he’s dead and the world is better for it.” Theo kissed her forehead softly and continued. “After I stopped shivering from the duck pond he forced me back to his place, barely having snuck away from his guard aurors. He cleaned me up and helped me deal with… all of it. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

Hermione didn’t mention that he was gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. They would fade before he noticed anyway.

“We became friends again. I made it perfectly clear that I hated his part of the war and he told me the truth of when he had flipped sides. He helped me learn what it was to be a werewolf, he helped me control it.”

“What does he know? He’s just as blind as the rest of us,” Hermione said, a bit hotly. Theo glared down at her and she quelled.

“Do you think they just turned him for fun?” Theo asked. “That they just wanted a cute little white dog to have around on full moons? No. Back in sixth year Greyback took him with every time he went to the camps. Draco was supposed to be his protégé, the next alpha when Greyback expanded his pack.”

_ Alpha. _ That voice purred again. It tickled something important at the back of her mind but she pushed it away when Theo continued speaking.

“Draco was too good at it though. Greyback felt threatened and sent him away during full moons. Still, he knows more about this than the rest of this, by way of experience. The kind earned in sweat and blood, not read from a book.”

Hermione flushed under the intensity of his gaze. 

“Fine. He’s experienced,” she conceded. “What does that have to do with what he said?”

Theo scowled deeply.

“He said this was all going to fall apart with you… that we’re doomed and should just cut it now.”

“What does he know?” Hermione said, running a soothing hand down Theo’s shoulder. She usually avoided his right side, where his bite scar was. With the full moon she could make out the harsh edges and peaks. It sent a pulse of power through her, when felt his fingertips on her own scar. They both shivered, on the edge of something but not sure what. She backed away first.

“You’re mine. So fuck Malfoy and what he thinks.” 

“‘Your’s’ you say,” Theo purred leaning in to kiss her. 

“Er… well… if you want to be,” Hermione mumbled. “I’ll take you as you are and we can laugh at Malfoy and his assumptions for the rest of our lives. Or however long I have you.”

Theo looked up at her with sadness and it tore at her heart in a way she hadn’t expected when he smiled at her. God, if sorrow were a color she could paint the entirety of the war in just the hue swirling in the depths of his eyes. 

He didn’t believe her. 

It hurt, but there was nothing she could do to prove what this all meant to her to someone who never had a chance to lean on another. So she kissed him, melting her body against his until dawn was stretching at the sky and their fingers were wrinkled and numb. By the time they parted she hoped he could understand what it was to be wanted, just a little bit.

0000000000000000000

Hermione stumbled back to her room just in time to slip into bed before alarms began to go off. She cancelled her charm over the homunculus (who was very creepily just laying under the covers fully clothed and staring at the ceiling with wide eyes) and tossed the spent doll under her pillow to burn later. Flitwick had been very clear that she shouldn’t leave it lying about. 

Hermione waited until the sounds of the morning died down. It was the weekend and she was expected in a meeting with Madam Pince to set up her study group but even a few minutes of sleep would be-

Hermione jumped as her curtains flew open, a grinning redhead blocking off her exit from the bed.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Ginny hummed. “Hermione Granger trying to sleep through breakfast. How odd.”

“Didn’t sleep well,” Hermione grumbled tucking back under the covers. “Moon.”

“Isn’t that  _ interesting _ ,” Ginny crooned pushing open the curtains until the light was impossible to ignore and Hermione stuck her head out. “Might have something to do with the leaves tangled in your hair.”

Hermione swore and instantly began combing the assorted woodland brush from her locks as Ginny laughed. Hermione pushed off the bed, pleased to see the girls had all exited.

“Well…” Ginny prompted shoving Hermione's shower caddy at her. “Do you want to tell me why you stumbled into bed murmuring about the library being closed at nine o’ clock at night?”

“It’s not that out of character,” Hermione grumbled, slogging towards the shared bathroom. Judging by Ginny’s own caddy and towel she would not be escaping this conversation.

“Not particularly but when I asked you about it you just shouted, ‘Exams’ then continued to stare at the curtains above your bed.”

“Creepy,” Hermione suggested, taking the shower stall. A second one appeared from nowhere, allowing Ginny to sidle up next to her.

“So did you pick up sleeping with your eyes open or…” 

Hermione sighed, turning on the water and beginning to work out the smell of forest from her hair. It was too much like Malfoy and she hated it right now.

“It’s a charm. The same one Flitwick used last full moon. It makes a homunculus that can follow basic orders,” Hermione sighed. “I guess you confused it.”

“I could really have used that this summer at the Burrow,” Ginny said from her right. “If that wasn’t you, where were you last night? I was up until late but didn’t see you come in otherwise.”

It was time. Ginny deserved to know, even if Hermione could have pulled off a lie in her current state. Hermione pulled her wand from the shelf and cast a privacy and sound proofing charm on the door.

“Oh this should be good,” Ginny responded, sounding far too pleased for her own good.

“I was with Theo.”

There was a beat of silence where all Hermione heard was the water. Just as she was starting to grow concerned Ginny’s still wet head appeared over the wall, her eyes wide and eyes roving over Hermione’s body in an incredibly invasive way.

“Gin!”

“Theo Nott?” Ginny asked, her mouth still hanging open. 

“No. Theo Potter. Of course Theo Nott,” Hermione grumbled. “Stop staring, you perv!”

“Just checking for love bites.” Ginny smiled wickedly and settled back on her side of the stall. “Didn’t see any so it couldn’t have been that good.”

“Oh shut up. We didn’t do anything last night.”

“But you have before haven’t-”

“I swear to Merlin Ginerva, if you pop your head over that stall, I will hex your hair Malfoy blonde.” She was rewarded by a gagging sound and pulled a twig from her hair. 

“Are you two dating?”

Hermione chewed her lip, not really sure of the answer.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“He’s taking me to Hogsmeade.”

“Ah that sounds like a date to me,” Ginny sang.

“Where we will be telling Harry and your brother.”

“God Godric, do you want the man to die?” 

“Well,” Hermione mumbled, clearing the soap from her hair and body. “They’ve got to find out at some point and I told Theo I didn’t really want to tell anyone before I told them first. Contain the freak out you know.”

“I suppose.” She shut her water off at the same time Ginny did and cast a quick drying charm on her hair. It would make it frizz out but honestly she didn’t have time not to. She just braided as tightly as she could and got dressed before stepping out to an incredulous red-head.

“Want me to come?”

“On my date? No.”

“For damage control,” Ginny scoffed.

“Probably not.” Ginny may distract Harry well enough but honestly without Harry controlling Ron he may start a brawl in the Hog’s Head. 

“Okay well… he’s not so bad… for a Slytherin,” Ginny amended. “You’ll tell me if he gets shirty with you?”

“Gin,” Hermione laughed. “I can handle myself.”

“Fine then… can we talk about how fit he is now because Holy Helga he is tall. Tell me is her proportional all ov-”

Hermione wasted no time hexing Ginny’s hair. By the time she burst into the Great Hall she was still doing up the clasp on her robes and Gin was chasing her with strawberry blonde hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Have some sweet fluff!

Lunch was… odd without Theo by her side. He had swung by at the beginning of the meal and said hello but settled back at the Slytherin table easily enough. Not quite next to Malfoy but nearby. Apparently a few fists was enough to fix whatever boundaries had been over stepped.

Hermione was glad that he and Malfoy had fixed their friendship to at least the point of civility but she still missed him. Lavender at least looked more relaxed, filling them in on the newest hair charms (not that Hermione asked).

As usual Theo met her by the door after the meal, ignoring the still heated glares of the Slytherin table but this time missing from the Gryffindor one. Hermione frowned as she found Malfoy staring at his food with Pansy leaning toward him. The sight of it made her stomach roll and she swore she could smell that vile scent from across the room.

“Patch things up then?” Hermione asked as they left the hall, heading to the library. Madam Pince agreed to the inter-house study group and now Hermione had to set about selecting the subjects and dates she wanted to cover them. Then she would spread the word.

“As much as one can with Draco. He’s kind of a petty git but I figure being subjected to watching him screw Pansy was enough of a punishment.”

Hermione flinched.

“Shite, I’m sorry,” Theo said, glancing around before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine Theo,” Hermione laughed waving him off. “Just could have gone my whole life without seeing that.”

“Tell me about it.”

After a few feet Hermione finally asked the question that had been bothering her all morning.

“Hey Theo?”

“Hm?”

“Are we dating?” 

Theo blinked at her, his face screwing up in confusion.

“I don’t think we can be dating.” Hermione’s face fell and he scrambled to correct himself. “I meant because we haven’t been on any dates yet. But… I’d like to of course. I’m taking you to Hogsmeade after all, even if we are meeting up with your idiot friends and- oh Merlin you’re laughing at me.”

Hermione was. Theo was hard to fluster considering that he wasn’t bothered overly much by the opinion of others. Apparently that didn’t cover her.

“So no, we’re not dating but I would consider you my-”

Her heart did a funny little flip.

“-girlfriend... If you’re okay with it.”

Hermione hid her disappointment. She wasn’t quite sure what she had wanted to hear. Him calling her his girlfriend was exactly what she had wanted but it somehow didn’t seem like enough. Her instincts all but paced in her mind in displeasure.

“More than okay with it,” Hermione smiled, lacing her hand in his briefly. There was no one around but she still let go.

“Well then,” Theo grinned widely backing her into a nearby alcove. “Would my girlfriend like a snog? I don’t think there was nearly enough of it last night.”

His lips were on hers before she could answer but she kissed back anyway.

When she finally made it to the library she caught sight of Ginny and waved. She rolled her eyes with a knowing smile, saying nothing about her mussed hair and bruised lips.

000000000000000000000

  
  


Hermione’s skin was itching again. She frowned at the moon outside of her window as all the other girls in the dorm slept the night away. A few more days until it was time, but still her skin crawled. Quietly for now, but not for long. 

It was in no way easier like she had thought it would be. Theo still walked her to class and would snog her senseless, but that was it. In spite of her body's suddenly bountiful desire he seemed to shy away from anything further. Of course Hermione knew he had every right to say no for whatever reason, but it still rankled and left her hot and frustrated.

More importantly, something else was nagging at the back of her mind. Her instincts had grown louder, the voice more insistence with the waxing moon.

_ Move. Get up. Search. Walk. Move. _

Not only did she not like having something else in her head she was particularly annoyed that it didn’t make sense. What did she need to search for? Where was she walking to? Was this how Harry always felt under the crushing pressure of destiny? If so she owed him a serious apology.

After another twenty minutes she surrendered and threw the covers off. She snatched her robe and crept down the staircase, not even glancing at the few students that never seemed to sleep. 

When she broke into the corridor she set off at an ambling pace. Her muscles soon fell silent as she wandered the castle, bathing in the streaks of moonlight dripping from the occasional window or door. Every time she made to turn back to Gryffindor tower, the itch returned. Instead she wandered the castle dodging Mrs. Norris but otherwise uninterrupted due to the late hour.

After enough aimless wandering, she began to think on a complex arithmancy problem and her body finally fell silent. By the time Hermione had worked it out and was ready to go to bed, she had meandered to the other side of the castle.

She was in a nondescript hall with low torchlight. The air carried the scent of damp coldness that could only belong to the dungeons. Just as she was trying to gather her bearings the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

This close to the moon she was able to throw up a disillusionment charm wandlessly, pressing back into the wall and letting herself blend in seamlessly. As long as she didn’t move she was practically invisible. 

Her eyes trained on the gloom as movement emerged from it. She managed to restrain her scoff as Malfoy materialized down the hall, wandering about with his hands tucked into his pocket. She held her breath as he came to a lazy stop in front of her, an amused smirk on his face.

“Granger, if you are going to be stalking me you had better borrow that damn cloak from Potter. Your disillusionment charm doesn’t cover your scent.”

She scowled and dropped the spell, her wand in her hand and eyes narrowed at the bemused blond.

“What are you doing wandering around the castle Malfoy?”

“I fancied a walk.”

“At two in the morning?” she growled. “That’s awfully suspicious.”

“Is it?” he questioned. “Then why are you out? I just left the common room not five minutes ago and it would have certainly taken longer than that to get here from your ivory tower. What’s the matter? Did you miss me... come for that private lesson?”

“Not on your life Malfoy!” she hissed against his smug smile. Her cheeks flared as she recalled the way his hand dug into her hips in her nightmare. The way her head flew back in ecstasy. He didn’t need to know about that. 

He stared at her for another measure, the smirk falling off his face. There was a flash of something, she must have misread it because it  _ almost _ looked like disappointment. A ridiculous notion her moon-drunk brain provided, desperate as she was. Eventually he rolled his eyes and set back off down the hallway silently and for some reason she followed. 

“May as well sneak you inside since you’re already here. Theo has been keeping me up with his love-sick tossing and turning.”

“Pardon?” she scoffed.

"You know. Inside? Isn't that why you are down here?"

Malfoy stopped at a nondescript section of wall and turned toward her with his wand raised. She jumped back immediately pulling her own and throwing up a shield in response.

“Seriously Granger? I’m far too tired for this.”

“What do you think-”

“Do you want to stand out here all night or not?”

She eyed the wall cautiously. When she focused she could just feel Theo somewhere on the other side and her instincts practically spun in a circle for joy. He needed her, and she needed him. 

_ Pack. Close. Mate. _

She cleared the words from her mind before she spoke.

“What are you casting? I’ll do it.” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed but slipped his wand back into his pocket.

“ _ Obscuro. _ ” 

“You have got to be joking? Like anyone won’t notice a mass of black smoke moving through the common room.”

“Most everyone is asleep. Besides, everyone will notice it but no one will ask questions. It’s an understood thing.”

“Too many sneaks in the snake pit?” she taunted.

“You do realize Theo is also a Slytherin right?” Malfoy questioned leaning against a wall. “And usually it’s for the same reason you are sneaking in. Not all relationships were meant to be public. Especially amongst a culture where you are likely to end up engaged if your parents catch a whiff of you snogging someone in the corridor, let alone sneaking them back to your room.”

“Why are you helping me? You hate that Theo and I are together.”

“Did he tell you that?” Malfoy bristled.

“Of course he did,” Hermione scoffed. “He wouldn’t keep something from me.”

For a second Malfoy paled and Hermione would have spun to check her back if Malfoy wasn’t standing there with his wand. Just as quickly he was back to his collected blank self.

“He keeps a lot from you.” 

“Oh, bollocks. What do you know?”

“More than you think,” he purred and Hermione was horrified how much it soothed her. It wasn’t far off from the sound Theo made when pleased but it was deeper and carried the dark promise to work away the edginess that surrounded her. She  _ had  _ to find Theo before she was throwing herself at the next available man she saw. Partiuclarly if that was going to be bloody Malfoy. “But I also know I need some sleep and if I don’t get you in there I will spend the rest of the night feeling like my skin is on fire. In or out Granger?”

"Why would you-"

"In or out."

She frowned, staring at the blond as he pushed off the wall. After a moment she conceded, casting the obscuring spell over the two of them.

He nodded once as the magic settled on him before turning to the wall. 

“Hunt sic draconis.”

The wall disappeared, allowing them entrance for a moment before it shut behind them. The common room was muted through the thick smoke of the _ obscurus _ , but Hermione could still make out the massive picture window leading out into the gloom of the lake. It was so much colder than Gryffindor tower, the blacks and deep greens making the room seem smaller. She frowned at Slytherins own set of insomniacs that stared at the dark cloud hiding the pair.

“Move it, Granger.” 

Malfoy grabbed her hand by the wrist before she could protest, leading them through the common room with a smooth grace. Her stride fell perfectly next to his, keeping their bubble of black encapsulating them as if they were one person.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t question it,” she hissed.

“They won't,'' he responded, leading her down a hall to the right, even as whispers began to flow in from the common room. “They’ll titter and guess but won’t look any deeper. After all, it could be one of them tomorrow.”

He opened a door near the end of the hall stepping out of her spell with a confident stride.

“I’ve brought your bed warmer. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep.” 

Hermione bristled even as she dropped the spell, the door closing behind her. Theo’s head shot out from his curtains, his eyes rimmed in darkness and his hair adorably mussed. Hermione’s instincts were instantly soothed.

_ Pack. Home. Good. _

“Hermione?”

“Hope I’m not bothering you, Theo.”

“Never, Darling. Never.”

“You’re both bothering me,” Malfoy scoffed, peeling off his shirt so suddenly Hermione was forced to turn to look away. “Put up a silencing charm. I have Potions tomorrow and don’t want to hear your feral rutting.” 

Hermione waited until she heard the curtains slide shut. Cautiously she turned back to the room where Theo had crawled out of bed and was approaching her. She swallowed thickly, staring at the smooth muscles of his chest and the low hanging waistband of his sleep pants. His hip bones pushed out against his skin, drawing the eye down the V of his abdominal muscles and disappearing into-

“Sorry!” she said, snapping her head up to meet his amused smirk. She could have sworn she saw his chest muscles flex. “I don’t even know why I am here. I was just in the hall and Malfoy-”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Theo asked, taking her hand softly and running his softly across her wrist. It sparked her desire, thinking of how Malfoy had just held her there a moment ago. She pushed the thought away, already feeling the heady drug of sleep wrapping around her brain. That was the more important need right now unfortunately.

“No,” she yawned even as he led her back to his bed. She may have been more concerned about expectations if he hadn’t looked half asleep as well.

He guided her in, giving her the pillow that smelled most like him and she would guess was his favorite. She hummed happily as he slid under the sheets next to her, his skin perfumed with the comforting spice and smoke she had come to adore. When she curled into his chest he sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. She was already feeling the pull of sleep before his curtains drifted shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke the next day the most refreshed she has felt all week. Even though the full moon was two nights away she felt calm and entirely luxurious curled against Theo’s chest. She sighed happily and rubbed her nose against his neck, wishing she could find a way to bottle his scent and carry it around with her.

Still half asleep Theo’s chest rumbled deeply carrying the sound through the room. Hermione heard a book drop paired with a curse and untangled herself enough to peak out of the curtain.

Malfoy was picking up his Potions textbook his face pulled into a tight frown. He was fully dressed and his hair was still a bit wet, falling into pieces across his forehead as he straightened. He pushed it back with one hand, shoving his book in his bag with the other. Hermione had to admit, against the dim background of the Black Lake he cut a fine figure. He wasn’t as tall as Theo but his shoulders were broader and more toned. His legs seemed impossibly long and were always positioned  _ just so  _ without his awareness. The grace gifted to her by her bite was nothing compared to the inherent ease and surety of his movements. In the sleepy morning light, it all seemed so soft and beautiful that she almost forgot who she was looking at.

“Heading to class?” she asked. Malfoy jumped and turned to her. She had expected him to be sneering but instead he just looked adorably flustered to have been caught in his morning routine. It was more endearing that anything he had ever said to her

“I am,” he said before checking a pocket watch (a  _ pocket watch, _ honestly). “If you can tear yourself away from your simpering sweet-nothings you two should be getting ready as well. You should be able to sneak out once everyone has left for breakfast.”

“Thanks,” she said out of habit. “You know… for letting me in. I know you don’t like this-”

“I hate it,” Malfoy snapped, his sneer settling back into place and breaking the moment. “You two are doomed to be torn apart and I am not looking forward to that fallout.”

Hermione was prepared to be offended but something tickled at the back of her mind. She went over his words carefully, trying to think like a Slytherin. Her heart warmed when she realized what he was actually saying. It wasn’t their relationship he opposed. He was just worried about how his friend would react if (not  _ when  _ as he seemed to believe) it ended. It was honestly a bit sweet, in the prick-ish, can’t-talk-about-his-feelings sort of way.

“Don’t smile at me,” Malfoy said, sliding on his robes. “It’s creepy.”

“Have a good day at class Malfoy,” she offered with a grin. He frowned and eyed her suspiciously which only made her smile wider. Eventually he scoffed and headed to the door.

“Yeah whatever. You too Granger.”

She slid back into bed as the door clicked, curling around a still dozing Theo. He inhaled softly and pulled her tighter against him, locking his arms around her waist. She would probably miss breakfast at this rate, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.


	14. Chapter 14

“No, you are misunderstanding the fundamental differences between charms and enchantments. Let’s go over it again,” Hermione replied to the fifth year Hufflepuff.

It was night before the full moon and in spite of the general anxiety leading up, to it she was relatively calm. Her, Neville, and Theo were leading the second revision study of the year and were surrounded by a variety of fifth through eighth years from all houses except for Slytherin. The Carrows had done a number on both Defense against the Dark Arts and ‘muggle studies’ but the rest of the coursework that year had also been drastically affected by their presence. The students were horribly behind and were under-performing in Hermione opinion.

Theo and Neville were godsends, helping answer questions outside of her expertise and reducing her need to be everywhere. Madam Pince was scowling in their general direction but Hermione would like to think that it was her way of showing approval by not kicking them out.

She had just finished explaining the difference between an vertebrate transfiguration and an insect transfiguration when the Headmistress appeared behind her. 

“That is correct Miss Granger. Somehow I am not surprised.”

“Headmistress!” Hermione blushed at the praise, something that had both Neville and Theo chuckling, albeit for different reasons.

“Might I borrow you for a tea and biscuit?” The Headmistress smiled as her eyes scanned the gathering of students. “I would hate to pull you away from your pupils.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. We were just finishing up.” 

Hermione quickly ended the session, considering it a massive success. They set up a date for another in two weeks and she left Theo and Neville to answer any final questions before exiting the library with the Headmistress.

“That was quite a study group Miss Granger,” McGonagall said. “I am pleased to see such a display of inter-house unity.”

“Well,” Hermione blushed. “It was mostly unintentional. I was just offering it to the rest of the eighth years and a few lower years who needed some help but I guess word got around.”

“Indeed. Ocelot spots.” The spiral staircase leading up appeared and Hermione followed the older witch without question. She could help but be comforted by the room with its many spinning items and portraits all shouting in greeting.

“Miss Granger,” Albus said. “So lovely to see you. Would you like a lemon drop?”

“Albus,” professor McGonagall chided. 

“My apologies Minerva.” Dumbledore laughed before continuing to pet Faux, who had been painted onto his shoulder.

Hermione nodded at Professor Snape as well who just scowled in her general direction. Nothing much had changed there.

“How would you like your tea, Miss Granger?” Hermione settled on the plush armchair in front of the desk. If she was not mistaken it was the same one that used to sit in Professor McGonagall's office when she was Head of Gryffindor house. That honor now fell to Madam Hooch.

“As is, if you would.” Hermione grabbed the proffered cup out of the air, as well as a gingersnap. “If you don’t mind me asking Profess- er Headmistress… why have you brought me up here?”

“Miss Granger. I do not believe we must stand on formality in this office.” The headmistress smiled softly. “Unfortunately I think we have experienced too much together to do so. When we are in private you may call me Minerva.”

“Only if you call me Hermione,” she responded with a sad smile.

“As you wish Hermione,” Minerva responded before frowning. “I cannot help but notice that your study group only had one Slytherin. Mister Nott, I believe.”

“That is correct.” 

“Is it barred to those of Slytherin house?”

“No not at all!” Hermione instantly contested. “It is open to anyone and everyone… it’s just… the war…”

“Leaves scars,” Minerva finished for her. Hermione nodded.

“Some more obvious than others,” she mumbled.

“Which is what I wanted to talk to you about today,” McGonagall continued. “I know that we had to pass you up for Head Girl considering your… condition.”

“I really don’t mind Professor,” Hermione lied. “I would have been way too busy even without the moon and-”

“It is still a deep regret of mine,” Minerva interrupted. “However, I do have something else in mind I would like your assistance with if possible.”

“Of course!” Hermione responded. “Anything I can do to help.”

“The Board of Governors has been concerned about the lingering effects of the war on future generations. Particularly those who bore the brunt of the Carrows interference at Hogwarts. They would like to institute a program so that students have someone to talk to about their emotions and work through them.”

“Oh like a school counselor,” Hermione said. “What a brilliant idea! I’m sure students will be hesitant at first but-”

“Perhaps, they would not be so hesitant if said ‘counselor’ was from their peerage,” Minerva said, looking over the rim of her glasses. “Someone who had gone through the same thing at a similar age. One who would _not_ be responsible for reporting any actions taken in self-preservation for that year.”

Hermione blinked at the elder witch before the realization hit her.

“You want it to be me?!? I wasn’t even here!”

“No but Mister Longbottom was,” the Headmistress added. “ And not all of the returning students were present last year either; many spent time in hiding, something you are regretfully familiar with. I think the two of you could provide a broad coverage of the issues students would face. If you were willing that is. I know that the war is a hot topic for some and you may want nothing to-”

“Of course I’ll help,” Hermione interrupted, instantly blushing when she realized. “Er… I meant I am happy to help the students heal as much as possible. But it’s a large school for just the two of us. Even if only a few students need to talk…”

“It is a pilot program,” the Headmistress responded. “We will be setting up a male and female pair in the other Houses as well. I would hope that the students approach whoever makes them most comfortable and for some that may be less daunting in-House. However, I would expect that you wouldn’t turn anyone away regardless of their affiliation.”

“Of course not!” Hermione responded. “I would be more than happy to help.”

“That is good to hear.” Minerva rewarded Hermione with one of her rare smiles and another biscuit. “It will take a bit of time to get things sorted of course. We will likely set you and Mister Longbottom up with a private dorm, much like the Heads', to allow for confidentiality. I would guess that you have no qualms about sharing with him?”

“None at all!” Hermione chirped, very pleased to have Neville sleeping close by. “It would also allow a student to visit late at night if they had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep without bothering anyone. It should be close to the tower but not inside of it so that other houses can visit without needing the common room password. We should get some slips that would allow being out after curfew to avoid warding students off when they need us. Oh and perhaps-”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm Hermione.” The Headmistress smiled warmly. “Please compile your thoughts on a parchment and have it sent to me for consideration. I hope to have all this set up sometime next month.”

“Of course!” Hermione's mind was still swirling with possibility. A way to  _ actually  _ help change things. Not a silly gala to collect money or preaching from a pulpit where everyone stares and no one actually listens. A real way to impact those who needed it the most.

“Now I did pull you in for a second reason.” Hermione frowned, dragging her thoughts away from how to set up an all-hours notification system.

“Yes, He- Minerva.”

“The runes have been set up for the full moon tomorrow. There will be no students wandering into the forest and you all should be well contained within. I have plans to set you up on the side closest to the castle with Misters Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley while Misters Nott and Malfoy will be on the other side of the forest.”

“Oh that’s-” Hermione heart keened at the thought of being separated from Theo. “-lovely.”

“I would like to, once more, question your confidence about this. I understand you have grown closer with Mister Nott, which I applaud you for. However, you and Mister Malfoy had never been on the best of terms.”

“I know Professor,” Hermione mumbled, thinking of how almost friendly she and Malfoy were this morning. “But it’s… It’s just that awful down there.”

“You have a kind heart Hermione.” When Hermione looked up at her old Head of House, the woman was smiling warmly, practically swelling with pride. “You are the perfect epitome of a Gryffindor, brave to a fault with an innate desire to find the goodness in everyone. I applaud you for that.”

Hermione smiled but glanced down at her tea, her mind swirling. Goodness was relative, true, and she did try to be good. But there was no denying that werewolves were somewhat closer to dark than not. She honestly had no idea how she would react to having an old enemy turned... civil peer when she was more aggressive and in pain. She had no one to ask either. Bill had finally sent a response to her letter last week but was out of the country for work and wouldn’t be back for awhile. Her questions about her condition still stood unanswered and that frightened her. But there was one thing that she could address that may help calm her misgivings about Malfoy.

“Minerva… may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Was… was Malfoy really a spy?” 

Hermione chose to continue to stare at her tea, not wanting the Headmistress to sense her trepidation. McGonagall responded evenly.

“That is classified information.”

“Please… I need to know,” Hermione said. “I’m just so _angry_ with him still. I don't think I can get past it without knowing.”

The Headmistress sighed deeply staring up at the portrait of Dumbledore.

“Albus made some... questionable decisions during the war. He laid our fates in the hands of you and your friends when you were just children and demanded excellence from you all.” Minerva turned back to her. “He did the same with Mister Malfoy.  I know for a fact that he was feeding information to the Order from the end of your fifth year on. When he was... turned we lost contact with him for a few months before there was an uptick in information once school began.”

“But that was the year he-”

“The vanishing cabinet, yes,” McGonagall finished. “I was left a letter in the Headmaster’s will detailing out that night clearly as possible. With the memories of Mister Potter it was clear that Albus had intended for Mister Malfoy to kill him.”

Hermione frowned deeply and it was mirrored by Minerva. They both glared at the suddenly empty portrait. 

“Still, after Albus had died Mister Malfoy continued to pass information to the Order at great personal risk. I am unsure what promises were made to him but he had yet to call to collect.” 

“I see…” Hermione chewed her lip as she thought, swirling the now cold tea. “Why haven’t you told anyone? The war is over and he is still hated. One would figure he would be held in as high of regard as Snape was. Or at the very least as an Order member.”

“The war may be over but evil still lurks in the corners,” Minerva sighed. “Mister Malfoy’s involvement is being kept quiet both for his own safety and for strategic reasons. Hopefully in a year, when emotions die down a bit we will be able to come forward crediting him for his work.”

“A year? But why so long? Surely-”

“Miss Granger, do not be mistaken,” the Headmistress interrupted. “Mister Malfoy was a very involved figure in the war on both sides. He was just much less visible on ours. People have seen him surrounded by people who tortured and killed their loved ones. Dark deeds done in the name of mercy are still dark and it would be impossible for him to have maintained cover without some involvement in them. For as much as we represent the side of light, there is darkness in us all and some would not hesitate to take that out on what they view as a deserving target. It is of the utmost importance that this remains quiet. Do you understand?”

Hermione wanted to argue but the look the elder witch had leveled at her made her fall silent. It was something to consider at least.

“I understand,” Hermione answered.

By the time she left the Headmistress’ office her mind was spinning. She regretfully looked in the direction of the dungeon before heading back up to Gryffindor tower. She had to talk to Neville.

000000000000000000000000000000

Neville thought the counselor idea was a fantastic one and threw himself into planning. In a weird twisting of dimensions he met Hermione the next day at lunch with a stack of books on managing relationships and dealing with grief. It was a good thing that it was Saturday, otherwise they would have been late to class. They talked over the table until the food disappeared and Theo finally dragged Neville off for a proper male bonding session involving bruises and dirt. 

Unfortunately, when she hinted at Theo that she would like to blow off some steam as well he just frowned and said that he wasn’t sure when they would be back. He still swiped his fingers across her wrist affectionately before disappearing with Neville but it still left her with itchy skin and flaring anxiety.

She made her way to the library, intent on working through the books and marking off relevant passages for Neville. It was a mostly fruitless effort considering she was spending more time rereading pages and scratching meaningless notes than actually researching. She was hardly making any progress at all when the cool scent of fog and earth pervaded the air. Malfoy set his books down one table over and across from her, not even sparing her a glance as he sat down to read.

After a few minutes she exhaled a breath she didn't know that she was holding. Slowly she relaxed, letting the tension leak from her shoulders the longer he stayed without hexing her. Hermione had shared her newly found information on the blonde with Neville but he offered no help. As far as he was concerned Malfoy was git but not evil and that was that. Still, Hermione was forced to look at him in a new light and she didn’t very much like that. 

It was something she could think about once her brain was hers again. Instead, she focused on her books, suddenly finding it much easier to pay attention to, rather than Malfoy or the moon, and set about bookmarking pages. 

Her new role would be hard, not everyone would want to talk about it and Hermione may discover things that would make her sick. But something had to be done and she would be damned if she just let it lie because it was hard.

00000000000000000000

“It’s weird right?” Justin asked from her left where he sat on an old tree stump.

“I think it’s much better,” Hermione sighed, letting the feel of the forest roll over her skin. The sun was just slipping behind the clouds and, while her body was on edge, every time she looked at Justin or Neville it calmed just a bit. They had taken their wolfsbane but that did nothing to prevent the horrid burning in her scar. 

Hermione had gathered their wands and tucked them into a locked box just behind Hagrid's house, waiting for their return in the morning. It wasn’t perfect, Hermione’s skin still itched under her flimsy transfigured robe and at some point they boys had stripped down to just their boxers. Neville was leaning against a nearby tree rolling his shoulders with a frown.

“I guess… Something is just… missing,” Neville grumbled.

“Probably just Theo,” Hermione said, beginning to pace as the last shades of red disappeared. She had to firmly tell herself that clawing at her arm until it bled was a terrible idea. “It should be better this time… Malfoy will keep an eye out for him.”

_ Protect. Yours. Protect. _

She shook away the voice just as her anxiety spiked and her bones began to ache.

“Neville?!?” she shouted, her eyes locking on to his and offering a small relief. “Justin?”

“It’s time.” Justin was still sitting on his stump shifting uncomfortably. He smiled weakly, wincing in pain. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hermione swallowed deeply as her bones began to grow, her muscles reshaping and tearing under her skin. A whine was pulled from her throat even as Neville grabbed her hand.

“Together Hermio-” He coughed as a nasty crack sounded from his rib cage, when he spoke again it was strained and weak. “We’re together. It’ll be better.”

“I know. I know.” 

Still when her arm split open she screamed, echoing the boys around her as her body outgrew her skin and the feral creature pacing in her mind leapt at the chance to escape. She fell to the ground hard, seeing Neville collapsed just next to her, his limbs elongating and his eyes hazed in pain. Her vision blurred and the last human thought she had was of how nice the damp leaves felt against her burning skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I baited you. Aren't I such a jerk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, begging never works... buttttt I was super excited to post this chapter. So here.
> 
> Also, you have all heard me bitch about ABO ruining wolf behavior? AN note at the bottom for more detail. Again, nothing seriously wrong with liking ABO if you do. It's just a pet peeve.
> 
> This should be clear from context but.  
> Bold is speaking, italics is internal thoughts

The wolf woke with a stretch, her muscles stiff and tired from the shift. The moon called to her and cool night air brushed across her fur. Fog hung low, masking her scent in familiarity.

_ Home. _

Beside her another rose, his scent surrounding her as he shook the damp leaves out of his fur. The light brown color reminded her of earth and safety.

_ Brother. Safe.  _

She shifted, waiting for him to rise. His shoulders rolled, the muscles shifting under his hide. He was a good male. Strong, loyal. There was no one she would rather have as her family.

_ Strong. _

He noticed her and whined approaching her slowly, ears down and tail tucked as was her due. His snout brushed at the corners of her mouth cautiously, in full submission. Not a threat, not a sister. Something more.

**_Alpha?_ ** __

She heard his rumble echo in her head, more sound than word but clear all the same. That was her… she was Alpha. She growled softly, just a warning, then licked the top of his head.

He jumped up, tail wagging. She tackled him, rolling in the leaves as their long limbs tangled. 

There was a low chuffing sound nearby and she jumped away from her brother, prepared to attack. The smaller dark grey wolf with jade eyes stared back at her from where he was crouched on the ground. She padded over, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared. But he didn’t move.

She sniffed at his scent, he smelled of humans and paper but just underneath it he smelled of her. This one was hers as well. 

She licked the top of his head lightly, sat back on her haunches, and sneezed, letting him know she accepted him. The male got up and wandered hesitantly to the edge of the clearing, rubbing himself along the bark of a tree. He looked back at her, waiting for permission.

_ Ranger. _

She nodded and he disappeared, off to mark their territory. He would come back when she called. But he preferred to be alone. A howl broke through the forest and Brother growled.

**Others** _. _

**Chase?** she offered. This was their land, their territory. She howled in return, in warning.

**Find first,** he responded.

She set off at a gallop, her long limbs sure and steady even on the slippery ground. Tall pillars of trees flew past them, familiar scents drawing closer. It confused her. Others were strangers. They shouldn’t be familiar.

She broke through a clearing. Two males, nomads, stood unmoving in the moonlight. The white one stood tall, hackles raised in challenge. She growled lowly, warning of danger and death. She would fight them and she would win.

A low whine cut through the air. She turned to the dark one, his fur like night. He lowered himself until his belly just barely skimmed the ground. He moved toward her slowly, his tail low and ears back. As he approached her, Brother growled in warning. She snarled at his interference, causing him to cower and allow the dark male to approach

She sat on her haunches and waited, perfectly at ease while she watched him. He continued his approach coming to a stop just below her and whined. After a moment he straightened, licking at her snout cautiously.

She watched as he tipped up his head exposing his throat. She could kill him, one hard bite and it would be the end. Something prickled up her mind, his scent of fire and heat rolling through her like a tidal wave. Yes he was  _ other _ , but he smelled of her as well. 

_ Submissive. Hers. Claim. _

She licked the top of his head, releasing the tension in her body as she welcomed him back. Her pack, her _ beta _ , hers. He straightened hesitantly before wagging his tail.

**Home. Pack** ** _. Mine._** she yipped to the clearing.

Brother leaped forward tackling the new member through the leaves with an assortment of nips and growls. Beta rolled with him, using his higher aggression to develop his place in the pack. She waited for the males to sort themselves out, licking at a sore spot on her leg. It was always sore.

There was a harsh yelp and Brother backed away, Beta taking his rightful place beside her. Brother snarled but rubbed his head against her chest, then moved to her left.

Her hackles rose as a low growl edged through the air. Her pack barked warning in return at the white one, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight. He was strong, dangerous. She stepped forward, circling him and prompting him to move.

_ Challenge. Take. _

He dropped to a crouch circling her as he snarled. Her pack moved to defend her and she snapped at them, warning them to stay back. This was hers. It was her right to defend. She waited for an opening.

When a branch shook behind them he turned his head and she dove. Her shoulder slammed into his side, making him crumble in a yelp. She growled as she tore at the scruff of his back, tasting the sweet-savory flavor of blood. His back claws raked against her side, breaking through her fur. She broke away, giving herself time to rebalance. 

He growled lowly, the fur on hackles blooming bright red. She showed her teeth, refusing to back down. He may be larger but she was faster and she wanted it more. 

**My pack. Mine** ** _._** she growled. 

His eyes narrowed to slits the second before he jumped. She dove under him, catching his stomach with her back and threw him off balance. When he hit the ground she threw her body over his, biting at his face. His claws caught her back leg throwing her off her attack for a split second. His teeth dug into her arm a weak spot from a long ago fight causing her to yelp in pain. She had lost then, she  _ will  _ win now.

Snarling, she ignored the pain and dove to his exposed neck. She clamped her jaws around him, increasing the pressure until she broke skin and he let go. His blood tasted familiar, of power and home. Still, she held him not willing to release him until he had surrendered. If he didn’t she would kill him, a threat to her pack would never be tolerated.

Finally he stilled, a low whine escaping his throat. She released him, still towering over him as she growled. He didn’t move. His ears were flat, and his tail was tucked against him. His eyes still glared against hers and his teeth were still pulled into a snarl but she had won, and he knew it. His scent smelled of fog, and leaves, and nature. A good scent. A strong one.

She leaped off him and waited, her pack pacing in unease around the clearing. Slowly the white one rose. He approached her slowly, and not as low as she wanted but still slightly submissive. With stiff movements he pressed his nose against her snout without licking.

_ Pack. Hers. Take.  _

She was displeased but accepted anyway, knowing of male pride. She barely pressed her muzzle against the crest of his head offering him a place with them. He pulled away quickly, his blood on her teeth leaving vibrant streaks in his fur. Her other pack members approached cautiously, their ears back and teeth barred. The white one growled lowly, making them flinch and pause.

**Alpha. Back. Mine.** he claimed.

His growl rolled through the clearing until Brother took begrudging steps back. Beta narrowed his eyes and looked to her. She locked gazes with Beta, reminding him of his place, until he backed down.

The white one, no... Alpha approached her cautiously, the bond still tenuous. He was strong but her pack would kill him on her command. He lowered himself slowly, until his head was level with her wound. His ears were pricked up, and his tail relaxed as he observed the damage. 

She growled warningly as his muzzle nudged closer. He paused for a moment then lapped at the wound he created. His tongue cleaned her blood, the pain drifting away quickly. After he finished he sat. His form level with hers, waiting, watching.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes but still leaned forward to clean the teeth marks she had left on his neck. Cautiously Beta and Brother approached. Brother lapped at the rends in her side and Beta at the tears on Alpha’s back. They stared at each other as her… their pack surrounded them. Two parts of one whole. Together. Leaders. Protectors. Equals.

They would spend the rest of the night running and hunting. Playing and marking their territory. They would call to Ranger and he would call back, letting them know their home was safe. It was new but it was also strong and good. And it was theirs.

0000000000000000000000000

Hermione was pleasantly warm. The dappled sun that hit her skin promised to be one of the last remnants of summer before fall descended on them. She stretched her muscles, testing them for damage. She was sore and her arm hurt more than usual. But ultimately, the wolf in her was sated and was retreating to the back of her mind with little remaining physical damage.

She became aware of the scent of male beneath her and nuzzled back into him. Theo’s arm curled around her back possessively as his chest rumbled. He smelled different and familiar at the same time, like exactly where she was supposed to be.

The flat of his palm stroked up her spine, eliciting a blooming of warmth. Something hard prodded at her stomach, echoing her own response.

_ Mate. Yours. Take. _

The wolf crooned inside her mind. Hermione thought that it seemed content with the night's events, even as they still blurred in her mind. Theo’s fingers slid sleepily over her hip and around the curve of her bottom. He had mentioned what he would do if he ever woke up next to a woman. She whined softly, it had been so long.

“Granger?” His voice was scratchy, from howling and sleep.

She growled and buried her face back against his chest trying to blot out the glow of the sun behind her eyelids.

“Hermione,” she grumbled.

“Gran-”

“Said. Call me Hermione.” 

He shuddered against her, when she nipped at the skin on his chest. His hand began to pull away when she growled in warning. After a second he rested it back against her thigh.

“Okay, Hermione. You need to wake up now.”

“No,” she grumbled, inhaling deeply. The smell of the forest still clung to his hair and skin. In a way she missed his usual spicy scent and wished there was a way to have a bit of both at the same time.

“Hermione you need to get-” she cut him off by rolling her body against his. He groaned lowly, pulling her tight against him as her core brushed against the length of him. This seemed like the absolutely perfect time they had been waiting for. It felt right. 

“Granger.” His hands clamped down on her hips and pushed her away. “Wake. Up.”

Her eyes cracked open in exasperation. If he was going to be impossible then- 

She stiffened immediately, the pale expanse of skin underneath her too light to be Theo’s. Begrudgingly she looked up, her eyes meeting sleep-addled gray. They stayed locked there for a moment, brains still surfacing through the moon-seeped fog.

_ Alpha. Partner. Mate. Yours. _

Hermione screamed, throwing herself back from Malfoy. His eyes widened in surprise before dropping down to her chest. He blinked then stared down at himself. Hermione followed his gaze, coming to rest on what she had wanted mere seconds ago. Her eyes glazed over slightly, the wolf in her mind trying to push back to the surface. He was huge. Where Theo had been longer he was thicker and she could just imagine him splitting her open and-

She gasped for words, trying to piece together any sense of logic in her instinct-drugged brain. His eyes darkened and he pulled himself to a stand, taking one step toward her. She would have fainted if Neville and Theo hadn’t come crashing through the undergrowth in a panic.

“What’s going on?” Neville panted, his eyes glancing around for danger. Somehow he missed the naked Slytherin right in front of him.

“Hermione. You okay?” Theo questioned, drawing closer to her. His hand rested on her shoulder as he inhaled near her hair. Everyone stilled as a dangerous sound reverberated through the clearing.

“ _ Mine, _ ” Malfoy’s voice shook her to her core, her own instincts trying to pull to the front and go to him. 

“Shite,” Theo groaned. Pulling back from Hermione when she snapped at his restraining arm.

He gave one last look at Hermione, his eyes drawing down to her obvious nakedness. She blushed as he licked his lips with a promise of something in his face before he turned back to Malfoy with a scowl.

“Draco. Calm the fuck down and wake up. You sound like a fucking animal.”

She watched as Theo stomped over to Malfoy, the sun highlighting the chording of his muscles as well as the silver lines along his shoulder. Malfoy stood and they growled at each other, speaking in hushed tones she couldn’t pick up. Slowly, Malfoy relaxed, sliding back into his cool air of indifference.

She felt a blanket drape over her and glanced up to find Neville. He was smiling softly, his own wrapped around his waist. A deep blush peppered his cheeks and he looked firmly away until she was properly wrapped.

“Morning Hermione.”

“Morning Neville. You okay?”

“Surprisingly yes. I don’t even think I have to go to the hospital wing at all today.”

“What about Justin? Is he-”

“He’s fine and has already headed back. Thus the blankets, oh and these.” Neville held out her wand and she sighed to have it back. Very quickly she transfigured the blanket into a pale blue sundress that was scratchy but serviceable.

“I think we better find Madam Pomfrey.” Neville chuckled lightly, gesturing to her left arm.

“I thought you said… oh.” A deep cresent of teeth marks overlapped her old ones and the wound seeping blood where it had reopened. The night was a blur, it felt like watching someone else's memories in a pensieve as they slowly came back to her. She remembered Neville and Justin and running, and meeting Theo and…

“You fucking bit me!” she screamed. The forest around them fell silent as Malfoy glanced up at her, his characteristic smirk falling back into place.

“I guess we're even then.”

Neville had already locked his arms around her waist, struggling to hold up his blanket and pull her away from the Slytherins. Twin growls echoed through the air and Neville growled back.

“I’m just helping her! Get ahold of yourselves,” he snapped. The behavior was strange enough it shocked Hermione out of her blind rage. She looked down sheepishly. 

“We’ll be in the hospital wing. If you’re healthy enough to posture, you’re healthy enough to get to breakfast and cover for us,” Neville growled, bossing around the other males as well as his newly injured charge. Neville ushered her forward, pulling at his wand to change his own blanket into a pair of sleep pants.

Hermione allowed herself to be led, her cheeks flaring and mind reeling as the sound of shouting erupted behind them. She ignored it, wanting nothing more than a shower to wipe away the smell of the forest and of  _ him _ .

00000000

Hermione hissed as Madam Pomfrey dapped at her skin with a cleaning potion. She didn’t understand why, even with magic, they had to sting so much.

“Oh quit whining. You did this to yourself.” 

The matron tutted and pulled away. A roll of bandages replaced her and set about wrapping Hermione’s arm thinly. 

“Won’t it just heal on its own? I mean… I am a werewolf,'' Hermione asked glaring at an amused Neville leaning against the wall. Once they had passed through the halls disillusioned and arrived in the hospital wing he called for a house elf and clothes. After the events of last night he looked no worse for wear, comfortably clothed in a casual pair of jeans and a weekend jumper.

“While werewolves have increased healing, that fact becomes irrelevant when it is self-inflicted or from another werewolf. Something in your saliva fights off the natural healing process. It’ll likely be a week or so before those close completely. You’re lucky the scar won’t be that noticeable considering the other one.” 

Hermione couldn’t stop the thread of guilt that appeared. The first time she had bitten Malfoy he limped and moaned about it until classes started. Maybe he wasn’t just being dramatic. 

The morning flashed in her mind, his body pressed against her had felt so right and- No. It was a mess of frustration, instinct, and confusion for Theo. That was all.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. I trust when I am reporting this injury to the headmistress this will be classified as…”

“Self-inflicted,” Hermione murmured. Technically she had started the fight. Not that she ever had plans on bowing down to Malfoy.

“Where else?”

“What? Oh. I think that’s it,” Hermione said. “Having the space to roam really helped.”

“I see,” Madam Pomfrey hummed. “What about you, boy? This one never comes to the hospital wing unless the men around her are just as injured.”

Neville laughed warmly. 

“Just fine Poppy. I must not be doing my job.” After a quick once over they were released to breakfast.

“Poppy?” she questioned him on the walk to the great hall. She slipped on the oversized jumper Neville peeled off and offered to her, the bulky sleeves hiding her bandage. He strolled along happily through the corridors in spite of the students around him giving a wide berth. They may not be able to understand why but the scent of danger and power still rolled off him 

“What? Poppy and I get along. I have spent enough time there from Potion accidents throughout the years.”

“So have I, but I would be flayed alive for calling her Poppy.”

“You don’t help grow half of the ingredients for her potions and slaves. She has a soft spot for Malfoy too if I recall. I’ve seen him up there with Snape for almost as long as I have been growing with Pomona. Well… obviously not last year.”

“Right…”

“So… About that.”

“I would really rather not talk about it,” she responded sharply. 

“I just want to know if you are okay or if I need to kill him.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright.”

“It was just instinct,” she spat.

“Okay.”

“Total accident.”

“I believe you,” he said evenly.

“Good because it was.” 

“Sure.”

They settled in the Great Hall, joining the dozen or so students that mostly consisted of Ravenclaw. No one liked to get up this early. Neville swiped at her plate, grabbing it before she could and ignoring her resulting growl. He happily stacked pounds of breakfast sausage, bacon, eggs and (what Hermione guessed to have been specially prepared for them) steak.

He set the plate in front of her with a triumphant grin. She thought about refusing to eat on principal when her stomach growled violently. Instead she smiled gratefully and set about consuming the protein put in front of her. 

It was clear that running in the forest was the way to go. But even still she felt like she was consuming vastly more food than she had last time. She would have to talk to McGonagall about delivering some food to the forest to reduce suspicion.

Neville grumbled as she swiped a rasher of bacon off his plate. She had her own but part of her demanded she take his too. She felt inordinately pleased when he simply frowned before grabbing another stack piling some additional strips onto her plate.

“We're going to have to talk about it you know,” Neville grumbled. “All of us.”

Hermione sighed, putting her fork down and focusing on her longtime friend. She leaned her head on his shoulder, inhaling softly and letting his scent calm her.

_ Brother. Pack. Home. _

“You’re right of course,” she sighed. “But maybe not right now I’m still… a bit wild. Something happened last night, something big. We don’t have enough information. I hate how little has been written about werewolves… well other than how to kill us. Bill is out of the country for work and we’ve exhausted the library...I don’t know where else to turn.”

Her temper roiled, the sour taste of the situation had put her off her breakfast and she pushed her plate toward Neville. He took it hesitantly and nuzzled against her forehead. It was a movement that felt so natural and kind she couldn’t possibly remain mad.

“It’s okay, Hermione. You can’t know everything.”

“I know,” she sighed against him. “Theo says Malfoy spent some time with Greyback’s pack… maybe we could-”

All further conversation was stopped as the Gryffindors began to pile into the Great Hall in earnest. Ginny joined them with a raised eyebrow but said nothing as Dean settled next to Neville almost immediately after. Considering the two of them had cleared the gleaming metal trays in front of them twice they were able to eat at a much more human pace.

Hermione found herself swiftly accosted as Lavender, Parvati, and Padma crowding the available space around her and Neville. Romilda Vane foolishly tried to evacuate Ginny from her seat and ended up bouncing off a Slytherin at the table behind her. (He was not polite in telling the younger girl to shove off.)

“I heard the most interesting thing,” Parvati started.

“You hear a lot of things,” Ginny groused.

“Yes, but it is pretty rare that we  _ see  _ things,” Lavender jumped in.

Hermione felt Neville stiffen next to her, scooting the slightest bit closer to her as his eyes shifted to each girl in turn. His discomfort put her on guard immediately and she narrowed her eyes until Lavender’s smile fell away and she shifted fearfully.

“I don’t know what you think you saw, but I am certain that you didn’t,” Hermione responded evenly, glaring at the blond.

Lavender had already begun to nod when Pavarti jumped in.

“I think we saw pretty clearly that you ‘went to bed’ early last night.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione forced herself to keep her tone even.

“I checked with the boys this morning. They said Neville  _ also _ turned in early.”

“Wouldn’t you know that I had the worst headache early this morning?” Padma added. “Now what exactly is a girl supposed to think when a couple of students show up to the hospital wing in the early hours of the morning throwing up silencing charms? Particularly when one of them is shirtless.”

Neville’s cheeks flushed brilliant red.

“There is only one reason why a boy takes a girl to the hospital wing early in the morning.” Romila nodded sagely. 

“There is?” Hermione was totally at a loss at this point.

“Neville,” Padma turned seriously toward him. “It is very important you perform the contraceptive spell right. It is far too early for Hermione to be getting pregnant, she has her whole career ahead of her and you should really wait until you’re properly married.”

Neville’s fork clatter to his plate. His mouth hanging open in shock. Hermione wasn’t much better, gaping like a fish as the other girls squealed.

“I knew it! I bloody well knew she was lying about it!” Pavarti finally spoke up. “How long, really?”

“How long what?” Neville sputtered. 

“Have you been together, obviously! I know she was gone all of seventh year but you didn’t date either Neville.”

“We’re not-”

“Then why were you in the hospital wing getting scolded by Madam Pomfry?”

The table silently awaited her answer. Stalling for time she glanced over to Theo who was watching the interaction with a frown on his face. The space next to him was empty…. Where was-

Something jabbed against the plane of her back sharply, her abdomen pushing to her plate and shoving her glass of pumpkin juice over the table in a splash. Ginny had thrown up a protection charm immediately but left both Romilda and Padma to be doused. 

They screamed as they stood, knocking over additional glasses in the panic. These glasses knocked down more in a massive domino effect spilling down the table. Or so it would seem, the familiar scent of fog, earth and magic coated her until she could finally place it. 

Hermione stood and turned slowly, only to find herself staring into cold, ash-colored eyes. Malfoy kept his face blank, forcing his gaze back on where the remaining table was clearing away from the resulting flood. He blinked and another cup fell, eliciting another round of screechs. 

Padma and Romilida were trying to scourgify the orange from their shirts. The third year down the table, who was attempting a button to beetle transfiguration was pushed over in the process, falling on his bag. Suddenly, the familiar sight of (highly elicit) WWW multiplying fireworks shot into the air. 

Equally as unfortunately, a few of the fifth and sixth years who had not been privy to the last great display at the castle immediately tried to vanish them, resulting in a massive increase of colors as they doubled, then quadrupled until the entire hall was filled with students ducking under tables and behind the shields of upperclassmen.

“Amazing what a simple nudge can do isn’t it Granger,” Malfoy murmured as they watched the chaos unfold. He voice was low and quiet, something only she could probably hear. She glared at him, surprised to see his eyes carrying the hint of ruefulness. It shifted something uncomfortable in her chest similar to what she felt that morning when she caught him on the way to his class.

“Cause mass panic?”

“Sometimes we don’t see the effects of simple actions until it is too late to correct them,” he said, almost regretfully. A different kind of scream overlaid her thoughts before she shook it away. She had a feeling he wasn’t talking about the fireworks. 

“Some of us saw the effects a long time ago, Malfoy. You just chose to ignore them.”

When she turned he was gone, walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. Barely peeking out of his collar she saw the pad of gauze that likely covered his own wound. She watched him go even as her wand rose and she began calmly casting counterspells as she flipped over this new shift that she had no idea what to do with.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since A/b/o has ruined the understood behavior of wolf packs... ehm.
> 
> Signs of submission: lower to the ground, ears and tails back to make them small, whining, licking snout, cowering, going completely still, ect
> 
> Alpha: male and female. These are the two that are *supposed* to be mates. They are the strongest and the pack and relatively speaking, are usually the mother and father of the lower wolves (literally). Wolf packs are technically more like family cells than just random wolves gathered (but we are ignoring that as werewolves are created not born also... incest is gross.
> 
> Beta: The second in command. There is not always a beta as they pose a threat to the alpha if not trusted. Usually the beta is a brother or son, waiting to step in when the Alpha becomes to weak to hold power. Sometimes the beta will breed in seasons of abundance.
> 
> Ranger: this serves as the 'scout' sort of wolf. This is a class of wolves that live within but apart from the pack, frequently marking territory and just check-in back in and hunting on occasion. Not all packs have this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are changing to every two weeks. (We have caught up! Oops!)

Hermione put in her Sunday with her house in the common room. She helped with homework while making up her list of things to add to the counseling program. It was sent off to an enthusiastic Headmistress who wrote back promising them new quarters sometime in the next week. It was decided that it would be better if there were no major announcements and word spread by mouth. 

So naturally, when Hermione told Ginny that she was moving she made sure Lavender and Pavarti overhead. By the end of the day rumors would be flying about why she and Neville were getting their own rooms and if they were getting married (or in once case already married in secret). Theo wouldn't like it but by the time the program went live, people would have an excuse to visit if they wanted to talk and the gossip would die down. He would understand.

Or so she thought. The second she appeared back in the Great Hall for dinner Theo settled next to her, far too close to be proper. When Neville moved to take the seat on her other side Theo glared at him until Neville made an excuse to sit across from them. Neville and the rest of the house appeared to be oblivious to the tension that had her hair standing on edge.

_ Upset. Mate. Fix. _

She shook away the voice easily, focusing on the story Ginny was telling about when the twins caught Percy doing something absolutely appalling in the Prefects bathroom during his time as head boy.

“Let’s go to the library,” Theo said the second she put her fork down. He stood abruptly, pulling her up by the arm as he did so.  He caught her when she stumbled. A move that would have been sweet if he hadn’t caused it. "Sorry. Let's go."

“Sure but why-”

“To look up that thing remember?” 

Hermione shot a wild look at Neville who was snickering into his hand and apparently was offering no help. They exited through the massive doors turning right, instead of the usual left.

“Theo the library is that-'' Hermione's mouth shut when he backed her roughly against the wall. The spot was dangerously open and would be full of students as people headed back to their common rooms to do last minute homework.

Still her arguments disappeared from her mind as he crashed his lips desperately against her. After a moment he broke, his eyes broiling dangerously. It melted her insides and soon it was her pushing him against the wall.

He wasted no time sliding his tongue into her mouth and snogging her like his life depended on it. She moaned when he palmed her chest over her shirt, shaking her out of her stupor. It had been so long and she was dying for him to touch her but-

“Not- here,” she breathed, wiggling out of his grasp. He growled but pulled out his wand and disillusioned the both of them before heading to the dungeons at a run. He pulled her along, his legs outpacing hers even in her own mad dash to get there. They bumped multiple students but Theo pressed on, his sense of urgency turning the ten minute walk into five before bracing her against a dungeon wall, attacking her until the hall cleared and he could drop the disillusionment. 

“ _ Obscurus, _ ” he growled, the smoke pouring from his wand tip as he helped hike her thighs up to wrap around his waist, kissing down her neck while she held in a whimper. They stumbled into the common room in a cloud of black, much to the amusement of his housemates.

“It’s it a bit early for that, mate?”

“Must be a lower year. They get so excitable at that age.”

Theo smiled against her skin as he carried her through the room, flicking open the button’s of her jeans as he went. By the time he slammed the door behind them she was burning up and his eyes were so dark they were nearly black. He threw her on his bed with little effort, growling as she fell back against the sheets. He gripped Neville's jumper tightly in his hand.

“Take- this- off,” he hissed, snogging her deeply before pulling away to peel off her jeans. Hermione wasted no time doing as instructed. It had been nearly a week since he last touched her and her body ached for him. Neville’s jumper fell to the floor leaving her in just her knickers and a camisole on his bed.

It wasn’t enough just to be rid of it, Theo laid over her, his tongue licking every inch of available skin on her neck and chest. She groaned when he pulled up her t-shirt bunching it up above her chest and kissing his way down her breast. His mouth stopped to suck at her nipple through her bra, staring at her possessively when she moaned.

Theo pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra as well, tossing them to the floor and leaving her almost bare. She flushed at the realization. She had never actually been fully naked in front of him and he was still fully dressed.

Before she could dwell on it too long, Theo had removed his shirt as well hovering over her as he snogged her within an inch of her life. He was so overwhelming, his usual tight control replaced with a desperation she couldn’t quite place. When he finally pulled away they were both panting, skin burning hot and needy.

Theo kissed down her throat, stopping to suck at the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark and make her body spasm as she moaned. He released the abused flesh, pausing to lick slowly at it in soothing laps.

“If you need a jumper just ask,” Theo breathed, his eyes a deep indigo. “You smell like him and I can’t stand it.”

“It’s just Neville,” she argued meekly. “He’s like a brother to me.”

“I know, I know,” he groaned, resuming licking down her stomach. “But it still bothers me. I want to take care of you when you need it. Ask  _ me _ . Not him. Not anyone else.”

Hermione breath hitched as her tongue circled her hip bones and his fingers tucked under the band of her knickers.

“Okay,” she managed as he tugged away the small scrap of lace. She blushed furiously as he pulled open her legs, nudging them aside and settling between him. They hadn’t- He hadn’t-

She jumped when he kissed down her thigh, licking at the skin. She could feel the roughness of his unshaven cheek scratching at her and sparking against her nerves. Unbidden, her hips thrust upward begging him for more. He chuckled, hiking one of her thighs over his shoulder and holding down her hips with his hands. He sucked the skin into his mouth, marking her there as well.

“Impatient aren’t you?” he asked. “And so wet for me.”

She threw her head back when he blew softly against her core, moaning into the room. His sheets were curled into her hands and absolutely everything smelled like him and the forest. That perfect mix sent her head spinning.

“It’s been-” she groaned as his tongue lapped just around her folds, teasing her with his tongue. “-so long.”

“Not that long, Darling.” She shivered as his fingers continued to circle her hips, restraining her from pushing toward him.

“So long, Theo,” she whined when he blew against her again. “Please.”

“Oh, I like that, you begging for me.” He smiled evilly, and flicker her clit once with his tongue, setting her muscles on fire as they tightened. “Do it again.”

“Please, Theo. Please. It’s been so long. I need you. Please,” she babbled her eyes fluttering shut. “I’ll do anything. I just, please Theo-”

She screamed when he descended, sucking at her clit eagerly. It was so much pressure and stimulation after such careful teasing that it made her vision spot. The thrust her hips up when she felt his fingers prod at her entrance. He coated them in her slickness and slid inside her slowly, groaning as he released her aching bud.

“Gods you taste like heaven,” he lapped at her again as his fingers worked inside her. “And your so fucking tight. I can’t even imagine what you would feel like with me inside of you..”

The words spent a spark of pleasure through her body and she moaned. Theo swore, his movement stuttering as she clamped down on him. 

“You like that huh?” he questioned, taking a long suck from her clit then tracing through her folds. “Tell me Hermione. Do you imagine my cock inside you when I do this?”

He pushed deeper, his fingers sinking into her to just barely brush something near the back of her that made her dizzy. She shivered around him, drifting dangerously close to the edge.

“Do you?” He did it again and it had her crying out, trying to drive his hand further. God she wanted him so much.

“Yes Theo yes. I want you. Now! Please.” He faltered, pulling back slightly and curling his fingers while he lapped at her.

“No, not now darling.”

“I’m ready,” she moaned as her back went ridged her muscles tight and gasping for breath. “Oh god please Theo. I need you in me.”

He swore softly, but just continued to nudge her closer. 

“Not yet. It’s not the right time.” He groaned when she dug her hands into his hair and pushed him forward, searching for that friction that would leave her reeling. She was vaguely aware of a shift in the light somewhere away from them. She didn’t care. “Right now I want to see you come over my sheets so I can smell you every night you aren't here.”

Her brain fuzzed and as her head fell back right as she saw Malfoy in the door, looking positively enraged. Her eyes snapped shut just as Theo sucked at her clit, snapping the tension in her body and making her breast arch into the air as she screamed Theo’s name. He continued to pull at her, milking her orgasm out of her with a practiced ease.

He pulled away when her body finally collapsed, kissing up and down her thighs as she came back to herself. Her eyes fluttered open to a closed door, with no one there. She… she must have imagined it.

She moaned softly when Theo sat up, his cock gripped in his hand as he pumped himself. God she wanted him even now when her body was spent and more jello than bone.

“Please Theo,” she whined but he just shook his head. 

“Not now, Darling.”

She frowned but replaced his hand from where he was still nestled in between her legs. She held him tightly, twisting at the tip in the way he liked until he was the one panting and dancing on the edge. His muscles stiffed and thick spurts of come landed on her stomach and chest as he thrust through his own release.

Hermione smiled as he settled next to her, and pulled her tight against his chest. He growled when she summoned her wand trying to clean up his mess.

“Leave it.”

“Theo-”

“I need to know you are mine,” he huffed as he kissed down the skin of her neck, lapping at the possessive mark he had left. “Just for right now.”

“Who else’s would I be?” Hermione laughed. When he just held her tighter she smiled and nuzzled into him.

“Oh, fine. But, leave Neville out of this. He's my friend and nothing more,” she bargained. "Also, if you are going to be an unreasonably jealous prick, that means you can’t tease me for Lavender anymore."

“Tch, Slytherin.” Theo mumbled but she felt him smile against her neck.

Hermione charmed the curtains shut and threw up a silencing charm as well. She had a feeling they were nowhere close to done and the growing hardness pressing against her thigh indicated that as well. Which was fine… they had a week to make up for after all.

000000000000000000000000

“Jealous! Of Neville?!?” Ginny laughed, rolling back on her bed. Hermione smiled and took another every-flavor-bean. Ew, concrete.

“I know. That’s what I said. He’s usually more than fine with Neville. It must have been because of the moon.”

“I see, I see.” Ginny grinned up at her. “So what happened  _ after  _ he demanded you rip off your shirt?”

Hermione blushed deeply which set the other witch off again. When Hermione wandered back into her dorm the next morning Ginny was the first to catch her and alert her to a rather large love bite on her neck. Hermione had no skill in glamour charms and Ginny was happy to assist with the promise of girl time later. Now, Hermione found herself regretting it.

“Ginny!”

“You are being safe right?” Ginny asked coming under control. “I love my mum but you have a different life in store for you than babies straight out of Hogwarts.”

“We’re not… doing that… yet. Just… other stuff.”

“Stuff,” Ginny nodded sagely. “I see. Well it’s okay to want to wait Hermione.” Ginny popped a bean in her mouth and hummed happily. “Don’t let him push you into anything.”

“Actually…” Hermione grabbed another, the flavor of ice cream melting across her tongue. “I’m not the hold out.”

“Oh?”

“It’s understandable,” Hermione defended immediately, her cheeks flushed red. “It’s only been a bit over a month.”

“Right.”

“And not all boys want that right away.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“We’re still doing other stuff so he clearly is attracted to me.”

“Sure.”

There was an awkward silence before Hermione’s face fell.

“Ginny, is there something wrong with me for wanting to have sex with him?”

“Not at all,” Ginny responded popping a gray bean in her mouth before promptly spitting it out. “Ew, feathers. Anyway, everyone is different. Have you talked about it?”

Hermione thought back on the whispered words and promised Theo had made her while they fooled around.

“In a way.”

“Well?” Ginny hedged.

“He says not yet, and that it isn’t the right time,” Hermione grumbled, carefully placing a brown bean off to the side. It was too much of a risk.

“Ah,” Ginny said pointedly picking out a pink bean.

“What?”

“Well I don’t want to assume…”

“Gin.”

“Theo is a pureblood heir,” Ginny led, twirling the bean between her fingers. 

“You think it’s a blood thing?” Hermione asked weakly. She would be lying to say it hadn’t crossed her mind.

“Not exactly.” Ginny threw the bean into her mouth and swallowed. “It’s just that premarital sex is pretty heavily frowned on in the culture. Mum tried to tell all of us about it but of course we’re blood traitors and didn’t listen. Plus with six boys in the house, we were bound to fall into degeneracy at some point.”

“I’m aware,” Hermione responded pointedly.

“You only caught me and Harry once. How many times do I have to apologize!” Ginny sighed. “But maybe he’s… waiting until then. It’s hard to break away those ideal if they’re preached from childhood. I don’t know.”

“But Malfoy-” Both witches shuttered when they recalled Hermione’s plight. She shared it with Ginny when filling her in on the relationship. “The day we interrupted him and Pansy I was sure it was going to happen. And  _ he _ was definitely having sex with pansy then.”

“Well, Theo isn’t Malfoy is he?” Ginny asked. “Just some food for thought. I’m not saying you have to marry him but maybe it’ll take time before he changes his mind. Just… don’t push him.”

“I don’t-”

“Hermione, you can be sort of bossy.” Ginny responded tightly. "I just don't want you messing up something that makes you so happy. Theo wouldn't make a bad brother either."

“Oh shut up!” Hermione scowled, sending a pillow towards Ginny’s head. They switched topics to how the quidditch season was going which left Ginny ranting for half an hour. It gave Hermione time to think. While she didn’t want to marry him right now, she could at least agree that waiting a while didn’t seem so bad. Who knows if he would change his mind. At the very least, sleeping next to him was fabulous and he more than kept her entertained.

  
  


00000000000000000000000

_ Granger. _

A mad crackle sliced through the air as Hermione’s nerves split from the tips of her fingers, peeling back under her skin in a slow agony that made Hermione want to tear her skin from her arm. It was only the fact that the curse kept her from being able to move that she hadn’t done so and bled out. It would have been a sweet relief. 

The wand pointed at her dripped in a gleeful dark magic that had Hermione’s stomach roiling just from being near it. She was mildly aware of the baleful low laugh ripping from behind Bellatrix as the spell cut off. Her nerves were still burning like downed power lines.

“Tell me little mudblood.” Hermione’s gaze blurred back, Bellatrix’s rotten teeth and crazed eyes blooming into her vision. “What else did you take from my vault?”

“N-nothing.” 

Her own voice was weak. She thought she had been screaming but maybe not. She wondered if Harry and Ron could hear. Her eyes flicked over to the traitorous blond seemingly glued to the mantle, his eyes wide and his drained of color. Yeah, Ron and Harry could definitely hear her then.

“You lie!”

Hermione’s vision flashed white, her muscles shaking apart and detaching from inside of her. It was like someone had replaced her blood with acid and she was slowly being eaten away from her bloodstream out. Her scream ripped from her throat and she could taste the metallic tang of blood on her tongue but it was nothing compared to the sheer agony of-

_ Granger! _

When the spell cut this time Hermione’s back slammed back into the floor from where it arched and she was panting against the drawing room rug. She was staring at Malfoy, unable to turn even as the conversation sealing her fate continued on above her. He was shaking and his skin was drained to nearly white. Funny, she figured this was just an average day in his home now. Maybe it was different when it was someone you knew.

“Cut to the chase Bella.” Greyback’s voice rolled through the room. “Just use your mind magic and figure it out so that we can call the Dark Lord.”

“Her brain is too jumbled,” Bellatrix spat. Hermione became vaguely aware of a foot hitting her ribs and a dull snap but it was nothing compared to her sparking nerves. “It’s like someone ripped apart a book and just threw the pages into the air.”

_ Hermione. _

She stared at Malfoy. He had flinched when she felt the kick and looked to be on the edge of throwing up. Pathetic. The war was only going to get worse and if he was too soft for this, he shouldn’t have joined the side of monsters.

“We don’t have time for this. I’ll do it and just make her tell me.” 

Hermione became aware of an acrid stink as a foreign body pressed against hers. Even in her half dazed state her body recoiled, trying to get away from the feral danger above her. Still Greyback hovered over her, his eyes brutal as a savage smile pulled at his lips, revealing knife-tipped teeth. He ran a disgustingly dirty nail down a cut on her cheek and Hermione was instantly concerned about what infection would grow in it. A bit silly since she was likely to die far before that.

_ Wake up! _

“You look so soft,” he crooned, almost reverently. When she whined it just seemed to make his eyes brighter. “You’ll make a fun little addition to the family. Won’t you? I may even keep you just to myself… for a time.”

_ Hermione please! _

She felt his crushing grip on her wrist, pulling it up closer to him. When his nose brushed against her skin she forced herself to look at Malfoy. He was visibly shaking now, his eyes wide as he shook his head, seemingly ignored in the background.

_ Please wake up! _

Hermione screamed when the teeth broke skin and a frozen fluid raced through her bloodstream. The body above her was ripped away and there was a flash of spell fire. The last thing she saw was Malfoy shaking like a coward, his mouth muttering soundless words that were lost on her in a wave of searing pain.

_ I’m sorry. _

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke with a start, a near bruising pressure on her shoulder as her eyes snapped open. She met a cool silver and cerulean blue as they stared at her from above, concern painting their features. Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes.

She felt instantly calmed when Theo grabbed her hand in his, the other tracing along her scar and whispering soothing words. Another hand was hesitantly running over her curls while the one on her shoulder circled her collarbone. She leaned into the soft touches, letting them slowly pull her back from the edge of fear. It helped her feel complete again, to feel whole. 

It was only after a moment that she remembered half of the comforting touches were Malfoy’s.

The nightmare reared in her consciousness, pulling the hatred and fear to the forefront of her mind. She lurched up with a hiss, pushing against Malfoy’s bare chest, causing him tumble off the bed. To Malfoy’s credit he didn’t do more than swear as he fell to the floor harshly. He had clearly been asleep, his sleep pants were wrinkled and his hair was mussed. Even still she could make out the thick scars covering his chest and the faded ink on his left arm. She dare not wiped her eyes, not when it would give him an opportunity to att-

“Hermione, Darling. It’s okay. It was just a dream,” Theo whispered, wrapping his arms around her frame. “It wasn’t real. It was just a dream.”

She wasn’t sure if it was to calm her or restrain her but she leaned into it nonetheless, keeping her eyes glued on the blonde on the floor with a nasty snarl pulling at her lips. Malfoy scowled and looked up at her for a moment before glaring at the floor.

“It was real. It happened! And- and you, you did nothing!” she screamed pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy.

He sneered as he stood but she thought she saw a flash of something else. Remorse? Guilt? Who knows with him.

“I think I will take a walk,” Malfoy bit out, pulling on a shirt in the dim light of the room. “Get her in line Theo, or don’t invite her back.”

She was saved a response by the door slamming shut behind him. Panic still bubbled up inside her, her nerves twitching under the ghostly strain of memories. It was only due to the soft, firm circles being rubbed into the skin of her fingers she realized they were trembling. With the threat gone she collapsed into Theo’s chest, curling up into something small as she breathed his scent and he muttered soft nonsense words at her.

After a few minutes she could finally feel her heart slowing to match his as he continued to work out the soft trembling in her hands. 

“You’re good at that,” she mumbled against his skin as his fingers made their way up her wrist.

“Lot’s of practice,” he answered morosely. “Can’t take all the credit though. Draco was the one who showed me how.”

“But you said you weren’t friends during the war.”

Theo frowned.

“We weren’t.”

Which meant it was either afterward or… oh. 

She glared at the door, hating the complexity of humans that seemed to only come with late night revelations when she was too tired to fight them.

“Why was he-”

“You were screaming. I couldn’t wake you up,” Theo rumbled. “He shot out of bed and was over here faster than if Honeydukes was running a buy one get everything free sale.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling his hands drop hers to circle around her back.

“You’ve been through a lot.”

She had night terrors all summer, her body trying to compile the memories from the war with the fact it was all over. She wasn’t the only one. The Weasley's were all afflicted and had set up alarms on their beds to make them shake when they sensed a heart rate past a certain point. Afterwards, Hermione would go to the kitchen and drink tea until morning. She was rarely alone in that habit. By the end of the summer she had worked her way out of most of it but apparently there were still some thoughts kicking around in there. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed him,” she grumbled. Theo’s chest shook as he laughed.

“He could use some tough love every now and again.”

“He was there... When I was bitten.” Theo’s hands paused for a moment before resuming his motions. Hermione continued because she had to tell someone. Ginny didn’t get it and Ron and Harry just ended up more angry than she was. “He just stood there and watched them… I think I hate him.”

She ran her fingers over her still healing injury from the moon. Malfoy had given it to her, marking over Greyback’s bite with his own. Hermione was surprised to find she wasn’t as disgusted as she usually was when she looked at the healing scabs. There was almost a sense of pride to it, that it was now covered by a wound she had earned, defending her place in the pack. Not that  _ that  _ made any sense at all.

“I think he hates himself too.” She looked up at Theo sharply and he kissed her forehead. “You aren’t the only one with scars, Darling.” He smiled humorlessly. “If I were a more jealous man, I’d be getting concerned about my best mate screaming your name in the middle of the night."

Hermione let herself smile, just so he could see it. Slowly Theo lowered them back onto the bed until they were laying again.

“I should apologize,” she sighed. It was easier to be angry but it was also growing more difficult to be irrational the more time she spent with Theo… and by proxy  _ him _ . “He was just trying to help and that fall probably hurt.”

“You probably should. He won’t be back tonight though.”

They watched the lake, the shining glint of fish scale caught the waning moonlight as it hung in the sky.

“Was he really on our side the whole time?” 

“It was your side, Darling. I wasn’t involved in all that," he mumbled against her head. "He was torn though, I watched him fall apart those last couple of years. Every time I tried to talk to him about it he just sort of blanked out. Probably something you will want to discuss with him.”

“But I-”

“We’re stuck together, Hermione. Even if you and I… don’t make it,” Theo’s voice sounded physically pained and Hermione choked on a tight knot in her throat at the idea “-we will probably end up still running all our moons together for as long as we're all in the UK. The pull is too strong already and it’s only getting worse. You may as well try.” 

“It’s easier not to try,” she mumbled.

“It is,” he agreed.

There was a flash of white as the Giant Squid drifted past but then it was gone again. 

“But I still have to do it?”

“Probably.”

“Bugger,” she burrowed into his chest even as he laughed, hoping he could chase away the last remnants of the nightmare. It sort of worked. He fell into an easy sleep and she listened to his heartbeat, letting it keep her present and soothed. But still it felt like something was missing. She hesitantly let her eyes drift over to the other bed, it’s pillow and blankets halfway on the floor from where Malfoy had leapt to comfort her. His hands were so gentle and she could still smell his scent in her hair. She curled deeper into Theo, hoping he could chase the guilt away as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops chapter at one instead of two weeks because I am a lying liar*

**_Suspected Werewolf Attack Leaves Three Injured in York_ **

_ Late yesterday evening, Ministry officials released an official statement confirming a suspected werewolf attack on three wizards in York. The incident follows a larger string of werewolf attacks across Great Britain. _

_ “We can confirm that there were at least three victims,” a spokesperson from the Ministry said.  _

_ While Lycanthropy can result in accidental injuries, reports confirm that the house was magically broken into, suggesting the attack was made with intent. _

_ “The recent number of attacks may seem suspicious but we assure all citizens of Britain that there is no reason to panic. This is an odd collection of coincidences, nothing more.” An anonymous auror confirmed. _

_ Ministry officials advise all families to begin establishing safety wards around their homes.. _

_ For more information on defending you and your family, turn to page 3. _

  
  


“We have a problem.” Hermione tossed the few-days old Prophet onto the table in the library. 

Neville blinked down at the page and frowned. He held it up so that Theo could read it as well.

“York?” Neville frowned. “That’s pretty far from the last one.”

“Tragic,” Theo agreed. “But I’m not sure how it is our problem. We were all present and accounted for…. Well, technically Finch-Fletchley was off doing Merlin-knows-what but he was still within hearing distance so I doubt he took a quick trip half way down the country.”

“York is where Goldstein lives,” Hermione said, settling into her chair. It had been a long week, plagued by nightmares and she had retreated to her own bed to deal with them. They were fading away but she was still not getting enough sleep. At least she would be moving into her new room soon. She could set up silencing wards and not have to worry about waking anyone up.

“You think it was him?”Theo asked, suddenly more intrigued. “Wasn’t he registered? Wouldn’t that place him at the ministry?”

“Maybe he was dealing with it at home,” Neville said. “He just got loose and… I don’t know… snapped?”

“I’m not sure.” Hermione frowned. “I think we should try to arrange a visit… just to see if he’s okay.”

Neville agreed but Theo was lost in thought staring at the ceiling and flicking his quill.

“Theo?” Hermione asked. “Do you have an opinion?”

“Sorry,” Theo responded, shaking his head. “Do you think he’s one of us?”

“A werewolf?” Neville asked in confusion.

“No…I… Nevermind.” Theo rubbed his temples. “I think before we try to help anyone else we need to get our own shit sorted, present a united front and all that.”

“Any luck with those books?” Hermione asked hopefully. She had scoured the last of the library’s catalog looking for anything related to werewolves. The books on the table were the last shreds of hope available to them and they were a far reach at best.

“Nope,” Theo responded, shutting his tome. “Unless you needed to know that the wolf patronus represents loyalty and steadfastness. It’s also the patronus of werewolves so I’m sure that’s unendingly helpful information.”

“I have discovered wolf’s liver is a key ingredient in some French perfume,” Neville added with a grimace. “Sounds horrendous.”

Hermione groaned and rested her head in her hands. She was grasping at straws and she knew it. But the failure stung all the same.

“Why are there no books about wolves in the library?”

“They’re mundane,” Theo responded, shoving the book away. “Why would a magical library have books about the ordinary? There’s not even enough room to cover everything magical.”

“I’ll have to make it to a muggle library some time soon.”

“If we’re going to get an exception to go see Anthony from McGonagall I think anything else would cause the Head Mistress to question our dedication to the counseling program,” Neville reasoned. “But Hogsmeade is coming up soon. You could go then?” 

Hermione looked up to watch Theo. His face remained impassive but she could sense his disappointment with the idea all the same.

“I’ve got plans,” Hermione murmmed. “Maybe on winter hols I can-”

“That’s months away,” Theo said.

“I know.”

“Certainly it would be easier to-”

“I’d really rather not-”

“Stop it Hermione,” Theo growled. “You’re delaying the inevitable. You need to talk to him.”

“I don’t want to-”

“I know,” Theo mumbled. “We don’t really have a choice though do we? The new moon… if you want to meet with Goldstein it should be then and we should all be on the same page about it.”

“I-” Neville started, glancing at Hermione. “I agree I think. Sorry ‘Mione. It just feels… like there's something missing about all this. I know you don’t like Malfoy but… we were all there last moon. We all felt it… it’s been long enough.”

They had steadfastly and unanimously come to the agreement that what happened as wolves stayed in the forest. It seemed like the only way to drown out the horror of the change, the way too personal images, and, in Hermione’s case, a marked lack of sanity.

“He won’t come,” Hermione sighed, closing her eyes to the pleading stare from Neville.

“How do you know?” Theo asked.

“Because he… well he’s Malfoy.”

“Yes and I am Theo and he is Neville. Glad we all know each other’s names.”

“Hey, don’t get snippy with me. I’m just trying to-”

“You aren’t trying though and you said you would,” Theo growled. Hermione's mouth snapped shut at that. “Look, this is weird and new for us all. And right now I hate to be defending the prick but like it or not you two are somehow leading this shit. Instead of squabbling, act like it.” 

“I’m not-”

“You are Hermione,” Neville added, the two males glaring at her from across the table. “Whatever this is, whatever  _ we _ are… you are at the head of it.”

“And by rejecting that you are just letting us down,” Theo added, the final nail in the coffin. It’s only fair that you at least  _ try _ to work with him.”

Hermione grumbled, fighting against the way her instincts pushed her to agree and her overall hatred of the situation. 

“Fine, I will try. If he doesn’t agree to it, that’s on him.”

000000000000

Hermione groaned, her body slow to wake from the comfort of sleep with Theo. She was positive that the second she moved to her councilors’ room she would never be sleeping alone again. Theo constantly lamented that she had only been able to sneak off twice since the full moon. She imagined he would not be letting her out of his arms when the only barrier to her bed was Neville.

She cracked her eyes open and was surprised to note the lack of light that would normally indicate morning.

She shook herself from Theo’s grip, ears pricked as he grumbled and tried to pull her tighter. Kissing his forehead, she carefully withdrew from his grasp. She poked her head out of the curtains to summon her robe only to find Malfoy’s bed disheveled and his curtains opened. 

Sliding on her robes, she cast a tempus charm. It was three in the morning. She frowned as that nagging feeling that woke her climbed it’s way to a burn. Her instincts roiled just behind her consciousness. They were growing closer to her since the last moon, less separate. It made it easier to listen to them… and more difficult to hate.

A quick disillusion charm later and she slipped out the door and through the empty common room. Even the most troubled of sleepers had retreated to their beds in an attempt to catch a few hours of rest. She followed that feeling out of the dungeons and up into the castle proper. The Prefect patrols had long since passed, she was alone with the magic of Hogwarts humming around her.

She lost herself in the feeling of her magic lapping against the schools, letting it soothe her until she could possibly go back to bed. It wasn’t until she felt the blast of cold air that she became aware of where her wanderings had taken her. She had just exited the archway leading down to Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest beaten away on either side of the path but still reaching its claws over it, humming with it’s familiar magic.

Hermione sighed, grateful for her robes, even with her excessive body heat. If she had realized this was going to be on such an excursion, she would have put on some real clothes. Her pajamas were not built for a trek through the woods… not that her body was giving her an option.

She followed the wide path, letting her mind wander as she inhaled the scents of the coming winter. Now that they were nearing the middle of October, the sharp coldness of snow drifted on the air. Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if Hogwarts woke up tomorrow to flurries. Judging by clouds forming it would be a large one. 

Still the waxing moonlight seeped through, coating her skin and humming in time with her magic. She closed her eyes, her feet following the well known path to the forest and guiding her where she needed to go of their own violation. 

_ Here. _

She came to a stop, eyes fluttering open in confusion. She wasn’t surrounded by the cool, deep comfort of the forest. Instead she found herself at the entrance to the quidditch pitch staring at the stairs she had climbed hundreds of times over the years. 

She frowned, blinking at the wooden construction. The first game wasn’t until next month so she was somewhat surprised by the dim glow peaking over the stadium seats. Even Oliver Wood had never insisted on middle of the night practices (in public that is).

Hermione glanced back at the forest, just wanting to quiet her nerves enough to tuck back into Theo’s arms, when her instinct hiss so viciously that she stumbled.

_ No. Here. Go! _

Her pulse bounded against her skin spurning her on. Something was there, something important. And the wolf was sick of waiting for it.

She took a few cautious steps forward, ignoring the need to launch herself up the stairs. If it were closer to the full moon she might have, but with the weak light guiding her way she still maintained enough control of her facilities to creep along, wand out.

By the time she crested the stands, a thick cloud drifted in front of the moon, blocking out her light and sending her senses on high alert. She saw a flash of movement across the stadium, orbs of soft blue light scattered about to give vision. 

Malfoy looked ghostly, the cool light sucking color from his skin until he was the same blanched white of his shirt as he shot around the pitch. He raced all over, looping and banking at speeds that made her head spin. When he drifted near her, she could just make out a soft smile on his face before he was gone again.

The need in her mind quieted as she watched, her eyes following every maneuver and cataloging the way his body adjusted to them. Hermione looked harder, checking for any sort of injury or danger that would have drawn her out here. Something was clearly wrong, even the most obsessed of quidditch players didn’t take midnight flights right before a snowstorm. Something was wrong with her… fellow werewolf and that bothered her… even if it was Malfoy.

The cloud finally cleared, bathing the pitch in bright light and Malfoy shot up into the sky in a tight spiral. She admired the incredible control required as he corkscrewed up and up until he was just a dark dot against the sky. Just as she turned to leave, he began his descent. 

She squinted at the silhouette trying to figure out why her heart was hammering away in her chest. As he neared the ground she saw the problem.

He wasn’t descending on his broom, he was falling out of the sky. His arms and legs were splayed wide, the broom clutched in his right hand as the wind tore at his hair and shirt. The lack of oxygen in the air must have made him pass out and now he was plummeting back to the ground.

Hermione swore and dove down the stairs at a sprint, trying to get close enough to cast. After all the issues during Harry’s sojourn as a quidditch player, McGonagall finally installed wards to prevent spell casting from anyone not on the pitch. But that meant she couldn’t hit him from here.

Her legs ate the distance with ease, not even looking as she vaulted down them. Her eyes were locked on the blur of white crashing to the earth. The second her feet hit the grass, she felt the protective bubble of wards slide off her skin. She planted her feet when he was barely fifty feet from the ground her wand trained on him. Suddenly regaining consciousness, he snapped the broom to his chest and rolled on top of it. But it was too late to stop.

“ _ Arresto Momentum!” _

Her wand followed him as he slowed, maintaining him in the area of effect even as he fought against it. Even with her spell he still fumbled, his corrections on the broom fighting against the bubble of her magic. 

He broke free about five feet from the ground, her magic cutting off with a snap. The lost momentum kicked him forward until he crash landed to a rolling stop on the hard ground.

“Malfoy!” 

Hermione scrambled across the green, sliding to a stop from where he was rising from the grass with a hiss.

“Ow. What the hell Granger?” he snapped, shaking out his shoulders. 

“Are you alright? Can you see?” Hermione ignored his attempt to slap her wand away while she ran a basic diagnostic charm on him. His ankle glowed, likely sprained but not broken. The small cuts on his hands and cheeks were already healing and the rest of his skin had been protected by his now-stained clothes. “It doesn’t look like there is any damage from the lack of oxygen. Cor! What were you thinking going that high?”

He grumbled under his breath, slinging his wrist over his knees as she poked and prodded at his ankle. She cast a weak numbing spell that should last him until morning giving his body enough time to take care of it. When she finally looked up he was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes flashed with something that sent a shiver up her spine before it was gone.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I could ask the same of you,” she snapped, setting his foot down tenderly even while she glared at him. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Obviously,” Malfoy drawled, rotating his ankle with a grimace.

“Stop that,” Hermione pushed his knee down. “You’ll make it worse.”

She set about transforming a temporary brace from a twig to get them back to the dungeons. Her palm laid flat against his thigh, not trusting him not to move. Surprisingly, he did not throw it off in disgust or try to move at all really. Instead he just watched her, noticeably  _ not _ calling her names or sneering at the contact. Instead he looked almost… grateful. And just a bit pleased… But she was sure she was imagining that. 

Hermione tried very hard to focus on the spell and not the way his body seemed to radiate heat to hers. Or the way it sparked up the nerves of her arm like an incomplete circuit with nowhere for the electricity to ground out. It was so odd and she found herself flushing with the exertion. When he spoke, her heart skipped a beat and she blamed the darkness for making her jumpy.

“I was fine, you know.”

“You were falling out of the sky,” she corrected, glad for the distraction of an argument.

“No, it was a dive.”

“You were passed out.”

“No?” Malfoy cocked his head to the side, an almost gentle look of confusion on his face. “I rolled off my broom and dropped. I was conscious the whole time.”

“Why on earth-”

“Just wanted to.” 

When she scoffed, his expression hardened and he maneuvered to a stand. Hermione resisted the urge to help him when he winced.

“Sounds like attempted suicide to me,” Hermione huffed. “How like you to back out at the last possible moment.” 

Malfoy’s jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. She only had a moment to regret the harshness of the statement. He was being almost pleasant and she had to go and snip at him.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You are a disaster on a broom.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and scowled. The statement rankled, even if it was partially true. It was like he could possibly know better considering the last time he had seen her fly anything was in first year. Still, a disaster was a stretch and Hermione disliked being told she couldn’t do anything, let alone from him. 

“That’s not true,” she defended. “I am excellent on a broom. I just don’t like them.”

“Sure you are,” he scoffed, picking up the broomstick from the ground. 

“I am!” Hermione insisted. “Haven’t you learned better than to underestimate me by now?”   
  


“Whatever.” 

Malfoy turned to leave and the dismissal burned at her. She stomped up to him and snatched his broom from his shoulder before he could react. She threw her leg over it and rose six feet in the air smugly. Malfoy crossed his arms and stared at her, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Congratulations. You have the skill of a first year. Do you expect house points for it?”

Hermione grinned when he shifted warily. Their eyes met for a second, and she could have sworn time stood still and she had forgotten to breath. His eyes weren’t gunmetal, they were a soft dove gray and flickering just behind the edges of boredom she saw shred of pleasure and a hint of fear. Partially out of pride and partially out of discomfort at the look, she shot forward, growing used to the speed difference between Malfoy’s broom and Harry’s Firebolt.

Hermione banked wide, pleased at the control the broom gave her, even if it lacked acceleration. It responded quickly to her commands and could easily spin out of control. The ash handle was slim and comfortable in her hands, much better than the energy rich Firebolt that always seemed to want her to go faster. 

She pushed forward, pitching her hips too and fro to weave in and out of imaginary trees as she picked up speed. She would never be a broomstick racer but each movement was choked with tight control. 

Feeling exceptionally bold she flew back towards Malfoy who was staring at her with an unimpressed look on his face while she zoomed overhead. Not three feet away, she rolled, extending her hand to just barely flick his hair into his surprised face. She threw one of her legs over the side so she was sitting astride and banking in a tightly controlled stop just in front of him looking smug.

He frowned and motioned for her to get off. Her feet hit the ground gracefully, the broom still floating behind her as he reached past her to snatch it. There was the look again, the one she couldn’t ever suss out before it was gone.

“I’ve seen toddlers on practice brooms fly faster than you.”

“You don’t need to be fast to hunt a rabbit or catch up to a deer. You just have to be precise and quick with a wand.”

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

“I thought you hated flying.” 

“No, I hate heights,” Hermione corrected. “Usually the two go hand and hand. I don’t think the manufacturers ever intended the Firebolt for heavy woodland hunting but we didn’t starve.”

“Probably not,” Malfoy agreed, Hermione could have sworn she saw a light tug at the corners of his mouth. He stepped back, staring at her just as a dark cloud drifted back over the moon. “What are you doing here, Granger?“

She thought for a moment. They were almost being civil to each other and from the way things were going with Theo he would probably be stuck in her life in one way or another… maybe forever if she was being optimistic. The conversation in the library simmered in her mind.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” she said, finally nodding back toward the castle. He frowned and for a moment she thought for sure he was going to tell her off. Instead he sighed and summoned his discarded robes before settling into stride next to her, leaning on his broom as a crutch.

“Theo is rubbing off on you. You’ll be a Slytherin by the end of the year.”

She was pretty sure he meant it as a compliment so she just shrugged.

Malfoy guided them toward the tunnel that players always entered through. She pursed her lips but let him walk her into the dark space when he called the orbs on the pitch forward to light the way.

“Well?” She asked as they broke back out into stretches of green leading up to the castle. The forest still called to her but only weakly. It was nothing compared to the calming peace drawing her back to the castle and Theo.

“You first,” he grumbled, wincing as they inclined pulled at his ankle. Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing. He should have just flown back.

“How do I know you’ll hold up your end of the bargain?”

“You don’t.” 

He smiled and it caught her off guard. If she had seen him smile in the past it usually meant he was about to say something cruel. That didn’t explain the way her breath caught in her chest. She looked away swiftly before responding.

“Something woke me up. I came out here thinking I needed a walk in the forest but my instincts lead me to you.”

“And you listened?” he questioned.

“Didn’t have much choice,” she grumbled. 

He chuckled lightly and she was surprised by how warm it sounded. By the time she glanced over he had stopped and was staring at the castle growing ever closer in front of them.

“Well?” she asked.

“Couldn’t sleep either,” he sighed. “I miss flying and since I can’t play anymore I don’t get much of a chance. Figured I could fly until I passed out on the pitch or the sun came up.”

“You’d catch a cold,” she scoffed. He just shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. When I’m not in my room I’m on the pitch.”

“Erm….” She cleared her throat just as they made it to the castle. “Did you er…. Return to your room on Sunday after dinner?”

“Eventually,” he answered tightly.

“So… you saw...”

“You naked on my best mate's bed with his face between your legs.” She shivered at the anger in his tone. “Unfortunately I did.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, wishing she hadn’t brought it up. After a long moment he sighed.

“I suppose we're even,” he grumbled. When she looked at him she found he was staring off to the side, his cheeks tinged a light pink. She couldn’t help but smile at it.

“Theo mentioned… that you have some experience with the whole werewolf thing.”

Suddenly the pink was gone and the usual bored look was back.

“You could say that,” he responded gruffly.

“I think it’s past time that we…. Have a group meeting of sorts.”

“It’s a pack meeting,” Malfoy scoffed. “Don’t dance around what we are. Not when I  _ know  _ you remember that moon as clearly as I do.”

He pinned her with a glare that made her simultaneously want to cower and submit to him while tempting her to remind him of his place in the pack… below her. He may be her fellow Alpha but she was still stronger. She was not afraid to remind him of-

“Oh…” Hermione blinked at her thought process, glancing as the waning moon. When she turned back to him Malfoy looked smug.

“Wolf got your tongue, Granger?”

“Oh shut up,” she huffed, her eyes narrowed. After a moment she sighed, extending her olive branch. “Promise me you won’t laugh.”

“No,” he responded.

Hermione growled and stalked ahead.

“But I will try,” he sighed behind her, causing her to stall in the courtyard. 

He stood bathed in moonlight, leaning on his broom like an ethereal creature as he watched her. Her instincts keened, wanting to slink forward and… something. Rub her hand along his neck maybe? Offer him comfort? It was just on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t pinpoint it.

“You’re an alpha?” Hermione asked, mostly to keep herself from stepping forward. She tried to sort out her memory of the moon. 

“Yes,” he responded.

“The lead male.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m an alpha too, the lead female.”

“No Granger,” he sighed limping forward until he was standing far too close to her, barely half a foot away. “You are  _ the _ Alpha. Lead everything. You won and claimed me and Theo as your own.”

“I didn’t... I would never claim anyone. People aren’t-” Hermione tried to correct, her cheeks flaring red.

“You did. Stop hiding from it,” Malfoy scoffed. “It’s unbecoming as a leader. There’s no going back now, be what you are or we will all suffer for it.” 

He shifted past her intending to move into the building.

“ _ Stop, _ ” she commanded. She could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips tick up slightly when he came to a halt. “We’re having a pack meeting in two days after dinner. Theo will show you where to go.”

“Fine,” Malfoy agreed. “Can I go now?”

“One more question… about that night.” Malfoy flinched but otherwise made no move to leave. “When he bit me… did you know?”

“Know what?” he growled.

“That I would become this?” she asked. “I smelled you in that courtyard. I knew you were a threat, another alpha, even if I didn’t know what it meant. Did you know?”

Hermione watched his back, the stiffening of his broad shoulders making her unsure if he was going to respond at all. When he finally did, his voice was tightly controlled.

“I did.”

“And you never said anything?” she asked, letting the frustration and anger at the whole situation leak into her voice. She hated this, not knowing what she was. Not understanding her thoughts or actions anymore. He was withholding information and she despised him for it.

“You didn’t want to be what you are. Me telling you wouldn’t have changed it,” Malfoy snapped.

“And yet I’m still standing here. Completely ignorant of what I am supposed to be, and I hate that.”

“Being ignorant or what you are?” Malfoy asked.

“Both.”

“Then I can’t help you,” Malfoy sighed and shifted his weight, wincing as he did so. “I only know how to be what I am, Granger. When you are ready to be what you are, come find me. Until then, you’re on your own.”

She wanted to argue but her instincts whined seeing him in pain. He was still hers, even if he was an arse and she didn’t want him in the first place. 

“Fine, let’s go.” As if released from a spell he continued forward, leaving her to catch up to his pace.

They moved in silence through the castle and slipped back into the Slytherin dorms without issue. Hermione shucked off her robes without thinking, sleep clawing at her brain and calling her to Theo’s warmth. When she turned to bid him goodnight, Malfoy was staring at her oddly. 

Her cheeks warmed when she remembered her state of dress. Sleep shorts that were too small and the same shirt Theo had called a napkin. When she finally got the nerve to look up she was confused by the deep sadness in his eyes, the gun metal gray swirling with regret. It took her a moment to realize that he hadn’t seen her at all. His eyes were locked on her forearm and the perfectly layered bite marks etched into her skin. His scarring over Greyback's, but just as permanent. 

She covered it with her hand, unwilling to look away or be ashamed. The bite was a part of her now, as much as the rest of them were as well. If he couldn’t live with the guilt it was his problem.

Malfoy scowled and turned away. He began to unbutton his shirt as she glared at his back. No, they were not friends. There was still a lot left to be dealt with between them. But she could try… if only for Theo’s sake.

When the fabric slid off his shoulders, the smooth paleness caught the shimmering light from the lake and her eyes shot to his neck. Her own mark pulled at the skin just under the collar of his shirt, a much more visible reminder of what they were all a part of now. The shirt slid off his arms and she risked a glance at his wrist, scowling at the faded grey of his mark, and just above it, a set of very human shaped teeth marks. That one was hers as well.

Cheeks flaring again, she silently slipped into bed with Theo, who inhaled deeply and pulled her to him. He opened his eyes for a moment in sleepy confusion before nestling back into her hair. She sighed against him, listening to Malfoy’s curtains pull shut.

Thinking over the night's events she chewed her lip and pulled the curtains. She could manage civil… as long as he was willing to play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to Canon:
> 
> Harry didn't lose his broom during the escape from the Dursleys.


	18. Chapter 18

Before she could handle any of the complications that were bound to erupt at getting all of the werewolves of Hogwarts together in one room without killing each other (mainly her and Malfoy), she had to get her own life in order.

This Saturday would be the last that she spent in the seventh year girls dorm and she was taking advantage of her over-exuberant roommates to the fullest. Lavender insisted on doing her hair, even when Pavarti pointed out that Hermione almost never lets her. This time however, Hermione blushed and accepted after a bit of cajoling. 

She was sliding on a pair of jeans, and groaned in frustration when they suddenly didn’t fit.

“I know these are my new ones. Is anything shrinking for you three?” Hermione asked. “I swear the elves had messed up the laundry charms.”

“It’s probably just your growth spurt,” Ginny said meaningfully.

“Yeah you’ve grown… at least a few inches since last year right?” Lavender asked. “You tower over the rest of us.”

“Erm… I suppose,” Hermione responded, glancing down at her new pants that now creeped up her ankle at least an additional three inches from where they were when she bought them prior to the start of school. “I guess my body is finally catching back up to where it would… after all the stress and stuff.”

“But still!” Parvati sighed looking enviously at her legs. “It feels like you’ve grown insanely fast over the last month. It’s not fair and probably can’t be healthy!”

Parvati only shut up about it when Hermione agreed to let her pick her clothes.

“Are you meeting someone?” Parvati asked as she flipped through Hermione's wardrobe, occasionally pulling out an article of clothing before replacing it. Lavender was humming lightly, using her wand to twist Hermione’s locks into the curls they already contained. Albeit less frizzy. 

“No,” Hermione said immediately as Ginny laughed from her bed. She was getting herself ready for quidditch practice from which she would later slip away to find Harry. 

“I see.” Parvati smiled knowingly. “In that case…”

She pulled out an emerald green jumper that Molly had purchased over the summer for her. 

“Ugh… Slytherin green?” Ginny groaned. “ Really Pav?”

“It’s emerald, not snake green.” Parvati giggled when Hermione rolled her eyes. “Plus Neville always stares at your chest when you wear it.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and, as expected, her protest against dating Neville were waved off. Hermione didn’t mind it too much. Neville had mentioned he wasn’t interested with anyone at the school and it kept the rumors from turning to her and Theo so there was at least that. Still, she wasn’t going to outright lie about it.

By the time Hermione was sitting in the courtyard in her green sweater and a pair of tight jeans that had Lavender gushing for a pair of her own, Hermione had thoroughly passed from nervous into anxious. She hadn’t considered the mechanics of getting down to Hogsmeade. The whole point of this venture was to tell Ron and Harry first and it wouldn’t do to have some eager third year gossip shooting into the Three Broomsticks to spread the word beforehand.

The point became moot when a smug looking Theo waltz into the courtyard with Neville. Theo looked so _handsome_ when he dressed casually. She had seen him on weekends before but more often than not he was in some variation of the formal clothes that may as well have just been the uniform. He must have gotten an owl order in.

The deep gold long sleeved shirt was casual and hung over his frame perfectly, just barely hinting at muscles Hermione had become well acquainted with over the past month. The material looked soft enough to touch and Hermione was indeed tempted to just gather it in her fist and yank him into a broom closet. Particularly when she saw the dark muggle denims looped with a black belt that draped over his long legs, pulling tight in just the right places.

“Hermione!” Neville broke her out of her daze and scurried over with a smile. His eyes did indeed fall to her chest and Hermione snapped her arm across it.

“What do you think you’re staring at?” she asked. 

For a moment his face fell and Hermione was struck by the sudden fear he had hidden feelings for her and was going to be crushed by the revelation with Theo. It would certainly explain why he always seemed to excuse why they smelled like each other or ignored Theo’s occasionally too-friendly touches. 

“Oh, sorry!” Neville laughed, “That color just reminds me of my favorite plant. It’s the exact same shade of the green as the leaves of a Night Gladiolus. I can’t help but think of the ones my mother planted in the back garden at Longbottom manor.”

His voice faltered slightly as it always did when he spoke of his parents. Hermione felt instantly chastised and dropped her arm as Theo approached. Without a second thought she pulled Neville in for a hug.

“Sorry… I should have known better than to think you were doing something so rakish.”

“I, however, have no such qualms,” Theo said, looking her up and down slowly with a devilish smile on his face that Hermione had seen multiple times. Almost all of them while in compromising positions. “Looking good, Granger.”

“I told you-”

“Yeah yeah. Hermione. I know. But ‘looking good, Hermione’ doesn’t roll off the tongue as well does it?”

Neville rolled his eyes before turning back to Hermione.

“You heading down now?” Neville asked. 

“Oh yeah, I was just waiting for you two,” she responded with a smile, her eyes flicking to Theo. There was just a sliver of sadness to his smile and he mouthed the word ‘soon’ at her before throwing on a cocky grin.

“I didn’t know we were meeting!” Neville chirped happily and set off toward the archway. “I would have dragged prissy boy down here sooner. I swear, you would think he had been prepping for a date or something.”

Theo scowled but she could just see the hints of a blush peppering his cheeks. When he pressed his hand on her lower back and guided her forward she was sure she was no better.

Hermione and Theo spent the majority of the walk to Hogsmeade discussing their project in Ancient Runes. During the horcrux hunt Hermione had very little to do to pass the time other than read the entire seventh year curriculum so she was terribly ahead. Thankfully, Theo was as well, reportedly having spent most of his summers hiding away in a closet from his father with his school books. Apparently his father was not a fan of reading and tended to burn every book he found Theo with. Something that certainly didn’t endear Hermione to the dead man. Perhaps she could convince Theo to make a rather large donation to the library in his father’s name.

Neville flitted back and forth between various other students walking down to the small town, before inevitably rejoining Hermione and Theo just as their pairing started to get suspicious looks. Hermione couldn’t help but thank the accidental coverage from her fellow Gryffindor. Just as they entered town Neville was about to slip off to the owl office to gather some plants he had ordered when a loud pop of apparition all but stopped the square in its tracks.

Now, apparition was as commonplace in Hogsmeade as students were. However the loud squeals that followed it were not. Hermione, shouldered her way through the growing crowd with Neville in tow until she came face to face with her rather red-faced best friends.

“Ron! Harry!” They gathered her up in a duel hug, overtaking her frame as they shouted her name in response. There was a flash of light and all three scowled at the reporter before he scurried off.

“Well that’ll be in the paper tomorrow,” Ron groused.

“Neville!” Harry shouted as he recognized the rather large man now having to shoulder his way through the crowd. “How the hell are ya?”

Harry greeted Neville with a very masculine hug which Neville returned with a lot of back patting and general posturing until she was sure they would both have bruises.

“Longbottom.” Ron nodded coolly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. Ron had never been comfortable with Neville and her shared problem. He treated it more like a secret club that he wasn’t invited to rather than the disease it was.

“Ron, good to see you,” Neville greeted back nonplussed. 

“You think they would be used to this after going to school with you Hermione,” Harry said.

Before Hermione could respond the crowd parted and Theo walked over to settle just to Hermione’s right, towering above everyone else in that casual ease he always had.

“Well it’s different for her,” Theo said, his voice carrying over the crowd with it’s deep tenor. “The boys all think she’s dating Longbottom and the girls know she doesn’t swing for them. You two have the right parts though.”

That was apparently enough to chastise the crowd as they all tittered and blushed before drifting away. Hermione watched the crowd disperse, fully aware of the tension now floating in the air. 

“Nott,” Harry ventured cautiously.

“Potter, Weasley,” Theo responded. Hermione saw his hand twitch and wished she could take it. Ron didn’t respond, he just was staring at the Slytherin with narrowed eyes. 

“Let’s get some drinks!” Hermione offered in an overly cheerful voice. Neville tried to slip away but she swiped at his sleeve at the last second and set off towards the Hog’s Head, Theo in perfect step next to her and the boys following behind.

By the time they had gotten settled and their drinks had arrived, the air was choked with tension. Neville was grumbling into his butterbeer about getting dragged along while Harry was trying to engage her in stilted conversation about Ginny. Ron, meanwhile, was staring at Theo with his mouth set into a firm line and Theo was staring right back, lazily draped over his chair.

“She says the team is dreadful this year,” Hermione said. “But everyone else says they look amazing. I think her strategy-”

“Alright!” Ron interrupted. “I’ve been patient enough. What in the bloody hell is he doing here?”

Hermione sighed. Sometimes waiting for Ron to explode was like a game of Russian Roulette. She was surprised he had lasted this long, auror training must be doing wonders for his patience. 

“Theo is-” Hermione started.

“Nott is a bloody Death Eater and I want to know in the fuck he is sniffing around you for,” Ron finished. Hermione glanced at Harry to find his eyes hard and suspicious as they stared at Theo. Hermione looked at Neville who just shrugged.

“ _Theo_ ” she corrected firmly. “Is not, nor ever was, a Death Eater. He is our friend and-”

“Bullshite,” Ron scoffed. “Like father, like son. You should see the details we have on his family. It would make your skin crawl.”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed, glaring at the redhead who was still not even paying the slightest bit of attention to her. 

“He’s got a point ‘Mione,” Harry added. 

“I’m not my father,” Theo growled, his fist tightening around his butterbeer. The sound made her and Neville flinch, his spicy scent radiating anger and frustration. Feeling exceptionally brave she rested her hand on top of his on the table, hoping to calm him. Ron was oblivious but Harry’s eyes snapped to the motion.

“I’m sure you aren’t,” Ron scoffed glaring at Theo. “Your father’s lot failed before you were of age to take the mark. Would you be singing the same tune if he hadn’t? Why on earth should I trust you around my muggleborn friend? What’s to say you don’t go crying back to daddy if she says something you don’t like?”

“Ron, don’t-”

“Nott Senior is dead,” Neville interrupted. That finally shocked Ron out of his glare as he faced the forgotten occupant of the table. “Just saying.”

“So what?” Ron said, returning his glare to Theo. “That doesn’t mean-”

“He was killed by a rogue werewolf attack…right after the battle,” Harry said. He was focusing on her and Hermione could feel her cheeks flushing. She shifted uncomfortably but refused to let go of Theo’s hand.

“What does that matter?” Ron scoffed.

“Nott… I don’t remember you being this tall,” Harry responded diplomatically.

“Growth spurt,” Theo replied. “Over the summer.”

“I see.” Harry’s mouth pulled into a tight line. “Seems to be happening to quite a few people we know lately.”

“What in the hell does his freakish height have to do with anything?” Ron scowled. “I want to know what the snake is doing hanging around our friends.”

“ _We_ are friends. We tend to spend time together. Is that so hard to believe?” Hermione snapped. This was not going how she had planned exactly and she found herself on the back foot trying to just defend their friendship, let alone any relationship.

“‘Mione I love you,” Ron said. To his credit Theo didn’t growl but his hand did grip hers tightly while he scowled. “And I care about you. But we aren’t here to protect you if something goes wrong with this.”

“She hardly needs your protection mate,” Neville bit out, clearly irritated by the implied dig.

“I’m not saying you can’t be friends with him,” Hermione actually barked a laugh at that. Like she needed Ron’s permission. “I’m just saying be careful. He’s clearly just using you to boost his image. Considering how he grew up, I bet he can barely stomach standing next to you, let alone being actual friends.”

“Is that so Ronald?” Hermione growled. 

“I mean come on Hermione. He doesn’t so much as say a word to you through our first six years of school and now wants to be all chummy? It’s pretty damn obvious ”

“Uh huh,” Hermione hummed trying to maintain a grip on her anger.

“I get that you have always had a soft spot for the rejects but he can’t value you as anything other than a social ladder. He doesn’t care about you,” Ron said, sitting back with his arms crossed. “He probably doesn’t even like you. He’s just choking back his blood supremacy in hopes that the flack he gets will go away but I promise, it’s still there, just beneath the skin. And, on day, it's going to rear it's ugly head and hurt you. Mark my words.”

“Are you finished?” Hermione snapped.

“Yes,” Ron said.

“Great.” 

Hermione turned to Theo, who in spite of his calm outward demeanor, reeked of anger and frustration. When Theo finally dropped his gaze to her she saw the barest hint of sadness in his eyes. It scraped at her sides, irritating the wolf but absolutely infuriating Hermione. It probably wasn’t the wisest of moves if she was hoping for a calm chat but she refused to let her friends label Theo as less than he was. Consequences be damned.

With barley a second thought, Hermione threw herself into his arms and smashed her lips against his. To Theo’s credit, he barely hesitated before wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her properly into his lap. He kissed her back slowly, letting her lips and tongue eek away his aggression until he was all but purring against her. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, sighing happily when he leaned his head back, offering his neck. She was just preparing to break away and kiss down it when Neville’s throat cleared.

“I think they get the point, Hermione.” 

Hermione broke away, still slightly dazed to glance at her friends. Theo‘s hand was splayed across her lower back and he had the most self-satisfied smirk on his face. Neville and Harry were both staring down at their drinks, Neville with an indulgent smile and Harry a few shades off white and slightly ill looking. Ron for his part did not disappoint, he was gaping like a fish, his face bright red.

“Any other questions?” Hermione asked leaning back into her boyfriend’s shoulder with a practiced ease.

“You could have just said something,” Harry grumbled. “You didn’t have the snog the life out of him at the table.”

“I have had to pretend to sleep while you do much worse to Ginny,” Hermione shot, smiling when Harry looked up in a panic. “Oh yes, neither of you were half as quiet as you think you were.”

“But… but-” Ron interrupted, his face settling on confusion.

“But nothing Ron. Deal with it or get out,” Hermione snapped, kissing a much more relaxed looking Theo on the cheek.

“Harsh,” Theo said, even as he rested a possessive hand on her thigh.

“Well this is the part where they are supposed to threaten you if you hurt me but I think it’s implied.”

“I’m not worried about them,” Theo responded, smirking when the boys scowled in indignation. “You are _much_ more terrifying.”

“If you are quite finished,” Neville interrupted, throwing back the rest of his drink. “I would like to go get my plants now.”

Hermione walked Neville out, leaving Theo to deal with the general threats the boys could scrape together. It was a part of the whole ritual and she would allow them that. Although by the time Hermione had crawled off of Theo’s lap, Harry was giving the Slytherin a measuring look. Just outside of the Hogs Head she gave Neville a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. I just-”

“Oh please, Hermione,” Neville rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you’ve been messing around since that time I found you two out by the lake. You positively reek of one another.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Hermione said, ignoring her wildly blushing cheeks. 

“I didn’t know if it was serious or not,” Neville responded evenly. “Is this going public or do you need another escort up to the castle?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smug grin on Neville’s face. Suddenly his little actions from the past month or so fell into place. He had always been covering for them in one way or another.

“We’ll be alright.” Hermione smiled softly. “Thank you Neville… for everything.”

“About time you two figured this out. It was killing me watching you two making starry eyes at each other when you thought I wasn’t looking.” He laughed when she blushed and walked away with a wave, heading towards the post office. Hermione shook her head and turned back to the Hog’s Head, ready to return to the fray.

Ron and Harry were much more subdued after that. Thankfully they only had to suffer through another fifteen minutes of awkwardness before Ginny appeared, pulling her boyfriend in for a through snog. When Ron attempted to sway her to his side of the Theo and Hermione argument Ginny simply laughed (having already known) and told him off. By the time they left the air was still icy but Hermione could admit the fact the Harry had been actively trying and Ron was... well not coming around to the idea but at least kept his mouth shut.

Theo and Hermione exited shortly after, walking around the town and popping into the rebuilt shops. Tomes and Scrolls resulted in a few more books for Hermione’s new position as counselor and some history books for Theo. They skipped the typical date spots and just wandered around town slipping into Honeydukes where Theo insisted on buying her some chocolate. Hermione tried to hold his hand but Theo just brushed his thumb across her wrist and shook his head lightly. 

“We’ve had enough drama for today, don’t you think?”

By the time they were heading back up to the castle everything was almost normal. They drew minimal attention, most of the school having grown used to seeing them walk to class. With Neville as cover on their way down any number of excuses could have been given.

Still, when he pulled her into an alcove, whispering praises for her bravery at facing down her friends for him, she couldn’t help but remember Malfoy’s prediction that they wouldn’t last. It made her feel like all of this had been for naught and it hung over her like a dark cloud. 

Sick to death of letting others dictate her, she attacked Theo’s mouth shutting off her brain to everything but the feeling of him against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is the best broooo~!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you soon.
> 
> Up next: pack meeting? *Group* meeting!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to once a week-ish updates. Here is your pack meeting. Plus a bit of plot. Carry on.

Hermione and Neville's new dorm provided the perfect place for the group meeting. The small common room was lined with bookshelves by Hermione while Neville plied it with comfortable plush couches and plants of (mostly) friendly nature. The bathroom tucked near the back was currently stuffed with assorted tropical plants but Neville had promised to move them to his room once he got a humidity control spell from Professor Sprout. 

The fireplace burned merrily as they sat on the couch, her feet thrown over Neville’s lap. Hermione was reading a book on anxiety attacks and how to handle them while Neville was trimming the thin, creaking vines of the plant next to the couch.

Their rooms were quite small, just large enough for their bed, a desk and a dresser. The rooms were simply for utility, it was the intimate cozy common room that Hermione and Neville truly needed. Hermione expected that just about everything aside from sleeping would be done together in the common room. It was a good thing the two of them got on so well. 

There was a tentative knock at the door. Due to the rather public knowledge of the new counselor’s dorm, Hermione had requested that the rest of their party arrive later at night.

“Come in,” Hermione called putting her book away.

The door cracked open to reveal a slightly annoyed looking Theo and a small gathering of whispering students behind him.

“Longbottom…” Theo drawled boredly, standing in the doorway. Hermione was able to make out the slight shift in light of two disillusioned shapes slipping through. “You’ve got quite the fan club out here. Should I come back or…”

“There you are Theo!” Neville pushed off the couch, and strode to the door clippers in hand. He clapped Theo on the back with a booming laugh. “Just in time. Let me show you my Mumbling Mimtonia. Just got it in from the Scottish highlands and  _ man  _ is it a biter.”

The door slammed shut behind them and Theo rolled his eyes. Justin and Malfoy dropped their spells just as Theo took over the spot Neville had previously occupied. Without a second thought, he lifted Hermione’s feet and settled them back on his lap, sinking into the couch with a contented sigh.

“Slytherin needs better furniture,” he mused. 

“There is nothing wrong with the common room furniture,” Malfoy responded with a scoff leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. He seemed edgy for some reason, like he was looking for a fight. It did not bode well for a casual, productive conversation. But at least he came.

“It’s cold and the leather sticks to my skin,” Theo responded, trailing his hand over the exposed skin on her ankle until she shivered.

“I prefer it to these velvet monstrosities,” Malfoy sneered. “Could you stop eye fucking her for one second? I just had dinner.”

“If I had to see you fucking Pansy I would call it fair,” Theo growled back.

“Ah, so it’s official now?” Justin asked.

“Ugh!” Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Did everybody know?”

“Yes.” They all intoned at once, even Theo.

“Hard to miss when you smell like-”

“Can we focus?” Hermione snapped, cutting off whatever foul thing Malfoy was about to say. All the men in the room snapped their mouths shut and descended into broodiness. Hermione had specifically picked tonight to meet in hopes that the almost-gone moon would keep the males' aggression down. Apparently not.

“We need to talk about Anthony,” Hermione started.

“Goldstein? What does that pissy prat have to do with anything?” Malfoy asked.

“Hey,” Justin snapped. “Leave him alone.”

“Shut up Finch-Fletchley,” Malfoy growled. To Hermione’s surprise Justin just glared at the blond.

“We need to go see him. There was a werewolf attack in the area and I have a bad feeling about it.”

“If you are having ‘feelings’ then Theo isn’t doing his job right,” Malfoy growled. To her surprise Theo didn’t take the bait, electing instead to run his hand over her leg possessively. 

“You know that’s not true Draco,” Theo smirked, letting his fingertips inch just under her skirt before running back down her leg to rest on her skin. “You share a room with us after all.”

“Jesus Christ, I'm not a toy Theo.  _ Stay on topic! _ ” Hermione shouted. The wizards in the room all flinched then blinked at her. “Now that I have your attention. We need to visit Anthony before the next moon.”

“Fine. I’ll go,” Malfoy said.

“He despises you,” Neville countered.

“And so does she,” Theo added unhelpfully. 

“Well _ she _ isn’t going so that hardly matters.”

“Theo, don’t talk for me. And of course I’m going,” Hermione said, even though it was a given. Unsurprisingly the males in the room didn’t like that and screwed up their faces in distaste. Before anyone could say anything Hermione continued. “ _ Don’t argue with me.” _

The low tone of her voice clearly indicated that she was not to be trifled with and there was a moment of silence. Which Hermione thought meant the chat had been going quite well. Really all things considered-

“Absolutely not!” Malfoy snapped. Hermione blinked at him in surprise, especially considering how enraged he looked. ”It’s dangerous and you can’t just-”

“I sure can. You don’t order me around Malfoy.”

“Yet you have no issue trying to order me around. At least take Longbottom with you,” Malfoy said. “He may be useless with a wand but he can at least be a massive flesh shield.”

“Oi!” Neville grumbled.

“I will be taking Justin and Justin alone.”

“Me? Why?” Justin asked.

“Because you were closest to Anthony at the start of all of this. He’ll react better to your arrival compared to the rest of these giants,” Hermione clarified.

“You have got to be taking the piss out of me, Granger. You think that fucking twee can keep you safe? Take one of your core males no some pansy ass-”

“ _ Shut up Malfoy!”  _ Hermione magic roiled dangerously, dropping the temperature of the room a few degrees. He should just listen to her. Christ, she was the one in charge by his own admission. Even now he seemed far more incensed than he should-

“Stop fucking throwing out orders at me,” Malfoy shouted, pushing away from the wall and causing Hermione to flinch slightly. This set both Theo and Neville growling as they stared at Malfoy.

“Well speak to me like a civilized person then,” Hermione snapped, pushing to a stand, not wanting to start a fight from a weaker position. 

“That’s rich coming from you. How is it 'civil' to just try to shut me up when I say something you don’t like?”

“Well you’re impossible to deal with on a good day,” Hermione growled.

“Oh, no Granger. Not just me,” Malfoy sneered. “You clearly did the exact same thing to your so-called friends.”

“Don’t drag them into it,” Hermione hissed. “Just because they chose to respect my request and you didn’t doesn’t mean-”

“Request? Respect?!? You think it’s respect?”

“Careful Malfoy,” Neville growled, positioning himself in the chair to spring to Hermione’s defense if needed.

“Stay out of this one Neville,” Theo said cautiously. “It’s between them.”

“You’re damn right it’s between us,” Hermione said. “Of course they respect me. The fact that you don’t is your own prerogative.”

“It’s not  _ respect _ Granger. It’s compulsion. They only are doing what you say because it’s a damn order, not a request. You really think your suffocating boy-toy would willingly let you walk into danger alone? He’s an idiot but not completely brain dead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Malfoy. I haven’t _ imperio _ ’d them. They have free will. What is your deal about all this? You are the one who said I’m the stupid Alpha here. So shut up and listen to me.”

“And you’re a shite one.  _ This _ is the problem, talk about an abuse of power. It’s a fucking embarrassment that you are Alpha over me,” he growled, stepping closer to her frame. 

He was still taller than her but with her new height it wasn’t enough to intimidate her. Hermione met him head on, not even bothering to draw her wand. If it came to that she would be happy to just knock his block off again and demonstrate  _ why _ she was in charge. For now she would fight with words, the ones that would hurt him the most.

“By merit of my blood, you mean?” she scoffed. “Oh, what a surprise? Little Draco Malfoy comes second to the mudblood again. Boo Hoo. I bet Daddy is so ashamed.”

“Hardly,” Malfoy growled, tension rolling through his shoulders. “Any hang-ups I had about your blood are staining the rug of my drawing room floor.”

“My sex then? Feeling a bit emasculated? Is that why you’re shagging Pansy in dusty classrooms? Have something to prove?”

“Oh, fuck off Granger. That’s disrespectful to her more than it is me. You can-”

“So suddenly respect is important? As long as it’s not for a mudblood, right?” she hissed.

“Merlin!” Malfoy groaned, throwing his hands up in the air and beginning to pace dangerously. “This isn’t about your Godric bedamned blood, Granger. Let it the fuck go.”

“I doubt that. If it’s not about my blood what is it? My house? My friends? My family? What?!?”

“Whatever,” Malfoy snapped heading towards the door. He was retreating. Hermione had won. But there was still something wrong… Hermione didn’t  _ feel  _ like she had won. “This is fucking useless. I’m out of here.”

“ _ Stop right there! _ ” Hermione growled out, pleased to see him literally freeze in place, an incandescent rage painting his face. Honestly she was surprised he stopped at all. His words from earlier tickled at something in her brain. 

_ He could have just ordered me to do it in his place and I wouldn’t have been able to fight it.  _ That one off sentence he had throw out during their first argument in the forest about Greyback. At the time she had dismissed it as a cowardly excuse but… what if he meant it literally. Right now, he  _ could _ have left right? She had told him to shut up before and he hadn’t listened so it didn’t make sense that-

“Fucking stop ordering me around!” Malfoy growled seemingly shaking something off and continuing his stomp towards the door.

“Then tell me what it is you know. What in the hell is going on with me, with us? You’re the only one who knows anything about any of this and you are just letting us all struggle.”

“You fucking told her?” Malfoy snarled, turning to Theo. 

“I-”

“Of course you didn’t,” Malfoy scoffed. “If you had she sure as hell wouldn’t be curled up next to you on that couch.”

“You’re out of line Draco,” Theo growled, pulling up to full height. His scent joined Malfoy’s flooding the room with pheromones until Neville and Justin were choking and rapidly casting room freshening charms. Oddly enough Hermione was slowly being lulled to ease at the combined scents.

“You’re one to talk  _ Beta, _ ” Malfoy growled. Hermione saw unfamiliar rage slash across Theo’s face as he took one step toward his fellow Slytherin.

“Hey, Malfoy. I was talking to you.”

“No,” Malfoy snarled, turning back on her. “You were talking  _ at _ me and I am fucking sick of it.”

“Fine! I’m sorry!” Hermione shouted back. “I’m listening, now tell me what your problem is with me!”

“It’s that your fucking unwilling to accept what you are!” Malfoy roared back, the deep rage filled sound silencing all other parties in the room. “You can’t lead us if you are too cowardly to accept this!”

“I don’t want to be a leader!”

“Too bad, you are! And if you are too busy sticking your head in the sand to recognize that, I can’t help you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” she shouted.

“Both!”

This time when he turned towards the door Hermione let him go, jumping as the wood slammed shut. Her pulse was racing violently and her magic crackled in the air around her. She felt ready to bite and hurt and do goddamn anything to him that would result in chasing this stinging painful emotion in her chest away. Particularly because she didn’t want to acknowledge why she was ashamed in the face of all of his.

“Hermione? Darling?” She flinched when Theo’s hand rested on her shoulder. Something felt wrong about all of this and she hated that she had no idea what it was.

“Sorry.” She cleared her throat trying to fight back tears of anger, frustration and disappointment. “In any event, barring Malfoy’s asshatery, Justin, can you be free tomorrow night?”

“Er… sure Hermione,” Justin agreed cautiously.

“Great. Um… does anyone else need anything?” Hermione asked, cringing at the awkwardness as the remaining three males stared at her. Harry had always been the leader, not her. 

“I think we're all set,” Theo responded for the others. He sent a meaningful look at Neville and Justin who both stood.

“Right, I think I’ll head to my room,” Neville mumbled, standing and heading off.

“Same. Unless you need anything else,” Justin added.

“No. That’s all. I’m sorry, that tonight got so dramatic. I really didn’t mean-”

“Don’t apologize Hermione,” Justin said with a mild smile. “Malfoy just… needs to figure out his place in all of this. It’s easy for me since I’ve never been involved with all of you. I can be flexible about things. The rest of you just have a lot of history to slog through...it’ll probably take time.”

Hermione smiled and he nodded before saying goodbye and disappearing leaving her with Theo. At that point, all of her confusion poured out of her and to her horror she found herself blinking back tears.

“Well, you better go too. I have homework and-”

Theo cut her off by pulling her tightly to his chest. She tried to fight back her emotions but lost it the second his hand began to pet her curls. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, as the warring emotions of her mind came back full force in a maelstrom she didn’t understand.

Theo didn’t complain as she sobbed into his shirt, utterly ruining it. He rubbed her back when her sobs stuttered so hard she could barely breathe. And when her legs started to wobble he scooped her up and carried her to her room, transfiguring their clothes into pajamas and sliding under the covers. By the time she had reduced to hiccups night had fallen properly.

“I-I’m sorry,” she hiccupped. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Theo rumbled against her. His voice sounded strained and his muscles were tense.

“You probably think I’m barking mad.”

“You aren’t mad, Darling,” he hummed, wiping the tears from her cheeks and kissing her softly.

“I swear it’s just- all of this is so new and it feels like everyone but me knows what is going on. My body is trying to tell me all sorts of complicated things that make no sense and I feel like I am losing it… like I can no longer trust myself.”

“Hush, Love.” Hermione’s spine trembled at the endearment and the word. She knew it was just a slip and he didn’t mean it  _ that _ way, it was much too soon. But it helped to still her soul all the same. “You are an amazing, clever witch. There is no one else I trust more. You… you just need to trust yourself.”

“I don’t know if I can. I feel like my mind is a traitor,” she mumbled leaning into his hand and taking comfort in his presence and scent. She hadn’t planned on him staying tonight but she wasn’t sure she would be able to let him leave if he wanted to.

“You don’t have to rush it Darling… just try when you can,” Theo hummed, kissing her again a bit longer than the first time. She thought there might have been a touch of desperation to the kiss but that could have easily just been her already weary imagination. 

“Okay, okay I’m done freaking out now… I promise.” She laughed lightly but when she met the comforting midnight blue of Theo’s eyes sparkling in the moonlight the sound died away. He looked incredibly thoughtful and just a hair lost. After a moment he smiled and the strange shard of sadness was gone.

“Freak out as much as you want.” He kissed her again, smiling against her lips. “But I can think of a few other ways I’d rather you keep me up all night.”

This time he laughed with her, and she curled closer into him, pushing the thoughts of werewolves and troublesome alphas to the back of her mind for another day. Right now she had Theo and that was all she needed.

Still as she curled tightly into his chest and let the strong beat of his heart lull her to sleep, she couldn’t help feel like they were both missing something. That too was a thought for another day.

0000000 00000000000000000000000000

That Sunday Hermione begrudgingly left a sleeping Theo behind, met with Justin in the courtyard, and headed down the path to Hogsmeade to apparate.

“Can you get us to York?” Hermione asked, enjoying the early morning walk. Justin had a different feel than the rest of the males- er boys. He was more... Aloof. Less primal… More human.

“Pretty sure,” Justin said, guiding her around a rather large puddle while still managing not to touch her. Theo and Neville could learn a thing or two from him with how often they pull and nudge her where they wanted her to go. “I used to live a few towns over and would visit on breaks. As long as he’s still at his parent’s house that is.”

As soon as they were released from the Hogwarts boundary point Justin held out his arm. Hermione grabbed it and there was an unpleasant pull at her navel before they were deposited onto a rather quaint road with small wizarding cottages. The magical nature of the street was obvious in the various plants being grown in gardens as well as the children running about with an assortment of magical toys.

“Hey kid,” Justin asked, stopping one of the older children. “I’m looking for Anthony Goldstein. Does he still live around here?”

“Erm… yeah I think so.” The boy mumbled awkwardly. “Mum told me to leave him alone though. His house is at the end of the street.”

“Thank-” 

Before Hermione could finish the kid was off, quickly whispering to the other children who all stared at them cautiously. One by one the kids stopped playing, making their ways back to houses and gardens.

“That bodes well,” Justin said, cautiously heading to the end of the street. The pair stopped in front of the door to the most run down looking cottage on the row. Justin frowned deeply, his eyes knit in confusion.

“Alright there Justin?” Hermione asked, withdrawing her wand.

“Missus Goldstein is usually very proper about her garden. I’m surprised to see it in such a state.” 

Hermione glanced at the garden that was indeed quite bleak. Some of the hardier plants appeared to be holding on for dear life but the dried out husks of others fell limp where they had stood like paper skeletons. The leaves and debris had not been cleared away or cut back for winter leaving the general feeling of abandonment. Her instincts triggering, she shuffled Justin behind her.

“Wand out Justin. Get your shield ready, I’ll handle casting.” 

The two took the practice formation they had used in the DA, with Hermione running point and Justin behind her non-casting arm. Something about this place felt wrong, and she didn’t like it. They made it up to the door and Hermione hesitated before knocking.

After a few minutes of silence, she was ready to back away. That feeling of unease was growing ever stronger. Just as she went to suggest it to Justin the door creaked open, making her jump in place as the darkness was replaced with a somewhat familiar face.

Well… it was hard to call Anthony's face familiar. It had been hidden behind his hair the last few times she had seen him but now he looked nothing like the boy she had taught stunning hexes to fifth year. 

The skin from his eye to his neck on the entire right side of his face was viciously scared. Thick round punctures that could only have been from teeth dotted his cheekbone and a large swatch of flesh was just missing from his cheek. The corner of his mouth was ripped down into a permanent frown.

“Anthony,” Justin started, not lowering his wand. “Who did I have a crush on in fifth year?”

“You come to my house and accuse me of being someone else?” Anthony growled. While the sound was nothing that could compare with her males- er friends- he was certainly not the same shrinking violet from earlier in the year.

“Answer it Anthony,” Justin growled, subtly trying to shift Hermione behind him.

“Calm down. It was Romilda Vane,” Anthony said, glaring at Hermione. “Interesting. Where is your Alpha?”

“Pardon?” Hermione growled at the implication that she needed anyone. Her instincts were slow to wake, only kicking in now that Anthony’s scent washed over her. 

_ Danger. Not yours. Stranger. _

“Do you really want to discuss this on the porch?” Anthony snarled his eyes scanning the area around them. “Around all the humans?”

“Humans? I-”

“Come on Hermione,” Justin responded, throwing a pointed look at the children peeking over the gate a few yards over. Hermione grimaced and silenced her pacing instincts as she stepped inside. Her eyes grew used to the dim, making out the gray shapes and patterns that made up Anthony’s house. Not to be rude, but it reminded her an awful lot of Grimmauld place before Mrs. Weasley got her hands on it.

“Come on,” Anthony said, stalking into what appeared to be the living room. It was better lit but the absolutely destroyed furniture and clawed up wallpaper gave Hermione the impression that this is where he had been spending the full moon.

“How are you mate?” Justin asked, tension rolling off him in waves. Something was clearly wrong and Hermione was firmly on her guard.

“Better.  _ Much _ better.” 

When Hermione faced Anthony he was leaning confidently against the wall. He didn’t make any attempt to hide his scars anymore and, as a matter of fact, it looked like he had drunkenly taken scissors to his hair to cut it all off. Paired with the generally disheveled appearance of his clothes and the slight yellowing of his teeth Hermione couldn’t help but think he wasn’t taking very good care of himself.

“Er… how your ma? I saw the garden was in quiet the state…” Justin led off watching the male on the wall.

“Eh, ma is dead.”

“My condolences,” Hermione said genuinely, wondering why Justin had started. “The war?”

“Something like that. But it’s ancient history.” Anthony smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. “Besides, I don’t really need her anymore.”

“That’s good,” Hermione said, watching Anthony glance toward the door. “Are you expecting guests?”

“Not exactly.” Goldstein smiled ferally and it was enough to make her instincts scream. “Just my father. Stay awhile, I’m sure he’d enjoy meeting you.”

“You’re dad has always been a good bloke,” Justin hedged.

“Father is more than just a good bloke. He’s very understanding as well. Forgiving, you see.”

_ Run! Danger! Out! Now! _

The wolf whined, its anxiety sparking her own. Something in the air smelled harsh and tense. It took a moment for Hermione to identify the far off scent of blood. Yes, far off… but still close enough to scent. It was time to leave.

“It appears we have come at a bad time. We should be going,” Hermione responded evenly, pulling Justin back. Thankfully, unlike any of the other males she could have brought, he didn’t fight her on it.

“What’s the rush?” Anthony crooned, it sent shivers up her spine.

“We really need to be getting back to Hogwarts,” Hermione insisted, cajoling them towards the door without turning her back. “We just wanted to check in on you.”

“What are you doing?” Justin hissed into her ear.

“Something is wrong,” she responded back lowly, not taking her eyes off the ex-Ravenclaw.

“Stay awhile,” Anthony insisted, stepping forward threateningly. He didn’t pull his wand but she could still hear the door lock click shut. “You will learn more here than at that pathetic human school anyway.”

“Human? Goldstein, we  _ are  _ human. You, Justin, me. A little moonlight isn’t going to change that,” Hermione reasoned feeling out the wards of the house. She could still apparate them out if she needed to. She rolled her wand in her hand anxiously.

“You wizards are so dependent on those silly little sticks,” Goldstein hummed, drawing closer to the pair. 

“You’re a wizard too Anthony,” Justin responded.

“I’m so much more now...and so are you. You push away this gift you were given for them, even though it only makes you weaker. You pretend to be something you aren’t.”

“I know what I am,” Hermione growled. She dropped her voice to that deep tone that Malfoy had called compelling. “ _ Let us leave. _ ”

“No little female,” Goldstein laughed and snatched at the wrist holding her wand. I happened so quickly that she had barley flinched before he slapped it to the ground. At the same time he sent Justin flying with a wave of his hand. Justin yelped before crashing into the wall in a heap. “That won’t work on me. You aren’t  _ my _ Alpha.”

“Let go!” she screamed. Hermione truly began to panic now. She should have listened to her instincts when they warned her away from here. Anthony’s eyes were cold, feral. It was like there was no human part of him left.

“I’d rather not. My father would very much like to talk to you.”

Hermione snarled, jamming her knee into his stomach, feeling blessed by her growth spurt. At her previous size she would have never reached him but as it was she nearly out weighed the boy.

“You little bitch!” Goldstein hissed, tightening his grip to a bruising pressure. Hermione yelped as she felt something in her wrist crack. “I didn’t want to hurt you. You just need to stay. We’re trying to help you. Trying to make you better.”

“I don’t need to be better,” Hermione spat smacking at him with her other hand. Goldstein just smiled, his rank breath rolling over her in waves.

“I know what you are,” he hissed. There was a crack of apparition outside and he smiled broadly. “You are weak, little Alpha. Father can teach you, he has much more patience than I do.”

“I don’t want-” Hermione’s eyes blew wide and she ducked at the lamp that went flying into Goldstein’s head. He released her with a loud yelp and she scooped up her wand. She blasted the recovering wizard with a knockback spell that sent him flying into another room, slamming the door behind him with as many quick locking charms as she could pull off.

“Justin!” 

He was by her side a second later, spinning to lock the front door under a powerful shield charm just as something heavy landed against it.

“Get us out of here!” he shouted holding the shield. She raised her wand, hissing through the pain and twisted her hand into his shirt, trying to focus on Hogsmeade.

“A weak Alpha will kill a pack, Granger!” Goldstein howled slamming into the door and breaking off one of the hinges so just a singular crazed eye stared at her through it. “ How long until you kill yours?”

Hermione whimpered trying to hold up her wand.

“Don’t listen to him, Hermione. Just calm down. I can’t hold this!” Justin said, helping to hold up her arm. “Get us out of here. You can save us!”

Hermione felt the pulling sensation at her navel just as Justin’s shield fell and Goldstein broke through the door. She screamed as the apparition pulled at her injured wrist with an audible snapping sound. Still, she pushed back the pain, focusing on the bench outside of Honeydukes. They landed in a crash of timber and groaned.

“Justin!” Hermione coughed out. 

“Here… mostly,” he groaned sitting up and brushing some bits of wood off of him. Hermione almost cried in relief when she saw that all he was missing was an eyebrow.

“Anything else?”

“Fine, you?” Justin asked. “I heard you scream.”

“No, I’m fine,” Hermione said, hiding her wince as she failed to rotate her wrist. “What was that?” 

“Nothing good,” Justin sighed, helping her up. His eyes instantly landed on her wrist and grimaced.

“Let's get you to the hospital wing.”


	20. Chapter 20

“How bloody useless are you?!?” Theo shouted from where he had Justin pinned to the wall. Malfoy was standing next to Hermione's hospital bed swapping between glaring at her wrist and snarling in Justin’s direction. He had been the first to demand the story and had remained silent since.

“We got out of there didn’t we?” Justin hissed.

“You hurt her!”

“He saved me!” Hermione argued even though Theo hadn’t heard her the first three times. Malfoy sighed, watching Neville finally getting a good grip on Theo and pulling him away.

“It doesn’t matter, you know," Malfoy said. "Theo left you in Justin’s care and you got hurt. He won’t calm down until you’re better. There’s nothing to be done about it.”

“I’m not a broomstick he borrowed!” Hermione hissed.

“You want to get between them, Granger? I have half a mind to kill the Puff myself and I don’t even _ like  _ you.”

All three wizards met her and Justin at the castle gate in varying degrees of rage. Theo scooped her up instantly, and tore off towards the hospital wing, in spite of her vehement protest. By the time the other three caught up, Madam Pomfrey was clucking over Hermione’s broken wrist and Theo was threatening to kill Justin in the background.

“He doesn’t have to be so violent about it,” she muttered.

“You’re his mate. What do you expect?”

“I’m not his-” Malfoy scoffed and Hermione took a calming breath. “It wasn’t his fault. No one could have known-”

“This is why I told you to bring a core male with you. Salazar’s Might Granger, do you have to do everything on your own? Think about the idiots over there for once. Doesn’t your innate goodness care about what they would do if you died from your stubbornness?”

Hermione froze, her eyes widening as she stared at the blonde leaning against the wall.

“Malfoy…”

“What?” he snapped.

His tone put her off. She really just wanted to ignore him and retreat to her room to lick her proverbial wounds. But something about Anthony’s words refused to go away. She was missing something, something important… and Malfoy probably knew what.

“What…" She stumbled, trying to think of how to phrase the words. Malfoy waited silently, glaring at her as her thoughts ordered. "What happens when an Alpha is too weak?”

“Alphas aren’t weak,” Malfoy scoffed, shifting uncomfortably on the wall. “Their whole job is to protect the pack. They can’t be weak or they get overthrown.”

“And… what if they fail? What if they can’t protect the pack and they do get...overthrown?”

“...Don’t worry about it.” Malfoy scowled.

“Tell me. Anthony said-”

“Goldstein is clearly insane and you shouldn’t trust one blasted word from his mouth.”

His resulting snarl cut through the air making all the males in the room flinch. Seeing it wasn’t directed at them they resumed their rabbling. Hermione waited until they had forgotten her completely to speak again.

“Please,” Hermione whispered. “I need to know what you are asking of me.”

There was a pause before he dragged his eyes up to hers, slowly and with great effort. She inhaled deeply when she saw the sharp lance of fear streaking across his expression.

“They die.”

“Wha-”

“If an Alpha is weak, they die when challenged by another pack,” he clarified, keeping his voice bland. "Sometimes, they can escaped. But most challenging Alpha's don't like leaving a possible threat floating around their territory."

"Surely that wouldn't work. While _you_ may be glad to see me gone, Neville and Theo-"

"-Would have their own problems to deal with," Malfoy growled. “The winning Alpha may take some of the weaker members from the defeated pack. Sometimes the stragglers may try to go it on their own. If there is a strong Beta like Theo, they may break away reform a smaller pack from whoever is left.”

“Left?”

Malfoy paused glancing at the others. His jaw tightened as he watched them, somehow still so removed but still looming over their growing group almost… protectively. 

“Yes. If an Alpha loses a fight against another pack’s Alpha, the strongest and most closely linked with you will either be killed for or by that connection.”

“What?!? But why?!?”

“Do you really think that either Potter or Weasley could live without you? Imagine that first moon, multiplied by ten, over and over again. The disease forces us together for safety but also makes us weak,” Malfoy spat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. 

“Which of you would…” she tore her eyes over to the still scuffling males as he answered.

“Finch-Fletchley may be okay. Longbottom and Theo would certainly be killed as threats or would die from the separation.” 

Malfoy paused and she turned her focus back on him. He was watching her cautiously, his arms crossed over his chest and for a long moment he didn’t speak. It was only as her shoulders began to relax he spoke again.

“...and me. As the male Alpha I would be the first to go.”

“You...but you don’t even like me,” Hermione whispered.

“You’re still speaking like a normal witch, Granger. That’s not who we are anymore. It's not a matter of if I like you or not. It’s a matter of instinct and biology.”

“If we aren’t human then what are we?”

Malfoy sighed, glaring up at the ceiling. 

“You know the answer to that.”

Hermione watched him for another measure as Madam Pomfrey finally pulled Justin in for a once over. He was mostly fine but did have a nasty gash on his back that required healing. With the target of his anger removed Theo looked positively ghastly, nearly shaking when walked over to place his hand on her uninjured arm. 

The bones were already mending in her wrist and should be done within the hour. Neville joined him, pacing anxiously as he constantly looked between her and the exits. 

She couldn't quite shake the feeling that Malfoy _may_ be right. This wasn’t even in the top ten injuries she had treated in this hospital wing and both Neville and Theo were positive wreaks. How would they handle her death? Certainly they wouldn’t...

When she glanced back at Malfoy she was surprised to see him watching the fellow males, even Justin cautiously. In spite of his shortcomings as a person, he seemed to have his Alpha role sorted. He actually had unerring patience every time she bothered trying to talk to him, which had to have been hard. He had stood with Theo when they were nomads and then with the rest of them after. Even her, the night of her nightmare… and today she supposed. He had proven he wasn’t the monster he was supposed to be but that just meant Hermione would have to find another way to label him.

Goldstein was right about one thing. She was weak, and that made them all weak. She checked the other empty beds of the hospital turning over old conversations in her mind. 

“Pack meeting. Mine and Neville’s quarters tonight. Bring a blanket.”

000000000000000000000000000

In spite of Malfoy’s grumblings he came. She didn’t need to even ask Theo or Neville as they hadn’t left her side all day. Theo doted over her all afternoon, shoving her prescribed potions down her throat and fetching anything she needed and a multitude of things she didn’t.

By six she had to yell at him to let her go to dinner where he begrudgingly joined his house table for the meal. As soon as she finished and stood, he was right beside her and Neville walking back to their room. Malfoy appeared soon after giving the password (not that anyone had provided him with it) and strolling in like he owned the place.

When a sullen Justin slid in last, Hermione stood from the couch and summoned in a small paper bag from her room. She caught it mid air and set it forcefully on the table.

“Justin. You did nothing wrong. If you need me to say it, I forgive you,” Hermione said pinning him with her gaze. It was only after he nodded that she let it soften. “Theo, Neville. Drop it. He did his best and it was only because of him that we got out of there at all. I don’t want to know what was on the other side of that door.”

The males grumbled but when she growled, sullenly nodded at the smallest one who released the last of the tension with a sigh. Now she had the hardest bit to clean up.

“Malfoy.” The room turned to face the blond who was watching with the same causal indifference he always had. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to force the words out. 

“I’m sorry for last night.” Thankfully the surprise didn’t register on his face. She didn’t expect that she could properly finish the apology if it had. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you or… commanded?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. He hesitantly nodded and she continued. “-you like that. I think I am missing some key information about all this and… I would appreciate it if you could share it with us.”

The room was silent enough that Hermione could have heard a nargle sneeze. Still his eyes didn’t leave hers, a measure glare slowly softening until it reached something similar to one of cautious curiosity.

“We can’t be within ten feet of each other for more than ten minutes Granger,” he said finally. “How do you expect-”

“Everyone bring a blanket?” Hermione asked. “You’ll all be staying here and I don’t want anyone to be cold.”

“A bloody slumber party?” Malfoy scoffed. “That’s your big-”

Hermione pulled out the bottle of muggle vodka and set it back on the table, conjuring glasses filled with ice. She floated a glass to each person in the room, settling on the couch once they had all held their glass.

“Bottoms up.” 

She shrugged, tossing back the liquid, Justin right behind her. It burned going down her throat but was otherwise not unpleasant. She grimaced at the sensation but all three purebloods were staring at their glasses in measured suspicion. 

“Why doesn’t it taste like anything?” Neville asked, checking his glass as if she were playing a prank.

“That is very much the point,” Justin said and held out his glass for a refill. Hermione obliged, splashing some in hers as well. It was going to be a long night.

000000000000000000

Unfortunately or fortunately that was not the only bottle Hermione had brought back to school with her. As they started on the third handle things really began to loosen up. Theo had forgiven Justin and was currently watching the Hufflepuff unfold his ‘blanket’ (Hermione was pretty sure it was a magical version of an air mattress that blew up into a four poster bed).

“No fair!” Theo groaned poking at the fluffy pillows. “She said to bring a blanket not a bed.”

“You act like you won’t be sleeping in hers,” Neville slurred back with laugh.

“I knew it was a slumber party! The Puffs have them all the time so it’s best to be prepared!” Justin said proudly. “Made this baby second year and even used her when I went on the run from the Muggleborn Commission thingy. Was a life saver for my back.”

Hermione stared suspiciously at her drink. She had drank just as much but still barely felt tipsy. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the bottle reappeared, not floating in the air by magic but instead being poured from Malfoy’s hand. He filled the glass as close to the brim as he could before refilling his as well.

“You should slow down,” Hermione commented, taking a sip of the burning alcohol.

“Takes more to get us drunk, Granger. We’re not the same as they are,” he replied, settling on the couch opposite her. She forced herself to relax as she watched him over her knees. He wasn’t the enemy. Not this time… not anymore… not ever, maybe. The jury is still out on that one.

“Hermione,” she corrected taking another sip of her alcohol. Her throat was slowly going numb to it and she found it much easier to swallow. “Call me Hermione.”

Malfoy’s eyes darkened oddly and her rather drugged instincts shimmered but couldn’t manage anything more.

“That last time you told me to call you that we were in a much different setting,” he growled, his voice pitched low. 

Rather than sound dangerous it was… comforting. Like a part of her had clicked into place after being off for too long. She frowned, watching the way the three males flowed in easy conversation with each other, teasing and quipping back and forth. The alcohol was finally starting to pull at her brain, and when it did she couldn’t help but feel separate from the rest of the students in the room. Right now, it was just her and Malfoy.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?” he responded. 

When she looked over his eyes were dazed, staring at the fire while he lounged across the sofa in  _ her _ common room like he belonged there. She became aware of the fact her legs had stretched out more and his fingertips were just brushing her knees on the back of the couch while her toes were nearly tucked under him. It was so strange to not feel afraid around him. Cautious, sure, but not afraid.

“What’s happening to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m taller. I’m possessive. I’m eating enough to feed a cow…What’s going on?”

“Same thing that’s been going on since you were bitten,” he responded, taking the moment to regard her carefully. His eyes were like shattered glass, reflecting the flames with a seriousness that contrasted the light laughter behind them. “You’re becoming an Alpha… or at least trying anyway. Doing a pretty shite job honestly.”

“Can…” she stalled, taking another drink for courage. “Can it be you instead? If I don’t want it?”

Draco shook his head slowly.

“No Gran-” he sighed when she growled, so like his best friend that Hermione almost laughed. “No, _Hermione_. You took that title when your teeth wrapped around my throat.”

He tapped against the small scars peaking out just under the collar of his shirt that she could only make out because he had undone the first two buttons and tie. Rather than feel embarrassed she felt a strange surge of pride. Judging by his almost smile he wasn’t too put out about them.

“If you give it up to me now, it’s only after I have beaten you. Then you’ll have to leave the pack… if I didn’t accidentally kill you. The old Alpha can never be tolerated.”

Hermione looked at the small dots on either side of his throat from where her teeth had punctured his skin last moon. She hesitantly reached out, giving him plenty of time to stop her but he didn’t pull away. When the pads of her fingers trailed along his skin she felt a familiar shock of electricity that she only ever felt with Theo.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured slightly breathless, because she knew she should, even if the loudest part of her was screaming that she didn’t mean it. That she should be proud of marking her Alpha, her mate, her best male. 

Her hands traced over the marks and dipping down to the hollow of his throat. He threw back the entirety of his drink and shook from the sudden burn, forcing Hermione to pull her hand back.

“Fair is fair. I’ve gotten out of fights more torn up than that. Personally I think you went easy on me.”

“Oh yeah?” Hermione asked, folding her hands into her lap to keep them from wandering again.

“Yeah. I was pretty sure you were going to kill me after that first time you attacked me in the courtyard.” His wry smile belied his words, growing even when Hermione whimpered.

“It was an accident!” Hermione whined, the fuzziness of the drink over taking her mind.

“Well I’ve still got the scar to prove it. Mouthy little thing aren’t you?” Malfoy laughed, that warm comforting laugh that made her warm and melty inside. Or maybe that was just the vodka.

“Theo! Draco is being mean to me!” she called over the couch to where her boyfriend was tussling with Neville on the floor, Justin egging them on.

“What do you want me to do about it? That prick has been a little shite since we were four; I don’t see him stopping anytime soon.”

00000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke with a groan, against something warm with no idea how she had gotten there. Learning from her last mistake, she creaked open an eye immediately in spite of the pounding headache. She was greeted by the absolutely beautiful sight of Theo sprawled across her bed under the bright morning sun leaking in from the window. She purred in satisfaction, tracing the shadows thrown across his skin with her eyes.

“If you look at me like that every morning I am moving in,” Theo responded. She saw one blue eye open before he winced and shut it again. “Gah! Too bright.”

“Baby.” She pushed herself up and immediately gripped at her head when the room spun.

“Baby,” Theo responded.

“Bathroom,” Hermione choked out, stumbling to her feet. She felt absolutely blessed to find herself already dressed in her usual sleepwear as she stumbled out of her room. Neville was still fast asleep on the couch while Justin was quickly packing up his bed.

“Morning, Hermione! You look a bit peaky,” he responded chipperly. A fact Hermione hated since he was by far the drunkest in her memory… well what was left of it. She growled lowly as she tripped her way into the bathroom.

She didn’t manage to close the door before her knees slammed into the stone floor and she proceeded to be sick into the toilet. To make matters worse she was fairly certain that her stomach contents were pure alcohol at this point and that just made the whole situation a nasty cycle of scents and vomiting. 

“Breathe, Hermione,” the deep voice rolled through the bathroom and Hermione felt a sure hand carding past her hair and against her scalp. She moaned against the pressure, innately knowing who was currently mussing the curls he had spent years making fun of.

“You called me, Hermione,” she managed to mumble when she was coherent enough to speak. She was tempted to whimper when the hands pulled away.

“Is that a problem?” 

“You can call me the Queen of Sheba as long as you keep doing that, Malfoy,” Hermione groaned. There was a moment’s hesitation before his fingers found his way back into her hair. She purred happily, letting his fingers soothe her aching head.

“Malfoy now is it?”

“You didn’t give me permission to call you Draco.”

“But you did it anyway,” Malfoy said.

“I do a lot of things I’m not supposed to these days.”

“These days?” Malfoy scoffed. “Like this is some new behavior of yours.”

“Shut up. I’m too hungover to think of something witty.” Hermione shook off his hands, electing to lean back against the cool stone of the wall. “Check back later.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you can’t hold your liquor.” 

“It took so much to get drunk. I didn’t expect it,” Hermione responded back, watching Malfoy splash water on his face.

“Werewolves still get hangovers. We aren’t impervious to dehydration.” He pushed back his hair and wiped his face before narrowing his eyes in the direction of the common room. “Well... Apparently Finch-Fletchley is. That man is unnerving.”

“Call him Justin,” Hermione grumbled. “The two last names are too much to deal with this early.”

“As you command oh wise and powerful Alpha,” Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

“Shite!” Hermione swore her eyes shooting open in panic. She twisted to stand, stumbling as she struggled to her knees. Malfoy lunged to help her, but pulled back at the last second. “I didn’t mean to order you. I’m sorry. I-”

“Oh, can it, Granger. That’s not how it works.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Control your ego. You actually have to mean it for it to be a compulsion. Otherwise it’s just your usual bossy self.”

“Well, fuck me for caring about your free will,” she grumbled.

“Free will? You aren’t God. Even if you try to command us, if we really don’t want to do it we can ignore it with enough effort. It’s just rude.

“Right…” she cleared her throat awkward. “Thank you for that… erm- information.”

“Could you be any more awkward?” Malfoy said. “I thought you were supposed to be the people person of the trio?”

“I’ve never been really great with people,” Hermione admitted. “I get too emotional most of the time.”

“Color me surprised, Granger. I’ve certainly never seen  _ that _ .”

“Back to Granger then?” Hermione asked, relaxing against the stone.

“Seems like a bad habit to break,” Malfoy’s gaze rolled over her once and it made her spine shiver. “You’re a mess. Where do you keep your hangover potion?”

“I don’t,” Hermione sighed “This is a bit out of character for me.”

“Amateur,” Malfoy scoffed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small square. Before she could figure out what it was there was a puff of smoke and a small light green vial in his hand. “This is the last time I will ever do this for you.”

“That is the last time I will ever be drinking,” Hermione responded, taking the vial.

“That’s what they all say.” 

“Are you sure-”

“Shut up and take the potion, Granger. It’ll bother me to see you stumble around the Great Hall like a newborn antelope.”

“Since when do you care?” 

Malfoy tapped his neck smugly. " _I_ don't."

“Arse.”

“Pardon me for not letting you pass out in Transfiguration.” His eyes darkened when she sniffed at the potion. “I didn’t poison it.”

“I know, I trust you.” Hermione startled them both with her words and she covered it by throwing back the potion, making a face at the bitterness. “I was just trying to figure out if it was going to taste terrible.”

“It does.”

“Oh, thank you _ so _ much for the notice,” Hermione growled, already feeling the last dredges of her headache begin to slip away.

“What notice?” Theo grumbled appearing in the doorway. 

Hermione’s eyes immediately dropped to his bare chest when his scent flared into the small room. The combined actions sent a wave of desire through her now that her body was recovering. Both men looked at her, Theo with a pleased but heated expression, Malfoy with an unreadable one. Malfoy broke away first.

“For Merlin’s sake. I’m still in the room.”

“Good point, mate. Wanna join?” Hermione flushed horribly red at that even when Malfoy scoffed and shouldered his way past a laughing Theo.

“Morning, Darling.” Theo kissed her cheek once, before nudging her out of the bathroom. “As much fun as I plan to have in here, I don’t think this is the proper time. See if you can get Neville up. He nearly bit me when I tried.”

“He’s not a morning person on the best of days,” Hermione responded, fighting back her blush. “Why is he even on the couch?” 

“Oh, I imagine Draco bullied him out of his bed. Hierarchy and all that,” Theo yawned.

“How primal.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

The door shut and she poked once at Neville's shoulder before resolving to try again in five minutes when she could find her wand and charm some coffee to bait him awake with. She glanced at the now-whistling Justin.

“Where’s Malfoy?” she asked.

“Literally just left. Maybe fifteen seconds before you came in.” 

_ Civil.  _ Hermione told herself even as she opened the portrait without another wood. The hall was empty but she knew the way to the dungeons and if anyone saw her running around early Monday morning, who would care?

She didn’t have to go far. She nearly slammed into his back as she rounded the corner.

“Merlin Granger. Wear a bell,” Malfoy grumbled, his eyes dropped to her chest and he swiftly looked away. 

“Sorry, I just… I wanted to thank you for the potion. And for last night. You didn’t have to stay but I am glad that you did.”

Malfoy quirked one perfectly arched eyebrow. Rather than infuriate her as it usually did she found herself mildly amused by the action.

“And you Gryffindors wonder why there are so many rumors about you. Saying things like that while dressed in… can those even be considered clothes?” 

Hermione shifted awkwardly. He had a point. She was still in pajamas with her hair a mess and the taste of cheap muggle alcohol in her mouth. Meanwhile he was gliding through the halls in unrumpled clothes with perfectly adjusted hair. Sometimes life just felt terribly unfair.

“You shouldn’t look that good after last night,” she grumbled without thinking.

“Again with the double meanings,” Malfoy sighed. The action was put upon and she could see the slight upward tilt of his lips. “What does Theo have to say about you calling another man attractive?”

“Well apparently he was happy to offer me to you this morning, so probably not much,” Hermione scoffed, turning to head back to her room. “And I said nothing about attractiveness, Malfoy. Get your head out of your arse.”

“Draco.”

Hermione stopped her grand exit to look over her shoulder cautiously. She had been expecting him to be walking away himself or staring at the wall or something. Instead he was staring her down, looking so fiercely sure of himself that she couldn’t help but quiver a bit.

“You can call me Draco... When the situation permits.”

“Only seems fair.” She nodded in return. When he turned on heel she made her way back to her packmates. Hermione could do civil… but it appeared Draco may be capable of more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMUNICATION!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darkness my own old friend!
> 
> I've been writing way too many one-shots lately (including some triad-smut nonsense to hold you over as we slink along). Check them out. I also may have accidentally released a one-shot in the Moon Struck universe too early that I thought was being held to the posting date. It was not. It has since been deleted. As such if you saw it, pretend you didn't. Shhhh.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> PS: Also, yes. Draco is still an asshole. I have never seen him as someone who does a 180 when he becomes friends with someone. This does not make him a bad dude. I know and love plenty of assholes in my life. It just adds flavor to my otherwise boring existence.

The next week was surreal. Hermione had never really seen herself as an empath. And yet, her and Neville fell into their new roles running. 

Hermione maintained her weekly study group which was steadily growing in all houses (even Slytherin, albeit only the first years). Neville covered most of the stickiness that came with counseling. Hermione had thought that she would be talking to the girls and Neville the boys, placing most of the expected labor on her (not that she minded). Instead, when the students of Hogwarts began knocking on the door of the counselors dorm, it was almost always Neville they asked after. Hermione helped where she could, providing an ear for those just wanting to talk through their thoughts or needed everyday advice. 

But, when they came for Neville, she knew. They all had that hollow, pained look in their eyes that made Hermione’s breath catch. He would pull them inside and ask Hermione to fetch some hot chocolate or tea. She could have called an elf but she recognized the dismissal and after dropping off the drinks in the common room she shut the low voices behind her door for the night. 

She felt bad for Neville. These talks took something from him. He had done what he could that last year of hell with the Carrows but on wizard wasn't even close to enough. Hermione had her own problems that year but Neville not only dealt with his own, he took them from others, hiding students away and sneaking them out. She never asked what he gave up to save everyone else and he never offered it. All she knew was that the next day she would frequently find him in the common room, still dressed in yesterday's clothes while staring at the fire.

It’s why she didn’t begrudge him when Theo showed up at their door a week before the full moon, anxious and jittery. But she absolutely could begrudge Theo.

“Let me get changed,” Neville said, tucking away his book. Hermione waited until he left turning to face Theo. The Slytherin was looking anywhere but her and it pulled something uncomfortable at her heart. She had noticed it beginning earlier this today when she pushed for more while they were tucked into an alcove, the moon starting to seep into her skin.

“You won’t let me come with, will you?” she asked, not bothering to stand.

“It’s not that I don’t want-”

“Of course not,” she responded, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Neville had tried to explain it but the best he could manage was a ‘werewolf stuff’.

“Darling, I-”

“Will you at least come back tonight and sleep with me?” Hermione asked, trying to avoid the fruitless conversation they seemed to have every moon.

“Couldn’t keep me away.” Theo smiled broadly. 

She was saved a response by Neville swiftly corralling Theo out of the room. The door shut behind them leaving Hermione surrounded by silence while they galivanted off into who knows where. She settled down, expecting a long night of silence and brooding while trying not to rip the skin off her arm that was already tingling. 

It was a few hours more before she heard the knocking on her door. Which was a damn near physical relief. The moon was high in the sky and slowly driving Hermione mad. Somehow it seemed worse than before. She sniffed at the air as she stood.

_ Pack. Safe. Need. _

Hermione sighed happily, sauntering over to the door and swung it open only to be met by startlingly sharp gray eyes and the rolling scent of fog.

“Malfoy?” She questioned, blinking into the vacant hallway. It was just after curfew but if anyone saw him-

Suddenly an unfamiliar scent drifted past him, distinctly human and peppered with fear. 

“Granger,” Malfoy responded evenly, stepping to the side to reveal an incredibly small second year with mousy brown hair. The scent of sweat and sleep still clung to his silk pajamas and his feet shuffled awkwardly in his unsocked school shoes. His posture was more cautious than a young student had any right to. He wasn’t quite clutching Malfoy’s shirt but he was hovering behind the older boy, his hands shaking lightly.

“And who is this?” Hermione asked, dropping her voice to a soft tone. She dare not crouch or risk wounding the young boy’s pride but he was very clearly terrified. The boy didn’t speak and Malfoy rolled his eyes before guiding him through the portrait to Hermione's dorm roughly. 

“Rowle,” Malfoy responded, taking a step back. Hermione ignored him but didn’t close the door. She turned to the second year, noting how he clearly tried to put on a brave face.

“Well, Mister Rowle. Do you have a first name?”

“Caesar,” he murmured with a flinch. Hermione could hardly blame the poor kid. Hermione was bad but at least it held no expectation or pretensions. “And I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sure kid. Tell that to your roommate who dragged me out of the common room,” Malfoy scoffed. Hermione could just barely make out the wariness in his face while he watched.

“Caesar,” Hermione interrupted. “Would you like some hot chocolate? I know a house elf that always makes a batch this time of night.”

“I suppose that wouldn’t be so bad,” he responded mulishly. Hermione was terribly familiar with that tone having heard it from Harry for her first three years. It was code for ‘I would certainly like some hot chocolate and a hug wouldn’t be amiss either but don’t bother trying as I am tough and don’t need help’.

“Okay, give me just a minute to talk to Malfoy and I will be right in. Settle wherever you’d like.” The boy nodded and cautiously ventured further into her common room as she stepped out into the hall. She waited to close the door and threw up a quick muffling charm so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Alright Draco, what’s with the kid?”

“I thought I was Malfoy?”

“You are when there are other people around,” she shot back gesturing to the door. “Why did you bring him here?”

“I assumed that the understanding was that you get this fancy room and in exchange you deal with this sort of situation,” Draco responded, adding an edge to his tone. “Unless you don’t see Slytherins.”

“It’s not that,” she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Come on, Granger. He’s just a kid,” Malfoy said. “He hasn’t had time to stack up sins like the rest of us.”

“Neville is better for this sort of thing,” she mumbled. 

“So go get him.”

“I can’t… he’s not here. He’s,” she waved in the general direction of the forest. “You know.”

“And he left you here?” Draco questioned, raising his eyebrow. “I... whatever. Can you handle the kid or not?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nightmare I think,” Malfoy responded. “His roommates said he has had them before but not this bad. He was shaking so badly I had to carry him halfway here.”

“Why would any child confide in you?” She hardly meant it that way but still cringed when he sighed. “Sorry. I just… you aren’t exactly the soft touch of Slytherin.”

“I was awake and in the common room. He’s young and didn’t know any better.” Draco scowled. “Enough of the twenty questions, just tell me if you will help him so I can be on my way.”

“I’ll take care of it. Thanks for bringing him Draco.”

“Whatever,” he scoffed as she opened the door. Their eyes both landed on the boy sitting on her couch and staring at the fire, a stricken look on his face.

“Rowle,” Malfoy said clearly. “I’m heading out. Don’t get lost on the way back-”

“You can’t leave!” Caesar cried, just as Malfoy began to turn away. His breathing began to speed up and his eyes darted around the unfamiliar room. “I don’t… I don’t know her and I’m not sure how to get back and-”

“Shhh, it’s okay he’ll stay,” Hermione said yanking Draco in by his shirt and snapping the door shut behind him. “Don’t worry. He’s right here. Aren’t you Malfoy?”

“This behavior is unbecoming of a heir to the-” 

“Winky!” Hermione interrupted his lecture with a toxic glare. Malfoy grumbled and made his way to the mantle just as the elf appeared with a pop. 

“Yes, Missy Herms?”

“Can we get some hot chocolates?” Hermione asked, settling in the chair across from the boy. “We’ve been having some night time troubles and I think we could use a drink.”

Winky disappeared with a nod and just a few seconds later three mugs of hot chocolate appeared on her coffee table. Hermione flicked her eyes over to Draco who just shrugged and floated a mug over. Hermione handed the boy his and sipped at her own. All the books recommended silence, especially dealing with those that were unfamiliar to you. It only took a few minutes for him to break.

“It wasn’t… It wasn’t a nightmare or anything,” Caesar mumbled sipping at his drink.

“Oh?” Hermione asked. “It’s alright if it was. Everyone has nightmares, even me.”

The moment the words escaped her mouth she knew they were a mistake. Her eyes shot to Draco who was glaring down at his drink with a look of such distaste you would think that the very existence of chocolate offended him.

“No. It was just… I just… Sometimes…”

“Spit it out!” Draco snapped.

“Malfoy,” Hermione growled, pinning him with a nasty glare. “Shut up and drink your hot chocolate.” She turned back to the child in front of her who was still shifting awkwardly. “Take your time, Love.”

They sipped at their expected drinks, Hermione and Caesar sharing a small look of amusement at the grumbling blond. It was only after their mugs were almost empty that Caesar spoke again.

“I don’t like the dark,” he grumbled. “Sometime when I wake up after a bad dream and it’s dark I forget where I am. The last time it happened I… I don’t like it.”

“That’s an easy enough fix,” Hermione responded evenly, pulling out her wand. “Can you sleep with your curtains closed?”

“I could but...” he mumbled, licking the rest of the whipped cream from his mug. He had stopped shaking after the first few sips and Hermione was fairly certain he was fighting back a yawn.

“Okay, here. I can show you a charm.” Hermione summoned a jar and cast her bluebell-flame charm slowly, guiding the boy through the wand movement and incantation until he was able to produce a small flicker. She helped him guide it into the jar and handed it over to him. “If your dorm mates give you any trouble about it say that it’s for reading. That's what I always did.”

“I…” His eyes shot to Draco who was staunchly ignoring the whole conversation with a blank look on his face. “Thank you. Miss...”

“Granger. But you can call me Hermione since we’re friends. And your welcome.” Hermione smiled.

“Wait?” Caesar said, glancing between her and Malfoy. “ _ Hermione _ Granger? The mudbl-”

“Do not finish that sentence kid,” Draco growled darkly, sparking back to life.

“You took me to a mud-”

“Yes,” Hermione interrupted because she really didn’t want to hear the ensuing argument. “I am a muggleborn. But that hardly matters does it?” 

“Well... “ Caeser trailed off his eyes darting from a perturbed looking Draco back to Hermione.

She smiled softly scooping up his cup and gesturing to his jar of flames. “The hot chocolate still tastes the same and your spell still works, doesn’t it?”

“You aren’t supposed to be good at magic,” he grumbled halfheartedly. Draco scoffed but Hermione could see the confusion on the boy’s face as information he had been told didn’t quite fit into place.

“I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to,” she responded with amusement.

“But my parents said-”

“Parents lie,” Draco snapped harshly. 

“What Malfoy is trying to say,” Hermione corrected loudly. “Is that sometimes parents don’t have all the information or don’t understand. I bet your parents have never had the opportunity to sit down and chat with a muggleborn. If they did, they would find we aren’t all that special or different. They may not even be able to pick one from a crowd. You didn’t know I was muggleborn until now, did you?”

“Well…” Caeser frowned looking at the discarded cups. “You  _ did _ sip your drink rather loudly but my cousin Mark does the same thing even though his etiquette tutor yells at him for it.”

“Well I will be the first to admit that my hot chocolate drinking manners have fallen to the wayside in recent years.” Hermione smiled softly. “But I still promise that those flames will last until morning, regardless of my, or your, blood.”

Hermione didn’t miss how the younger boy looked at Malfoy. The blond scowled sharply and nodded in her direction. The second year flushed bright red and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

“You’re welcome. Do you need anything else?” Hermione saw him shake his head. “Okay, well do remember that I am always here to help if you need me. Even if it’s just for a hot chocolate and a charm. You can sit awhile longer if you’d like.”

“No,” Caesar responded, pushing to a stand and yawning. “I’m pretty tired. I have transfiguration tomorrow and the Headmistress always yells at people who fall asleep in her class.”

“She sure does,” Hermione responded, opening her portrait to allow the sleepy younger year out. 

She stopped Draco, handing him a slip of paper that would excuse them from curfew if Filch tried to give him a hard time. She bid both boys goodnight and watched them disappear around the corner, her stomach fluttering with the feeling of a job well done. Her body had calmed a bit in the face of conflict but very soon her skin was itching reminding her that the moon still shone overhead. She had just finished vanishing the dishes when that small knock sounded at her door. Hermione took a deep breath, only to pull it open and have Malfoy shoulder his way in.

“Granger. Good job. I thought I was going to have to sit through some lecture about feelings.” Hermione gaped as Draco threw himself onto one half of the couch, settling deeply into the cushions.

“Did you forget something?” Hermione asked, staring at the blond as he pulled a book out of his pocket and unshrunk it.

“No.” Malfoy opened his book and began to read, completely ignoring her look of disbelief.

“Okay… was there anything you needed help with?”

“Don’t think so.”

She started at him another breath but he didn't seem to notice or care.

“So... Why did you come back then?”

“You’re stimulating company,” he deadpanned.

“Malfoy?”

“I don’t want to get dragged from my own common room to play babysitter again?” he tried.

“Draco.”

“Why isn’t Theo here?” Malfoy interrupted, shutting his book. “I can smell that he was earlier but he’s not now.”

“They’re off doing werewolf stuff,” Hermione grumbled.

“Werewolf stuff?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Hermione snapped with a bit too much bite. She immediately felt guilty and sighed before settling on the remaining half of the couch. “Sorry. The moon has me wound up.”

“Clearly.”

She regarded his perfectly placid state with envy, his long form thrown over her couch and lounging on it like a king. 

“Why aren’t you?”

“Who said I’m not?” Draco smirked. “Do you fancy a walk?”

“Do I… No, I certainly do not!” Hermione scowled even as her instincts roiled beneath her skin. “I am not a puppy who needs to go out for walkies or I will chew up the furniture.”

“Glad to hear,” he responded, opening his book again. “Then I will continue reading.” 

Hermione scoffed when he did just that. After a minute she realized that he was probably serious and opened her own book cautiously. 

About ten minutes later she was thoroughly engrossed on the topic of the Banshee’s Uprising of 1923. She pulled her legs up onto the couch nestling in further and he barely moved. She was vaguely aware of a pickling sensation by her knee but was so engrossed in the topic of banshee war trophies she totally forgot about it until Malfoy laughed about something he read, pulling her attention upwards. 

He was still staring at his book, lazily flicking the page with long fingers and a private smile that made her yearn to be let in on the joke. A few strands of his hair had escaped to fall across his forehead, unstyled and free of gel. He must have already gotten ready for bed. 

As quietly as she could she inhaled his scent, barely picking up the smell of soap underneath the overpowering presence that was his, cold and natural. She sighed happily, feeling the wolf slow its pacing to a manageable level.

_ Pack,  _ it growled. 

Hermione begrudgingly agreed, her body seeping into the new scent of home and friends. Malfoy was an odd sort, an outlier of both categories. But this close to the moon she would take her peace where she could find it. Besides, it’s not like reading ever hurt anyone.

Her knee tickled again and she glanced at it only to find his fingertips barely resting on it from where he draped his hand over the back of the couch. Hermione stared at his fingers, rising and falling as he breathed, the heat of his skin apparent even through her pajama pants (as Neville had insisted she not wear her shorts in the common room). Surprisingly, he wasn't as cold as she had expected. Perhaps that wasn't that surprising at all actually. He had been nearly burning to the touch last moon when she had...

He laughed again, causing his fingers brush across her knee more firmly. The touch sent a happy hum through her body that made her toes curl. When they finally relaxed she realized that she had tucked them tightly under his thigh and gasped.

Malfoy looked up, an amused smirk on his face. “Your feet are like ice, Granger.”

“I’m sorry,” she responded, pulling her knees to her chest. This upset the careful balance and her body was yet again buzzing under her skin, “I hadn’t realized-”

“Don’t freak out. It’s fine,” he grumbled. He shifted awkwardly, his previously relaxed demeanor guarded again. “Just a natural part of all of  _ this _ .”

“It is?” Hermione asked leadingly. When he continued to stare at his book, Hermione sighed. “I’m trying to learn and you aren’t helping.”

“You aren’t going to let me read peacefully, are you?”

“That depends, are you going to be this infuriating all night?” Hermione quipped back, her voice lacking any venom. 

Hermione smiled when he dramatically shut his book and placed it on the coffee table. She had barely blinked and he was next to her, his hand wrapped delicately around her forearm over her bite scar. The hum beneath her skin became a roar pulsing through her body as she tried to squirm away from his grasp. He let go instantly, a look of impatience on his face.

“Do you trust me or not?”

“What if I say no just on principle?” Hermione asked, trying to hide the way her body was positively vibrating now. Rather than the itchy uncomfortable feeling she had grown to expect it felt more like she could cast an army of patronuses and cheering charms all at once.

“Hand, Granger.” 

She cautiously held out her hand, jumping when the roar returned, quieter this time now that she expected it. He slowly drew her hand closer to his shoulder until her fingers just barely brushed his shirt. 

Suddenly there was nothing but darkness and a steady, drumming beat echoing all around her. It soothed her instantly, thumping through her body until it reached her toes and relaxing every muscle and joint along the way. It took her a moment to realize it was her own heart beat, echoing back through the pads of her fingers. Her own  _ and  _ Malfoy’s. They beat in synchronicity, building up a steady crescendo getting more and more all encompassing until Hermione was sure it was going to drown the combined sounds of their lifeblood, echoing against each other. She was also convinced that it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go.

She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes that she wasn’t aware that she had closed. Malfoy had an unnaturally lazy smile on his face, his eyes fluttering open as she settled back on her side of the couch in wonder.

“I...what?”

“We’re all connected,” Malfoy responded, sinking back into the couch and grabbing his book. He sprawled out, taking more of the real estate of the couch seemingly unphased by the closeness after their… moment. “Everyone. As the moon gets closer we’re all driven to be closer, to touch. Be that rolling around in the muck like those idiots or just in each other’s presence. You know to be alone is pain. It would be even worse now that you’re part of a pack.”

“It’s why you brought me to Theo last moon,” Hermione said. “You knew didn’t you? Even then.”

Malfoy’s jaw clenched.

“We’re part of the same pack. I knew I was stuck with you the day you were bitten in my home,” he responded, flipping open his book. “I just had no idea you were going to be the one to claim me.”

“Do you have to put it that way? It sounds so… perverted,” Hermione groaned, leaning back into the couch. Her body felt like jelly, both powerful and relaxed at once.

“Oh. Have I not mentioned the sex ritual?”

“What?!?” Hermione shot up immediately to meet his barely cloaked guffaw. She narrowed her eyes and launched her throw pillow at his face. It landed softly and he broke out into a proper laugh even when she kicked at his thigh lightly. 

“Arse,” she grumbled, picking her discarded book and stretching back out over the couch.

As she calmed he snatched her ankles, resting her feet in his lap as he propped his book on top of her. She wasn’t going to bother to fight him on such a small thing. And certainly not when she felt like she could melt into the couch in that very instant.

00000000000000000000

Hermione wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep but she was distinctly aware of strong arms wrapping around her body and lifting her into the air. The scent of fall and heat surrounded her and she curled closer to her mate’s chest. Yes, mate. That wasn’t a bad word for it after all.

0000000000000000

Hermione woke the rest day wrapped tightly around Theo’s chest. She sighed happily as his fingers drifted up her spine again. Apparently sensing her wakefulness Theo dropped his lips to her neck to suck at the skin as his fingers slipped in the band of her sleep pants.

“Theo,” she mumbled against his skin, her voice still garbled with sleep.

“Hmm?” he asked, not removing his lips from her neck. 

Her protestations were cut off when a finger slipped under her knickers, swiping over her clit, sending a way of pleasure licking up her spine. She moaned, shaking under his hand as he played with her, teasing her body to arousal.

He finally kissed her to swallow her moan when his hand reached up to tweak her nipple through her shirt. She panted against him, writhing as he slipped two of his fingers into her suddenly and deeply.

Her back arched, driving his hardened cock against her thigh and allowing him deeper access to both her body and her neck. Theo growled, abandoning her chest to pull her waist tightly against him as he fucked her with his fingers, burying his face in her neck. 

Hermione panted, feeling her body stretch to accommodate his hand. He drove in roughly, just barely feathering across that spot deep inside of her that begged for more. It drew her closer to the edge, taunting her with promises of euphoria and relief.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Please Theo. I need-”

Theo growled roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth in a dominating kiss that mirrored the movements of his hand. His thumb drove roughly against her clit, forcing the orgasm from her body in a few more pumps until she was shaking around him. His mouth swallowing her moans.

Hermione whimpered, her brain barely awake and ready for the day. 

“M-morn-”

She cried out when rather than moving away Theo’s hand pushed back into her still sensitive sex, the pleasure clawing at her senses.

“T-too much!” she cried, even as her hips rocked against him, seeking that spot again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Theo growled lowly. Before she could respond she became aware of her body stretching almost to the point of pain as he added his third digit, leaving her breathless and fluttering around him. It wasn’t what she really wanted but it was closer.

She whined when he stopped moving, grinding down against his hand even as this thumb circled her clit. Theo chuckled darkly, freezing in place while he watched her fuck herself on his hand, trying to chase that feeling that she really wanted.

All too soon, she felt herself tensing, her pace growing erratic as she tried to get there. Finally taking pity, Theo pushed her back until he was hanging over her. He used the position to get deeper, sinking back until it was almost what she wanted. Instead, it was one more swipe of her clit that had her clamping down around him as pleasure rolled through her body, his fingers fighting the pull to continue to pump and drag even more out of her. By the time she collapsed her body was shivering out of control and flinching at the slightest touches. 

When Theo pulled out of her, he was smiling down at her softly if not a bit sadly. The look pulled at her heart strings and left her feeling hollow, but she didn’t know why. Desperate for the intimacy she held a shaking hand against his hardened length, watching his expression darken dangerously. But before she could manage more than a single stroke he shook his head, pulling away from her entirely.

“Not right now, Love,” Theo said, settling back against her and pulling her to his chest.

“But I want to.”

“I know,” Theo responded, tucking his hand into her hair and inhaling her scent. “But I just want to enjoy this now. Before life insists that we wake up.”

“Alright,” Hermione grumbled but allowed herself to give into the relaxing waves that still pulsed through her body. They were going to be late to Ancient Runes… but honestly she didn’t care.


End file.
